The Skins Games
by Tobiko
Summary: Crossover Hunger Games: Effy Stonem is chosen to represent District 7 for the annual Hunger Games. She goes in determined to win but things get complicated as she meets other kids who become the first real friends she's ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**I debated long and hard about posting this fic. I started writing it in 09, between the third and fourth series of Skins and before Mockingjay came out. I took a lot of liberties with the world of The Hunger Games to make this story work. The fourth series of Skins came out and things became decidedly darker than I had anticipated and I made a few minor additions. But I largely lost the urge to write this because I was so damn depressed about the fourth series. But I've started to get into it again. The first chapter or two aren't exactly what I would call my best examples of writing, especially the very rushed first half of chapter one, but I like the overall story I'm telling and hope you like it too :)**

Reaping day. It was all anyone was thinking about this morning. Today was Reaping day and someone was going to die. I try to keep my mind on my work, nimbly climbing up the tree I'm in to continue checking for tree rot. I'm still small enough to be able to do the job assigned to children. I haven't been forced to work in the factories yet, which is a blessing. The women of my district, District 7, are all forced to work in the paper factories, trapped in the chemicals and stale air. I'm allowed a degree of freedom out here in the woods with the men and the children climbing the trees as skillfully as monkeys.

"Effy!" I look down and grin at the sight of my brother Tony's dirt streaked face. "Move on Eff! The Peacekeepers are making their rounds and you've been in that tree too long!"

I nod my understanding and easily throw myself into the air, aiming for another tree. The branch I land on bends in protest but I deftly shift my weight just right and the branch, for all its thinness, stays stable. I grab the trees trunk and begin a new investigation.

I move to climb up farther but the next branch I try snaps and suddenly I'm freefalling. I grab at branches to slow my fall. But it doesn't work as well as it used to. I'm getting too heavy and even in falling this thought scares me more than the impending impact. I brace myself. To my surprise I fall on a body. Tony got to me quick enough and now we're on the ground in a tangled heap.

The branch I'd stepped on lands next to us with a thump. I groan as I sit up. "Tree rot. Thanks Tone."

Tony sits up too and rubs his head. He whistles loudly for the rest of his crew. The men come crashing through the foliage and Tony indicates the offending tree.

They start their work cutting it down. I move to start another climb but Tony stops me. "No, we'll finish this tree and head back in. We still need to change and get to the town square."

I sit down and open my pack that I always keep at my waist and pull out a piece of jerky. Tony's crew is fast, they'll be done by the time I finish chewing.

We're not allowed to hunt in these woods, but everyone does. It's why we're on of the districts that gets fed pretty well all year round. Rarely does a family have to take out a tessera on a child. I'm sixteen years old and have only had to do so once in my life. Tony has two against him. Compared to other districts we have it good. As Tony's crew finishes I get up and quietly move further into the woods to check if any of our traps have caught anything. Two rabbits and a wild turkey greet me. I remove them and carefully reset the traps. I carry the kills back to the crew and we all work to hide them within the day's haul. On the way backing we pick berries and herbs and try to act cheerful as if it's a normal day and we're celebrating a good haul. But half the crew and their spotter, me, are up for the Games this year.

We bring in our wagon full of trees and sneak out the game before we turn it in. The crew splits the kills and we get half of a rabbit and a turkey leg. Tony puts it in his pack. He grabs my waist and swings me up into his arms. I laugh and he carries me all the way to our house. Dad isn't back yet but Mum's home, looking as haggard as she always does. She's dressed nicely and she's holding out a tunic and skirt for me to put on.

By the time I'm dressed and my hair is set my family, including dear old dad, is ready and waiting for me in the hallway. We all leave without saying a word to one another.

The square is already packed and Tony and I head to the roped off areas reserved for the candidates of the Games, boys on one side, girls on the other. One boy one girl. Every year for the past 60 years.

There are three major cities in Direct 7. We live in the main one, the city with the most yearly exports. We're the most well off. Two screens are set on each side of the stage, each showing one of the two cities. If we're lucky someone on these screens, not here, will be chosen for each gender. No one here will be sentenced to death.

Behind the podium and two glass bowls holding all the names of the boys and girls 12 to 18 in District 7 there is an even larger screen set to broadcast the other district picks as they are chosen. As I watch the Mayor of District 7 mounts the stage, along with our representative from the Capitol and the three victors from our district still alive. They sit and almost instantly the screen started to light up. Our mayor stood again as the emblem of the Capitol shone behind him. He gives the speech he's given every year since I can remember.

60 years ago there was an uprising of the districts. We lost. 12 districts were suppressed. One, District 13, obliterated. Since then the Capitol has hosted the Hunger Games to remind us we are in their control. The Hunger Games are an event in which a boy and a girl from each district are placed in an arena to fight to the death. So 24 kids slaughter each other for the amusement of the Capitol residents in the most gruesome ways possible.

Our representative, a nervous little bird named Josie, mumbles a good luck and says, "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Everyone on stage sits. We are forced to stand and watch the first tributes be called. District 12 is first. Two scrawny kids, neither older than 15, have the misfortune of being called. Next, District 11. An older girl named Tula is called and then a somber looking dark boy named Thomas Tomone. District 10. My heart leaps unexpectedly at the sight of a shaky blonde girl with hair pulled back in two plaits and big scared blue eyes. Her name is Pandora Moon and she doesn't look like she's worked a day in her life. District 10's mayor has gone incredibly pale and I realize she's his daughter. My eyes stay locked on her as the boy is called. I don't want her to die.

I stop paying attention until a gasp ripples through the crowd. I look up in time to see a very familiar face mount the stage of District 8. A girl named Emily Fitch, made famous by her extremely unorthodox lineage, steps forward stonily. She looks down and her crimson hair falls to cover her face. She stays frozen until the next name, a little boy at his first reaping named James is called. She looks up and her face is a mask of pain. She runs to the boy and wraps her arms protectively around him.

The tension is as high as it can get now because it's our turn. Josie's hand is in the jar and a piece of paper is drawn.

Effy Stonem.

Me.

I step forward woodenly and behind me I can hear my brother begin to howl in horror. I look and see him trying to get to the stage, to me, but two of his crewmates grab him before he can be forced back by the Peacekeepers. Tony doesn't settle. He continues to scream at the top of his lungs as I ascend the stairs and stand to face the crowd. He would volunteer to take my place in a heartbeat but he's a boy and wouldn't qualify. Tony and I are as close as anyone can get. All our lives we've been together, inseparable. He can't save me and it is killing him.

The next name is called. It's not someone in our city and from this vantage point I can't see the screens broadcasting the other two towns so I have no idea what my competitor looks like. But I hear his name announced. Freddie Mclair. I picture a boy that looks like Tony mounting the smaller stage in the other town, alone but for the head official and a few Peacekeepers.

I'm led quickly off the stage and escorted to our town hall. I've never been inside and from the looks of things neither has anyone else since the last reaping day. I'm led to the waiting room where family and friends say goodbye and good luck to their loved ones.

My family are my first and only visitors. I don't make friends easily or at all really so all Tony and I have is each other. My parents spend the entire time standing in the corner while Tony had me in a firm embrace and was muttering over and over, "If you don't come back to me I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." And I knew he meant it. He'd take on the entire Capitol single handedly and die trying. He'd lose it if I died. So I had to come back.

Too soon he was torn away from me. The last thing I heard was Tony shouting, "I love you Effy! I love-"

I was hustled away from the train station. We had to stop and pick up the other District 7 tribute at another stop so we had to move quickly. We had to get all the way to the Capitol for our makeovers and be presentable by tomorrow night.

The three victors were Yoni Nicobu, a 71 year old who won the 5th Hunger Games, Ozhim Mishel, who was now 39 and had won the 38th Hunger Games, and lastly 21-year-old Timber Lakely who at only 13 had won the 52nd Hunger games. She was the only one who was there to greet me as I entered the dinner car of the train. Josie swoops in on me. "Effy you must be so excited for the Games! Was that your brother in the crowd."

I give Josie a lethal glare and she backs up. Timber chortles and eyes me harshly. She takes a drink of what I can only guess is some type of alcohol and then throws the class at me. In surprise I catch it and hurl it back in retaliation. She easily ducks. I am in a fighting stance now, on edge from the attack. Timber leans back in her chair. "Oz might like you." I don't like _her._

Josie shows me to my room and tells me we'll all have dinner in about four hours. I don't have to come out until then. I flop down on the bed but I can't sleep. From where I'm laying I can just see the tops of trees flying by so fast I can't identify any of them. I think about my brother, my town and for an instant the girl from District 10. My chest tightens at the thought of her but I have to win. I can't leave Tony. So if that means a soft hide girl named Pandora needs to bite it-

I close my eyes in fright. How can these dark thoughts already be entering my head? Tony would be so ashamed. Or would he? Would he be proud that I was already thinking like a survivor?

There's a tiny vidscreen in my cabin. I decide I might as well see my competition. I turn on the show just as the broadcast finishes reairing the tributes from the 5th District. I guess I'll have to wait until he gets here to see my District 7 counterpart.

District 4 is a district that often produces Career tributes, those that spend their entire lives preparing for the Hunger Games. The other two districts that train Careers are districts 1 and 2. Not us lowly 7s, who spent half our lives in the trees like squirrels. We're not the quickest or the strongest, all we have is our balance and ability to survive in forest areas. But not all arenas for the games have forests so we can sometimes be at a huge disadvantage.

The tributes from District 4 are a girl named Naomi who has the palest blonde hair I've ever seen and a boy named Leio whose upper body is think with muscle. Naomi looks bored but I can tell it's a practiced look. She's probably just as terrified as all of us. Leio is grinning nervously but takes the time to flex his muscles for the camera.

A boy named JJ is introduced as the male tribute from District 3 along with a girl named Ioen. They both look extremely pale and weak. Strangely the boy looks less afraid than I would expect. He is staring straight into the camera. It looks as if he's giving the entire nation a calculating look. He's trying to see how we all tick.

The tributes from District 2 are classic Careers named Crispin and Abigail. Both volunteer for the Games.

The tributes from District 1 catch me off guard. They're both legacies, kids whose parents won the Games in past years, and one is Katie Fitch. It can't be a coincidence.

Robisn Fitch won the Games when he was 18 years old. He was the popular pick of the year. Every girl fell in love with his wit and charm and were impressed by his ability to fight. He was one of the most beloved Careers ever to enter the Games.

On his victory trip around the country he managed to slip his handlers in District 8 and bed a woman he'd known for all of 60 minutes. He left thinking nothing of it, but the woman ended up pregnant. She tried to get word to him but the Peacekeepers in her district immediately arrested her. Word spread like wildfire through the Peacekeeper ranks until it finally got to the Capitol. Fans of the beloved victor rallied to support him as he demanded his child and it's mother be brought to live with him in District 1. The government had never dealt with anything like this before. The law, as rusty and ill-used as it was, stated that no person could be moved from one district to another. But the law also recognized his right to his child.

The government felt they had a lucky break when the woman gave birth to twins, two healthy girls. One was left with the mother in District 8 and the other transported to live with her father in District 1. The legend of the Fitch babies was born.

Apparently they'd be meeting again for the first time since they were born in a fight to the death.

The other District 1 tribute is James Cook, son of Flick Cook, one of the most lethal Careers ever to enter the Games. He was ruthless, killing over half the tributes competing with his bare hands. Games can last weeks, even a month, but Cook killed everyone in a little over a week. A Hunger Games record. As he sees his son's name pulled he whoops in excitement. The bloodlust has never left his eyes.

Cook Jr definitely catches my eye. He jumps up and down in excitement, beating his fists against his chest and waggling his tongue at the camera. He looks every inch his father's son. He's quite handsome too. That'll give him some points in regards to sponsors.

I switch the television off. I'd rather see my counterpart for the first time when I meet him. I wonder what he looks like. One of the tan muscled boys 'round my village? Probably so. Would he look at me like them? I make a face into my pillow. I hope _not_. Ever since I grew girl parts and started looking less and less like a District 7 monkey child boys and men have been keeping their eyes on me. It's disturbing and I know it bugs Tony to no end.

I mentally start to sort the tributes into levels of danger. I'll have to steer clear of all the Careers of course. They're all prepared for this far more than I ever could be. I could probably take out the two District 3 if I really wanted to but I'd rather get through the Games with as little blood on my hands as possible. I haven't seen the tributes from Districts 5 or 6. I'd wager Freddie and I have the same basic skills so we'd probably be pretty evenly matched. I make a mental note to avoid him as much as I can in the arena.

District 8… I could take the little boy but form what I saw Emily Fitch will be trying to protect him. She _looks_ like a regular District 8 person, pale and thin from the life lived in factories and polluted air. But I'm not sure. As a famous Fitch twin she'll have known all her life how the Games can effect everyone. I can't imagine her not having taken some time to train for this if it ever happened. The Games have shaped her entire life. I'll watch her carefully.

I hadn't been paying attention when the names for District 9 had been called but I imagine they won't be too hard to beat. District 10… Pandora. I could kill her with a flick of my wrist probably but… I won't. I refuse. Someone else will have to take her out because if I'm confronted with that situation I doubt I could let the knife fall.

District 11 had those two bigger tributes, Tula and Thomas. Definitely stay clear of Tula when it comes to hand-to-hand combat but I might be able to sneak attack her. Thomas had been quiet and seemed pretty serene but his muscles warned of immense power. I'll probably steer clear of him too. And District 12 had been those tiny little things dark with coal dust. They'd be killed soon after the Games began.

I think about my strategy until Josie raps at my door and starts singing for me to come out and have dinner with everyone. I haven't changed out of my reaping clothes and have to suffer through two whole verses of song while I change into something more comfortable.

I follow Josie back to the dining cabin. The train had stopped while I was planning so Freddie is there to meet me. He's talking amicably to Timber as I enter and when he senses my presence he turns.

He's very pretty for a tree hopper. His skin is tan from genes and years of working in the forest all day. He stands and I realize he's very tall. His smile is genuine and a little crooked. It wrinkles the skin around his almond eyes, making him look ten times more handsome than he already was. If I wasn't me I'd probably be drooling on the floor just at the sight of him. He reaches out and steps forward to shake my hand and almost immediately trips over himself. He rights himself and looks incredibly flustered. "Erm, hi, I'm Freddie." His voice is warm.

"I know who you are," I reply, giving him a playful smile.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" His hand flies back to his side as he stands rigid in embarrassment. I laugh and grave his hand from his side to shake it.

"I'm Effy."

His grin is back. I can almost see a blush grow under his skin. He holds on for longer than necessary, forcing me to wriggle my fingers free of his grasp.

We sit down to dinner, a lavish meal like I've never seen before. Yoni and Ozhim have seen fit to join us and are already tucking away the food as if they weren't given everything they ever wanted. As a rule I don't like victors. They spend all of their lives on Victor's Village content with ignoring the suffering of their peers all around them. If I win- no, when I win- I'll share with my community. My crew back home, my schoolmates, everyone.

As we eat Josie babbles on about how exciting this years Games are going to be what with the Fitch twins and Cook Jr and all the other tributes that are bound to be of some interest. Apparently the tribute from District 2 Abigail is the sister of a tribute from a few years ago. "He died," Josie natters on, "so she'll be looking to prove herself. And maybe exact revenge yeah? Oh, you'll have to watch out for her."

I pretend to be thoroughly fixated on my meal. I'd hate to admit that some of what Josie is saying may be _useful_ information. Tula from District 11 is set to be married. She'll want to get home more than anything. The little boy Gunth from District 12 is reportedly the only child who survived a bear attack a few years ago when a hole in the fence allowed a black bear to break in and wreak havoc on a class of fifteen. District 9 Sophia is an orphan. District 8's James Vicor is next door neighbors of Emily Fitch. They grew up together and he's practically a little brother to her. District 3 JJ is the son of one of the head designers of the arenas made ever year for the Games. He's been trained all his life to take his father's place. He'll know things about the arena other tributes can only guess at.

My head is spinning from all this information. My brain has begun to scream at me to run _You__'__re__going__to__die!__Run__now!__They__'__ll__kill__you__but__it__'__s__better__to__be__dead__now__than__be__hunted__and__slaughtered__like__an__animal__in__the__Hunger__Games!_

"Don't."

I look up in alarm. Freddie's eyes are locked on me and he slowly shakes his head. Ice courses through my veins. He knew, _he__knew_ what I was thinking.

Timber is watching us critically. I turn and give her my fiercest scowl. She sneers back at me. She leans over and whispers something into Ozhim's ear. Ozhim stops chewing for the first time since I've entered the room and lifts his eyes to regard me. He points his fork at me and says over a mouthful of foot, "Your fire is directed the wrong way Effy Stonem. We are not your enemy."

"That's debatable," I retort calmly. He grins and starts to roar with laughter spitting food back onto his plate and in my general direction.

"Too true! You're a sharp one. Maybe we _are_ your enemy. We'll work you ragged before the Games. Does that make me your opposition or your ally?"

"Neither. It makes you a victor. You want one of us to win to make you look good. But if we both fail you can blame it on our weakness," I reply. I probably should be getting o his good side. Victors are the ones that allow gifts from sponsors into the arena. He could deprive me of any aid. But I cannot stop the venom from pouring form my mouth.

Ozhim laughs even harder. Yoni finally looks up joining us all in the awkwardness. He pulls his lips apart in a terrifying smile. "Good pick you are. They were right."

What? Who was right? Ozhim stops laughing and elbows Yoni roughly in the side. I don't understand. _Who_ was right?

Timber turns to Freddie who has stayed silent through my exchange with Ozhim. "So you now. Show us you can survive more than an instant in the Arena."

Freddie smiles softly and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't have anything to add to Effy's tirade. Maybe I don't have the right fire out here. I don't feel in danger currently I suppose." His face grew hard. "But in there… that war zone. How can I not fight for my life?"

Timber looks disappointed. "That melancholy peaceful pretty boy act may work to get you sponsors but will do nothing for you in the real Games."

Freddie just shrugs again. "Sorry I'm not as impressive as I should be." His eyes meet mine and suddenly his brow furrows doubtfully. "Maybe I don't necessarily want to win."

This causes an uproar from Josie, Timber and Ozhim but I'm frozen. Why did he look at me like that? What did he _mean_ he might not want to win? Why would he want to die? Yoni is looking from me to Freddie. He looks like he gets something I can't quite grasp.

Freddie doesn't react to the yelling in the room. He starts to eat again and the three adults finally stop shouting as they realize he's ignoring them. I can't eat anymore. My throat is suddenly tight and my stomach churns threatening to upchuck what I've already consumed.

I leave without saying anything else. My mind does not want to process all the new information so I decide to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams are turmulous. I'm in the arena and there's sand as far as the eye can see. 23 people are in a circle around me. My feet are stuck to the ground. As I watch mayhem is unleashed. Cook Jr is tearing through everyone he lays eyes on. Katie Fitch drives a sword through little James' chest. Emily leaps on her and the two rip at each other until they both die, wrapped in a death embrace. JJ from District 3 sits down in the sand and stares at me until he is impaled by Leio from District 4, who is then skewered from behind by his counterpart Naomi. Naomi turns just as Tula and Thomas pounce on her and beat her to death. Pandora is beheaded by Cook and I scream in terror.

Freddie is suddenly in front of me, protecting me. His hands are outstretched. He turns to smile sadly at me as a spear is thrust through his abdomen. He falls at my feet. My screams become more hysterical as I start to chant Freddie's name over and over praying this will wake him. Cook stands over Freddie with a maniacal grin.

It's only me and Cook now. He sees me and falters. Then his grin splits his face again. He raises his sword-

-and thrusts it into his chest.

I wake howling at the top of my lungs. I sit up, breathing heavily and I recoil in alarm as I register that Timber is sitting at the foot of my bed watching me. "What the fuck?" I demand to know.

Timber plays with the bottom of her t-shirt. "The dreams have started already ey? You're not even in the arena yet. Best hope you can control that screaming of yours when you get out there."

"That doesn't answer my question," I growl fiercely.

Timber looks at me and for the first time I notice her eyes are rimmed with shadows. She blinks her bloodshot eyes. "I don't sleep very well anymore. Or at all really. I heard you shouting so I came to-" She shook her head. _To__see__if__I__was__alright?_ She stands and stretches leisurely. "I guess I'll head back to my room. We're almost there."

Almost there. How long have I been asleep? What time is it? I look outside but all I can see is black. I think we're going through a tunnel.

Not even a minute passes before Josie is in my room pulling me out in an excited flurry. She's gabbing about how excited my team is to meet me. Team… oh right, the fashion brigade. Every tribute gets a team of Capitol fashionistas that work to beautify them for the crowds of adoring fans. Pretty tributes certainly get a lot of attention which helps with sponsors.

I only briefly see Freddie as we're hustled off the train into the waiting arms of our individual teams. I close my eyes to block out the ridiculously bright colors the three members of my team all wear. Loud goldenrods and magentas and ceruleans. One woman, a girl named Sersee has a head of neon rainbow hair. I hope to god she's not going to be touching _my_ head.

I'm escorted into the Remake Center to start the primping. It's so pink it hurts to look anywhere. I close my eyes which doesn't seem to bother the crew as they pull off my clothing and toss it away. I can't believe this, I'm naked in front of complete strangers. I hear murmurs from the team and wonder if they're discussing how I look like a wild child or how ugly I look in comparison to Capitol residents. I keep my lids shut tight and they're tugging at me, pushing me into a porcelain box where thick foam is squirted at me from all directions. It's getting hard to breathe when the crew pulls me out and starts scrubbing at me with pads as rough as the bark from a redwood tree. This is so invasive.

From years of practice I put myself into a sort of trance, the kind I use to take short naps in trees. I'm awake enough to feel if I start to tilt over but able to block out what's going on around me. The pain breaks through from various waxings and tuggings but I'm able to block out the useless conversation.

My eyes stay shut for four whole hours when suddenly I realize no one is touching me anymore and the room has gone quiet. Hesitantly I open my eyes. Sersee and the other two are just staring at me mouths agape. I look down in confusion. Is there something on me? My eyes tell me there's _nothing_ on me. All the dirt, all the hair is gone leaving me pink and spotless with only a few areas that are red from irritation. So what are they looking at? All that's left is me.

"Talk about a diamond in the rough," a new voice intones. I turn to see the most gaudy woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her hair is bright orange and sticks out bushily at least a foot from her scalp. Her face is painted with various shades of gold and green and she's wearing a flowing emerald gown. She smiles a big clown smile at me. Despite my instincts telling me that she's just a silly Capitol designer trying to make the best of a bad situation I believe she's actually genuinely impressed with me.

"District 7 Effy Stonem, my name is Madame DeLuca. I have been charged with the task of making you shine but I see my work is already halfway done." What on earth does that mean?

She motions for me to follow into the next room and I do. Laid out for me is a beautiful brown and green dress made of silk and lace. It's quite simple looking. "I was going to put all the art into your makeup job but you won't need much," Madame DeLuca says cheerfully. "This will work out better than I'd ever hoped."

One of the crew, Daino I think his name is, gets to work on my hair, threading strands of gold string in and out of my locks. Each tribute is supposed to be dressed symbolically to show what their District does. Usually District 7 is dressed up as trees but that's not quite what I'm sensing from this costume. My suspicions are confirmed when Madame DeLuca explodes loudly, "Perfect, perfect! She _is_ the queen of the forest!"

Light layers of makeup are coated onto my face and Madame DeLuca smears a shade of brown lipstick onto my lips. I can't imagine it will look good. Sersee is behind me finishing the last touches on the dress. I feel like I'm sewn into the thing. I probably am.

Madame DeLuca puffs like a peacock and tows me in front of a mirror. For a second I can't breathe.

I'm a forest sprite, as beautiful as sunlight as it dances through the leaves of the tree bed. My blue eyes practically pop out of my face, the only color on me besides the green, brown and gold. My dress looks so delicate I' afraid if I move it will crumble off but my face looks fierce with the way they've pulled out my cheekbones and natural pout. I can't believe it's me. It can't be me. I'm a District 7 squirrel, not Queen of the Forest!

Before I can even completely process what's happened I'm pulled away again and someone is practically carrying me down a hallway. Everything passes in a whirl and suddenly I can hear the deafening noise of thousands of people speaking at once and I know where I am. I've been lead to the chariot paddock. At the beginning of every Game the tributes are put onto chariots and circled around the Capitol so that the residents can get a good look at all of us. The costume I'm wearing is supposed to draw attention to me so that I can gain support more easily.

There is Freddie and I'm almost floored by how amazing he looks. Gold and green and brown, just like me. He wears a tiny crown on his head. He stares at me long and hard. His eyes meet mine and his smile becomes huge.

The chariot rides start. I don't see the other teams as Freddie and I get onto our chariot, my eyes are only for him right now. I get an unfamiliar burning feeling in my chest that spreads throughout my body. With a shock of horror I realize I'm starting to have strange warm _thoughts_ towards him. This will not do. I'm going to have to kill him! I look away finally just as our chariot starts to pull out.

The roar that greets us is deafening and I'm not surprised. We look like royalty on the big screen, especially me as I place a practiced cold look onto my face.

The chariot hits an unexpected bump and the crowd gasps as we tilt precariously. A hand grabs me in a vice-like grip to steady me. It's Freddie's hand. The crowd becomes even more rowdy. His hand feels good in mine, rough and strong like my brother's, but I can't let these warm feelings spread or let the crowd believe us to be some sort of team so I pull my hand away as quickly as I can. The hurt look on Freddie's face is not lost on the crowd. They shriek appreciation. Drama is of course necessary for their entertainment needs and the King of the Forest's seemingly spurned advances on the Queen are like fodder for the fire.

The rest of the twenty minute ride is agonizing. Freddie's hand is just inches away from mine and the urge to grab it is overwhelming. I focus on keeping my face as impassive as possible. Freddie smiles cautiously to the crowd and gives an occasional wave.

We're pulling in to the Training Center now. Before we even stop I jump off the chariot, inching to get as far away from Freddie as I possibly can. Josie pounces on me to crow congratulations in my ear. I don't know why. I haven't done anything yet.

The tributes from the first six districts are all glaring at us. I'm nervous to note the most fierce glare comes from Katie Fitch. I didn't want to make a Career enemy so early. Cook is the only one not casting venomous glares my way. He's wearing a devilish grin on his face and when I look at him his eyebrows raise and he winks at me. This is almost more unnerving than the hatred radiating off the others.

The last few chariots are pulling in. Suddenly a girl with a cow patterned dress with pigtails molded carefully into horns is bounding toward me. No no no no no. Not her. But it is. Pandora beams at me and without any hesitation grabs my arm as if we've known each other for ages and we're good chums. "Wow, your costume was the _best_. You're Effy Stonem right? The girl with the brother?"

Is that what people are calling me then? The girl with the brother? Tony did make a huge scene, more than I'd realized. I manage a yeah before Pandora continues. "I'm Pandora Moon. From District 10? Maybe you could tell from my costume. I've got like, _zero_ percent chance of winning but my rep says _you__'__re_ becoming the dark horse of the Games this year. From the second your brother started flipping out you became a real player, and this has made your popularity sky rocket! Course the favorites are still the twins and Cookie."

An uncontrollable smile splits my face. Cookie? In seconds this girl has taken my heart. Even before I'd met her somehow I'd know she was different, special. Pure. Like a child she was acting carefree even though she _knew_ in a few days time she'd be dying on a battlefield and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Instantly I knew I would not let this happen. No way was this girl going to die if I could do anything about it. Or at least not die for as long as possible.

Most of the tributes were watching us in unmasked confusion. The one who looked most taken aback, as if this somehow ruined his strategy, was District 3's JJ. He stood frozen by his chariot, eyes huge and… was that terror on his face?

This Game was going to break us one by one. Turn us into animals who would not hesitate to kill. In defiance against this entire situation I grabbed Pandora's hand. And like that an allegiance is formed. Pandora had not been expect this. She's soft, hadn't worked a day in her life, so why would she expect anyone to team up with her, especially so publically. But I'd decided. She was mine. I think the decision had been stewing in my brain since the second I'd seen her on that screen.

I pull Pandora along with me, past the still tributes and representatives surrounding us. As I walk past Timber I notice she is red with fury. I give her a cocky sneer as I pass her and Ozhim has to restrain her from leaping on me and tearing my throat out. Why was Timber so mad? It was my decision, not like anyone else would suffer because of it.

Everyone is still in the chariot paddock as Pandora and I enter the elevator. I look doubtfully at the buttons and move to press the one for the 7th floor when a hand stops the door from closing and presses it for me. In surprise I let my confident look falter. Freddie joins us in the elevator. He gives Pandora a friendly smile. "Floor 10 right? They have us by district of course. I'm Freddie Mclair by the way."

"Pandora! People at home call me Panda though. Well not _people_ really, I don't got any friends, but my mum calls me that sometimes." Pandora holds out the hand I'm not holding to shake his.

My grip on Pandora's hand tightens and she lets out a squeak of discomfort. What's Freddie playing at? Freddie just looks at me calmly. It's as if he understands my decision. Which he couldn't cuz I'm not even sure I do.

The elevator reaches our floor and I finally let go of Pandora's hand. She waves cheerily as the elevator doors close behind her. As soon as she's gone I whirl on Freddie. "What are you trying to do? Back off!"

"What am _I_ trying to do? What are _you_ trying to do? Making an alliance in front of _everyone_, with the weakest player no less! Are you trying to put a target on your back? On _hers_? You know we're perceived as a threat. You've just killed her as surely as if you'd stabbed her in the heart yourself!" Freddie's eyes are burning. He's actually mad. The calm, peaceful boy is _mad_.

I feel my stomach drop. What? "We're not… what are you talking about? Why would we be threats? We're not Careers, we're not anything. I didn't… she's not in danger. Not because of me."

Freddie calms and he looks alarmed. "You didn't realize? We're the biggest threats right now. The crowd loves us. We're dangerous." He takes a step toward me but I back up quickly. His face is a mask of worry. "I'm sorry. You didn't mean to put her in this situation. You really like her, don't you. Why?"

I wrap my arms around myself and shrug, unwilling to meet his eyes. "I dunno. She's not like us, not any of us. She's an innocent, fully and completely. There is no way she'd be able to kill anyone. So… I wanted to protect her."

This answer doesn't seem to make much sense to Freddie but he just nods. He gives it some thought and says, "Ok. We'll protect her then."

My eyes shoot up to look at his face. He's not joking, his face is completely serious. So he wants the three of us to pair up? I plaster on a fake smile. I'm ditching him as soon as we enter the arena.

No way will his death be on my hands.

The elevator dings and I find myself pinned to the wall feet lfited inches off the ground. Timber has me around the neck and she's screaming cuss words at me in a string of unintelligible insults. It takes both Freddie and Ozhim to pry her off me. I collapse into a kneel clutching at my throat and coughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you are you _mentally__deficient_?" Timber howls at me. I stand and look her defiantly in the eye but I can't stop myself from shaking. She's strong and she would have no real qualms killing me. I hadn't realized how deadly she actually was.

Josie is freaking out by the elevator, too scared to get any closer and possibly enter the danger zone. "Everyone please! Calm down, we can fix this! The cameras didn't see anything. Maybe Effy can take it back?"

I turn to glare at Josie. "I'm not taking it back!"

"Moron, retard, fucking mental case!" Timber struggles against Freddie and Ozhim's grasp. I can see it in her eyes, she truly _wants_ to kill me. I don't understand, why is she going crazy about this? She makes another lunge at me and Ozhim gets an annoyed look on his face. With a tug that he makes look effortless he pulls Timber free of Freddie's hold and flings her up onto his shoulder. She yowls in indigation but can't seem to get free of Ozhim's grip as he carries her away down a hallway.

Yoni starts to follow them. He turns back briefly and I catch the disappointed look on his face. "You must survive," he says and then he's gone.

I don't believe he just said that. I turn to look at Freddie who has gone surprisingly pale. Has Yoni chosen me as the tribute he wants to win? Out loud, in front of my competition? A boy he's supposed to root equally for? I feel suddenly awkward and for once am grateful as Josie grabs me and shows me to my room.

The room is big enough to fit most of my house in and we have one of the larger houses in our town. The bed is huge and I would bet it would fill my entire room back home, wall to wall. There's a pile of pillows at the head of the bed. I can't even wager a guess how many there are. First thing I do is push them all off. I don't even like pillows.

There's a toilet attached to my room. I go in and strip naked. Suddenly I feel dirty even though less than 5 hours ago I had been scrubbed raw head to toe and I was currently cleaner than I'd ever been my entire life. I desperately want this makeup off. I want this identity they've given me gone. I turn on the taps to fill the tub.

The water is scalding hot and stings terribly wherever my skin is sore from being waxed. I sink in all the way to my head until only my nose and upward are still out of the water. I sit like this for a minute and then dunk my head. The pain is instant and excruciating for a split second. I embrace it without hesitation. It takes my mind off everything that has happened the past couple of days. But too soon it's gone and I'm left with only my thoughts. I hold my breath for half a minute and finally resurface. I still hold my breath.

Dinner is an awkward affair. Freddie and I tuck in with vigor. Neither of us have eaten since yesterday and we're starving. Josie raves about the impression we've made. But the victors side of the table is quiet. Timber picks at her food occasionally but her eyes stay locked on me all meal long. She seems to hate me with every fiber of her being. Ozhim's gaze shifts from me to her in apprehension. Yoni falls asleep early on, a haunch of deer meat still in his hand.

I'm able to ignore all of this because I am so entranced by the bounty before me. Every type of meat, every fruit, every food item imaginable seems to be laid out at my fingertips. A servant girl keeps having to refill my drink every few minutes, moreso than anyone else. I try to thank her but Ozhim shakes his head at me. "What? I'm just trying to be polite," I grumble grouchily. Everyone seems to be mad at me _all_ the time.

"She's an Avox peabrain," Timber snaps.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I retort angrily.

"Avox are traitors to the Capitol. Don't talk to them unless you're giving a direct order," Ozhim explains tiredly. My mouth snaps shut and I glance at the girl.

"Traitors to the Capitol? What does that even mean?" Freddie turns to Ozhim for an answer but it's Timber who speaks.

"You know she didn't do exactly what the Capitol said when they said it," she growls unhappily.

"Timber be quiet!" Ozhim demands.

Freddie and I exchange a look. All of us hate the Capitol to varying degrees but Timber seems to want to personally kill the entire society.

Ozhim changes the subject. "Now about your training. Since you both have caused a bit of an uproar try to be discreet when you're in the training room with other tributes. And Effy, _stay__away_ from that District 10 girl."

"I refuse," I say matter-of-factly. Timber sweeps her plate off the table in one swift movement.

"You selfish little girl! Don't you know what's at stake?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? All this cryptic shit everyone keeps spouting at me: 'they were right' 'you must survive' 'what's at stake'. It all means nothing to me! I'm going to do what I want, and if you blowhards don't like it well sucks for you! It's _my_ life in the Arena, _not_ yours."

Timber tries to jump at me over the table but Ozhim stops her. A hot plate of chicken comes spinning towards my lap but next thing I know my chair is yanked backwards saving me from a messy pair of pants. The Avox girl has pulled me backwards. For a second our eyes lock.

This seems to calm everyone down, including me. Timber slouches in her chair with a sullen look on her face. Ozhim's face is drawn in anxiety but he manages, "Alright Effy. Do what you will. If you insist on having that District 10 girl then make sure she isn't a burden. Make sure she learns a few things over the next few days so that she might be an asset."

"She'll know knots." We all look at Yoni who is watching us through squinted eyes. I begin to wonder if he was ever really asleep. "All District 10 people know knots. For cattle and the like. Some plants too. Gotta keep the livestock away from poisonous green. Even a mayor's daughter like her will have worked with the bare basics. Probably her own family's animals. Have her review plants she don't know. And make sure she can run."

I nod my understanding. At least someone isn't giving me a hard time (or trying to kill me) about Pandora. Freddie can't keep his eyes off Yoni and I can only guess what he's thinking of. _You__must__survive_. Not him, me. _Why_ me?

After dinner is bed which I welcome gratefully. I fall onto my bed amazed at the impossible softness of the mattress. I don't realize how tired I am before I'm lying down. I only get halfway under the covers before I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up naturally at around 6:30 in the morning. I take a shower trying to get the sticky feeling of the Capitol off me but all the water and soap has no effect. I step out of the shower to find that someone has made my bed and laid out a new outfit for me. It looks comfy enough so I put it on. The fabric seems to ripple against my skin and shrinks to fit me perfectly. Stupid Capitol and its useless tricks.

Freddie and I are the only ones up yet but a breakfast is already prepared. Hot cakes and syrup are devoured by the forkful in seconds and I start to shovel handfuls of fruits onto my plate that's still dripping with syrup. Freddie laughs under his breath and passes me a cup.

"What's this?"

"S'called hot cocoa."

I take a sip. It's delicious. I pour the whole scalding cup down my throat. Fruit quickly follows to cool it off.

Freddie and I stuff our faces under we're full to bursting. It might not be entirely too healthy but we'll be starving in a few days. Might as well stock up.

Timber joins us shortly. Freddie positions himself carefully between her and me but she seems to have chosen to ignore me this morning. She starts to eat and I notice she's acquired some of the habits of the Capitol residents in the way she nibbles at her food. So many trips here have practically made her one of them. But she holds no fondness for the people who made her outlive twenty three kinds when she was 13.

I was 7 and a half years old when Timber won her Hunger Games, so it's hard for me to remember exactly what happened that year. Tony had just turned 10, still two years away from his first Reaping day. The Hunger Games were still just a sort of story to me. No one I knew had ever gone so I didn't see how it actually effected real life. From what I can remember it was a viscous year. The arena was a sort of tropical jungle full of foreign animals and deadly mutations. I can't recall how Timber won, but that was the year I realized the games were _real_. Because when she came home there was a huge celebration and our entire District got care packages all year long. The games actually _did_ something to the world beyond the television. No one went hungry that year.

Timber takes a shot of clear liquid that I can smell all the way across the table. I wrinkle my nose in distaste. More alcohol? Alcohol isn't technically allowed in the Districts but every place has somewhere that makes it. I'd had some a few times and do admit I see the attraction, but I would appreciate it if Timber could stay lucid for any training we might be doing.

There's an awkward sort of silence until seven rolls around, and then Ozhim emerges from his room. He yawns and piles a plate high. The silence continues for a few more minutes and then Ozhim says over a mouthful of food, "Training starts at ten today. There are different stations set up around the training room. Try to go to stations with things you're weak at or don't know, but things you can feasibly do. I don't want you traipsing off to a swordship station Effy." He takes a bite and chews then continues, "And _watch_ everyone else. That's very important. Learn what they can do and what they're unable to do. It can mean the difference between life and death."

A thought seems to dawn on him. "Do either of you know how to swim?" Freddie nods his head. Ozhim looks and me and I shrug.

"In shallow ponds. I know how to _not_ drown if that helps. I'm not fast or anything.

Ozhim looks disappointed. "Ah Christ… well spend at least half an hour a day in the training pool. There are sometimes large bodies of water in the Arena that you'll need to get across, so it's always good to know." He looks darkly at Timber. She is staring hard at her plate and her knuckles are white from her grip on her fork. "Everything's good to know."

With a burst of noise Madame DeLuca barges through the elevator doors. She swoops in on me and begins to play with my hair. I go ridged in alarm and everyone around the table gapes at her in wonderment. She sings, "Oh Effy, darling, you were wonderful last night! Sorry I couldn't congratulate, there was an emergency with Sersee's hair. It started to change colors on its _own_,can you _believe_ that?"

"No I really can't," I reply drily. Freddie has his hand over his mouth and is trying to hide a chuckle. I'm going to _kill_ him.

"Anywho, we won't be around for a few days, we'll work on designs for the big interview practically _all week._ You're very different from what we'd expected so we had to scrap everything we'd been working on before you got here. We're thinking dark, powerful, what do you think?"

Before I can actually reply she exclaims, "Wonderful! Simply marvelous!" and she's gone as quickly as she came. My hair is piled in a heap of curls on my head. Freddie isn't hiding his laughter anymore and even Ozhim and moody Timber have given into the giggles I shake my hair back out quickly.

I want to ask Freddie to come explore with me but I don't want to get attached to him or anything so I venture out on my own. I have three hours to kill so I figure there's nothing better to do. Maybe I can find a way to escape. The thought sends me into a fit of giggles. What a ridiculous notion. There's no way to escape.

The view from our windows would be much more impressive if we were higher up. As it is our floor is only a little taller than most of the Capitol buildings. I can see reporters perched on every building that surrounds us, probably trying to get candid shots of some of the tributes. A few flashbulbs go off and I back away from the windows.

I make my way over to where I estimate Josie's room to be. To my surprise I can hear the television through the wall in the corridor. I quietly test the door. It glides open without a sound a tiptoe in.

Josie sits on the foot of her bed. She's staring intently at the television screen, a notepad clutched in one hand. She jots down notes in a continuous scream. I look at the screen expecting to see my competition. To my surprise I recognize tributes from a few years ago giving their big interviews. An interview starts and I recognize the winner of that year Cassie Ainsworth beaming infectiously into the camera.

"How are you liking your stay in the Capitol?"

"Wow, it's _excellent_. Everyone here is really really nice. If I win I'll definitely be coming back _all _the time."

"That's lovely sweetheart. So are you excited for the Games?"

"Oh, you know, in a way. I'm nervous of course but I'm pretty confident that I'll do OK."

"Lots of people are rooting for you. Did you know that? The pixie of District 2."

"Oh…wow. I had no idea! That's so flattering. Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes!" You're very popular Miss Ainsworth. So is anyone special rooting for you back home?"

A practiced blush. "Well…yes."

Appreciative gasps and giggles from the crowd. "Oh! Do tell us Cassie!"

"There's not much to tell. His name's Reuben."

"Is he your beau?"

"_No_ silly! He's my baby brother. He just turned one last month."

The crowd awws on cue and she has them eating out of the palm of her hand.

Josie turns to me suddenly and gestures toward the screen. "You see Cassie knew how popular she was before she went onstage. She used the surprise and happy reaction to make the crowd feel good about themselves and think she's a modest person. She's projecting that she's very innocent. She doesn't have a love interest. Who does she think of first? Her baby brother. The audience now wants her to win so she can go home to him."

I stay silent and Josie turns back to the television. Do I have something like that? Tony is handsome but he's _not_ a baby. Still I can use him. We're best friends, he'd die if he lost me. That'd gain some sympathy.

I don't want to watch any more interviews so I leave Josie to continue scribbling notes to herself. I peek into the rooms around her. They're the victors' rooms. The rooms are a little smaller than mine which is surprising. Ozhim is back in his room. From what I can tell he's asleep. Timber's room is empty. My stomach lurches uncomfortably as I realize she's probably still with Freddie. I look in Yoni's room. I think he's asleep too but before I can retreat from the doorway he says, "Effy. Come in."

I really don't want to but it would be rude to refuse. Slowly I make my way to the bed and sit on the very edge. Yoni sits up against his pillow and surveys me. "It might surprise you to know that I wasn't alarmed by your choice of partner. I saw the look on your face when she was first called for her district."

I feel confusion wash over me. "Why were you watching me before I was even announced as a tribute?"

Yoni chuckles and proceeds to ignore my question. "She has more potential than people give her credit for. But I must be clear. You _cannot_ choose her over yourself. Do you understand?"

I nod slowly. Of course I know this. I have to win, for Tony. If I lose he'll get himself killed. It doesn't make the knowledge that the sweet Pandora will have to die any less painful.

Yoni looks past me and suddenly he's far away. "Did you know I was eleven when we finally lost the rebellion?"

My eyes widen. No, I guess I'd never realized… It seems like the rebellion was so long ago no one from then could still be alive. Yoni sees my look and nods. "Of course you didn't. The world has been this way for you your entire life. For your parents too. Imagining a time before is impossible. Well let me tell you, I remember everything. The smell of burning trees and burning people, the feel of a gun in my tiny hands. My father had gone off with most of the men from our district to the Capitol so I was left to take care of our family, the oldest boy in a family of five. The Capitol set our forests on fire to prevent us from escaping. I remember the day the helicopters landed in our town square. I rushed out with that gun to try and kill some Peacekeepers but an old woman grabbed me and threw my gun into an alley. She held me and we watched as dozens of boys, teens and boys my age, got gunned down by the Peacekeepers as easy as if they were unarmed fowl. One Peacekeeper had a microphone and he announced over the gunfire that the districts had lost. The rebellion was over."

He closed his eyes. I bite the inside of my cheek, fighting the overwhelming urge to vomit. Monsters. The Capitol government bred monsters. But why was Yoni telling me this? And _here_ of all places? There was no doubt that this room, all rooms in this entire building, was bugged. Did he want to get killed?

Abruptly Yoni changes the subject. "Your brother seems quite headstrong. Does he have many friends? He seems like the kind of person who would."

I don't answer. My blood has gone cold. Because Yoni is saying something else. He _hadn't_ changed the subject. He was asking me- he wanted to know if people would follow Tony. Yoni wants District 7 to… what, rebel? And he wants it to be sparked by me and my brother. But Tony would only rebel if I _died_ so- This wasn't making any sense in my head. Yoni had said just yesterday that I mustn't.

Yoni is quiet and his eyes are still closed so I decide now would be the best time to make my getaway. Maybe I was reading too much into all of this. Maybe Yoni just wanted to know more about my brother. I decide that's the only reasonable explanation and try to forget that this conversation ever occurred.

I still have more than an hour to kill so I head back to my bedroom. The Avox girl is there putting sweets on my pillow and spraying the room with a noxious odor that keeps changing every few seconds. I cough in discomfort and she freezes. She retreats to stand against the wall, head lowered submissively.

She's a tiny little thing, probably about my age, with frizzy hair that had been cut short against her scalp. Her eyes are big in her face and they're a strange green. She looks at me skittishly and then looks back down. "It's OK, you don't have to act so scared," I mutter. I can't help but feel slightly annoyed by her behavior even though I know she's required to act this way. She has nothing to fear from _me_. Then I remember I'm not supposed to address her unless I have a command so I say, "Here, look at me. And stop cowering. Now."

The Avox looks up hesitantly. I smile at her quickly. "Go get me a cup of cocoa and sit with me while I drink in case I need anything else."

She scurries off. I sit on my bed. Not even a minute goes by before she's back mug in hand. She hands it to me and sits in a chair across from me. I take it she can't sit on the bed. I sip slowly at the cocoa, savoring its intoxicating taste.

About halfway through the cocoa I pause. "Tell me what you did to warrant becoming an Avox." The color drains from her face and she shakes her head. I frown. "What, you can't tell me? I gave an order didn't I? So you're required to respond right?"

The Avox girl is shaking now and I start to regret what I'm trying to do. I don't know how to backpedal from this so I down the rest of the drink and hold the mug out for her to take. "You can go now."

As soon as she's gone I fall back onto my bed and close my eyes. Everything I've done since all this has started feels wrong. Like I've made stupid decisions at every turn. Pandora…she was my biggest mistake. I put a giant target on her back, dooming her even moreso than she already was. I feel like I'm missing most of the pieces to a large puzzle and everyone else is holding what I need. Yoni, Josie, Timber… and Freddie. I can't help thinking that Freddie holds a very important piece. One that I'll be needing.

I stay in bed until 9:55. I finally sit up and make my way out of my room and toward the elevator. Timber and Freddie are already there. He laughs at something she says and my hands are suddenly clenched painfully with my nails digging into my palms. I push past both of them and get onto the elevator, cheeks ablaze. Freddie gives me a hopelessly befuddled look. Timber has a smirk on her face making me hate her all the more.

The elevator ride feels like it takes forever. As soon as the doors open I'm out of there, trying my best to get away from Freddie. I stop in my tracks. The training room is amazing.

Instantly my eyes are drawn to the ceiling, looking for anything us squirrels can utilize. My heart leaps with joy as I take in the trapeze-like structure set up thirty feet above the floor. I've always wanted to try jumping on one of those. The bars are metal and won't break under my weight: I've bounced on thinner tree limbs. And the ropes… won't be much harder to balance out than landing on a branch when the wind is making even the trunks quiver.

"We aren't supposed to call attention to ourselves Effy," Freddie mutters unconvincingly from behind me. I take a second to glance at him. He's staring just as fixatedly at the trapeze as I am. He's practically salivating with excitement.

"Well… we can just go up and get a feel for it. It'll be different from our tries and…and we need to know how to use them to show off our skills to the Gamemasters right?" We exchange a look and in seconds we're running to opposite poles. I take the rungs two at a time. I reach the platform in seconds and look across to see that Freddie has done the same.

The platforms are about 40 feet off the floor and the trapezes are about five feet lower. The trapezes are set up about five feet from each other, placed equally over the length of the room. A net is set up ten feet from the floor to catch us. I kick the shoes they've given us to wear off. Spotters wear leather slipons so that our feet can better grip the trees. The rubber soled sneakers given to us will be less than useless up here. A rope is tethered to the trapeze closest to the platform so I can pull it up, but I won't be needing that. I jump into the air, aiming for the metal bar.

My landing is shaky and I have to grab the ropes to steady myself. I feel the bar under my feet, testing its give as I push it gently backwards. I grin and leap to the next one and I'm running now, bouncing easily from one bar to the next.

Freddie and I are almost to the middle when I realize we can't safely leap past each other, there isn't enough room. With practiced grace Freddie steps backward and falls a few feet to grab the bar with his hands so I can past with agility that surprises even me as I jump to his bar and move on, careful not to step on his hands. I look back just in time to see Freddie has swung up into a crouch on the bar and he pounces to the next one with little difficulty.

I've run out of trapezes and the platform is too high for me to reasonably reach, so in a split second I decide to fall into the net. I somersault off the last bar, landing easily into the net. Freddie is only seconds after me. The net caves with the added weight and we tumble into each other. I realize I'm laughing happily when I notice Freddie is doing the same.

Freddie stands wobbily and offers me his hand. Still high on the familiar feeling of soaring through the air I take it. We grin sheepishly at each other. Our breath is slightly labored from the adrenaline. A blush threatens to grow again and I look down to avoid his gaze. My stomach drops.

Everyone in the training room is staring up at us. Some have unmistakable looks of contempt on their faces. Most are just watching us in awe, but I'm able to pick out two faces that are impressed as well as pleased. One is Panda, watching us with wide eyed wonder, and the other is strangely Cook. He has a huge grin plastered on his face.

The blood in my ears quiets enough that I can finally hear someone cursing loudly in the corner. I quickly recognize Timber's tone and find her furious face.

Crap. We've done it again.

What the fuck is _wrong_ with me?

Freddie's face has become somber in discomfort. We both jump down to the floor and move away from each other as quickly as possible.

Pandora bounds up to me, jabbering with excitement. "That was brilliant Effy! Can all District 7 kids do that? I've never seen anything like _that_ before!" I look up at the trapeze structure where some of the bars still swing idly and from here… I realize just how incredible what we just did was. Freddie and I were so in sync with the bars… nothing like branches at home. How had we just _done_ that? Were we really that good? I know I'm one of the best spotters but this is just ridiculous.

"Erm…yeah. That was pretty basic squirrel stuff," I lie.

"Oh jeez, that's amazing."

I smile softly at her. Surprising her praise makes me feel a little better. "So Panda," I start. She beams at my use of the nickname. "You can do knots right?"

Pandora nods. "How'd you know? Yeah… I guess all District 10 kids can. I'm good if that's what you're actually asking. I can do any knot. You've got to know quite a few just for traps so-"

My eyes widen. "Wait, what? Can you build traps?"

Pandora nods again. "Ya, all sorts. I'm in charge of our personal livestock so I have to be able to put up traps to catch predators."

Traps… that's actually very useful. I'm OK with traps, Tony's the real brains there. It'll help with catching food. "Ok, so knots and traps. What else? Plants right?"

"Yeah, gotta know plants to keep the animals away from poison." So Yoni was right. "Also I'm a pretty good cook and I can run faster than most kids in my village. Had to learn when my classmates would chase me."

"Chase you?" This statement confuses me.

Pandora smiles bashfully. "Oh, yeah, well I wasn't too popular back home. I'm the mayor's daughter so they all think I'm spoiled and soft. Also they think I'm odd. Anyway so they used to try and nick my stuff all the time so I learned how to run. And I can climb a tree better than most folks at home but certainly not anything _close_ to what you can do!"

People picked on sweet Panda? My heart aches uncomfortably. But it doesn't seem to bother her any.

"So I'm supposed to ask you what you can do right? Besides running on air I mean."

I think seriously for a second. What _can_ I do? Well… if I'm in the trees _no one_ can catch me. Not even Tony. And I'm good at picking the exact right spot to hide in the treebed so that I can't be found. And… all District 7 kids carry knives. "I'm fast. I can hide better than anyone I know. I'm good with knives." A thought occurs to me. Might I be stronger than your average tribute? I'd once had to carry a deer carcass up into a tree to hide it from some Peacekeepers. It'd been hard going and I'd been black and blue for days after thanks to the deer's antlers knocking against my side every few seconds. I envision myself with that deer tied to my back, climbing hand over hand into a tree. Definitely not as strong as Freddie would be with all the heavy lifting of a logger but… "And I'm stronger than I look."

Pandora smiles. "I think we'll make a good team." She's right too; we will. With her trapping and knowledge of plant life we'll be good. Loggers and spotters only memorize the bare minimum of edible plants. There will probably be a lot more to choose from in the Arena.

I spot the edible plant station. Not man people are around it. "Do you want to teach me some plants Panda? You can brush up on some you might not be a familiar with too."

Pandora grabs my hand eagerly and we head over to the station. We spend the morning looking at plants and then over at a camouflage station. I tug playfully at a lock of her hair, teasing her that we'll have to have her bathe in mud once we're in the Games.

Training is surprisingly fun. We only get to the two stations before lunch rolls around. We sit at a table and Freddie half joins us. He has his back slightly turned to us but will sometimes add something in our conversation. After a while I begin to survey the rest of the tributes interactions.

Most tributes are sitting alone. Alliances are rare and usually are formed between tributes of the same district. Usually the biggest alliance is the Career alliance that forms almost every year. As the strongest players they want to kill all the weaklings before they turn on their "equals". This year things seem to have been switched up. Both Katie and Cook sit alone. Cook is shoveling pounds of food down his gullet and Katie is scowling at her near empty plate. Her eyes seem to often travel towards the other side of the room where Emily and James are seated together talking quietly. Both District 1s are content ignoring everyone around them, even when District 2's Abigail and Crispin approach to seemingly extend an olive branch. I'm actually fairly sure I see Cook bark at Crispin when he gets too close.

The leftover Careers from Districts 2 and 4 sit together. They have most likely formed the alliance without District 1's participation. Abigail, Leio and Crispin appear to be getting along famously. Naomi from District 4 looks less than pleased to be there. She keeps trying to flick peas into Abigail's hair when the girl isn't looking.

Everyone else is spaced out strategically. Most everyone is quiet. The loudest table is the Careers. I quickly decide Abigail is the most annoying individual I've ever met. Her laughter alone insights murderous rage in me. Crispin doesn't seem to like Naomi very much. Every chance he gets he gives her backhanded compliments. The poor girl is seething but seems to be unwilling to leave Leio. She'll have to put up with these people she dislikes.

The doors to the cafeteria bang open and suddenly two victors enter. No other victors are down here so their presence is odd. With a start I realize one is Cassie Ainsworth, the girl I'd watched get interviewed just this morning. She's clinging to the arm of a boy with tan skin and bleached blonde hair, very similar to Naomi. I recognize him as the winner of the year before Cassie, District 4's Maxxie Oliver. He was a legend in his own right. In the history of the Games he was the only victor never to have killed anyone. He outlasted everyone but one tribute who managed to get killed when in disorientation he'd wacked a hive of trackerjacks and had been stung to death. Although the Capitol hadn't generally appreciated the lack of violence from the victor, he'd acquired a fanbase because of his charming disposition and his peaceful nature. It helped that he was one of the most handsome tributes ever to win.

It surprises me how close Cassie and Maxxie appear to be. Especially since Cassie had been a surprisingly deadly tribute. She'd killed almost half of her competitors on her own. A lethal victor paired with the most peaceful of the bunch? Doesn't make much sense. And yet here they are leaning against one another and talking cheerfully about whatever victors find entertaining.

Naomi visibly brightens at the sight of Maxxie, who must be one of her mentors. She excuses herself and eagerly trots up to him. I don't miss the jealous glare she quickly gives Cassie. Maxxie is (or pretends to be) oblivious to this and he smiles warmly at Naomi. Cassie gives a smile dripping with falseness.

"Yikes," Freddie mutters. He's been watching all this too. I nod my agreement. Pandora looks from me to Freddie. She must not have been paying attention because she doesn't know what we're talking about.

Cassie detaches herself from Maxxie to let him speak with his charge alone. She ignores her own tributes, instead letting her gaze travel over everyone else. Her eyes rest on our table and interest sparks in her usually dead eyes. She grins and comes over. For some reason I feel less afraid of her than I probably should. She sits down next to Panda and gives her a thoughtful look. Finally she giggles, "Cute!" and starts playing with one of Panda's plaits. Pandora is frozen in shock.

"Hey, wait a second-" Freddie starts, but I nudge his knee with mine. I try to give both him and Panda a reassuring look. Cassie's face stays turned toward Panda but her eyes narrow and turn to look at me. Her eyes are like a predator's, cold and calculating. She smiles but I recognize it to be more of a warning, like a wolf bearing her teeth. She's reminding me who she is. But she is no threat to me. She's examining us. As if she wants to know we're worthy. Or, more specifically, if _I'm_ worthy. But worthy of what I'm not sure. To take on her tributes? Probably.

"So you're the girl with the brother? You've been causing quite a stir you know. Choosing cutie pie as a partner was a bold move too. Are you trying to say you can win even with such a disadvantage?" Cassie prods cruelly. Pandora blushes and looks down at the table in shame.

"She is in no way a detriment to my _game_ Cassie," I reply icily. Cassie's eyes widen in excitement, as if her prey has offered more of a challenge than she'd anticipated and she looks forward to the added difficulty.

"Wow, you _are_ a feisty one aren't you? Do you think that'll be enough then?"

"I think I have a good chance at winning," I retort coolly.

To my surprise her face falls slightly and she looks almost disappointed. Her face grows hard. "Oh…winning…wow, you aren't there yet are you? Such a shame." Abruptly she stands and walks away leaving us in mute confusion. She walks up to Maxxie and whispers something in his ear. Both look over at our table for a second. Are we really so interesting?

Lunch ends and we head back to training for a few more hours. I take Pandora to a knife wielding station and show her basic knife handling skills like thrusts and parries. She learns the basics quickly so I try to show her how to throw a knife. There's a target set up only a few feet away and I throw the knife easily and hit a bull's-eye. An assistant removes my knife and hands it back to me. Pandora is staring at it as it's handed back. "How'd you _do_ that?"

I smile triumphantly. "There's a game we play in 7 that requires perfect aim. I'm one of the best players."

Pandora nods and tries to aim her knife like I did. I can tell it's going to bounce just by the way she holds it. She throws and the knife hits one of the outer rings of the target handle first and clatters to the floor. I explain spin and force to her for a good twenty minutes until she can hit the target on one of the outer rings and stick pretty faithfully.

The assistant brings back the knife but before Pandora can take it someone grabs the handle. Cook smiles cheekily at us as he twirls the knife easily on his fingertips. Without looking at the target he throws the knife. It imbeds itself blade first into the bull's-eye. "Hey up girls," he greets us. It's the first time I've heard him speak.

"…hi?" Pandora replies warily. I share her doubt. Why is a Career talking to us? I look quickly to where the assistant is still trying to pry the knife from the target and my blood runs cold. There's no doubt in my mind he will be the most formidable opponent in the Games.

He looks us over once more and finally his eyes rest on me. His eyes flash in a manner I don't recognize. "So princess-" he says, and with a start I realize he's addressing me. "-how come you chose weird girl as your partner ey? Not your district mate, not me, her." Not _him_? What in the world does _that_ mean? He was never an option! But his face is serious. He isn't mocking me, he's genuinely wondering _why_ I didn't choose him. My head is spinning.

He seems to understand that his question has thrown me for a loop so he backs off gracefully. He hands the knife to Panda and smiles at her. It's a kind smile. "This your first day with knives weird girl? You're pretty good for new meat."

Pandora's face lights up with happiness. "Ta!" she chirps. "Oh, and if you want to know my name's Pandora, only you probably didn't."

He grins amicably and taps her nose with his fingertip. "Is it now weird girl? Well alright then." I find myself dropping my guard with him. Immediately a warning goes off in my brain. Danger! Irresistible Career tribute trying to charm his way into you trusting him! He'll snap your neck! I grab Pandora's hand protectively. She gives me a startled look as I begin to pull her away.

Cook looks alarmed and quickly says, "Hey, don't be like that! I was only-do you want- I could _help you_ OK?"

"No thanks," I snap. He looks almost hurt and I feel a rush of guilt.

But we could not _afford_ to trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the interest! It means a lot :) Two people have suggested I move this to the regular Skins archive to get more traffic so I have. Also this next chapter might be my only update for a little while, I don't want to catch up with my writing too quickly.**

After training we return to our floor. Freddie and I are pulled apart and grilled about our training separately. I taste bile when I realize Timber has claimed Freddie. Ozhim quickly distracts me with a tirade of questions. What stations did I go to? What did I learn? And most important- _what_ information did I gather about the competition?

I tell him my observations carefully. The twins always stayed on opposite ends of a room. When one moved the other followed and they spent most of their time spinning away from each other. They did _not_ want to be grouped together. But Katie from District 1 was constantly looking at Emily. I didn't miss the frustration on her face. The Careers travelled around in a pack. Naomi was the weak link. If she saw a better offer she'd turn on them in a heartbeat. She disliked her allies a great deal. JJ from District 3 had been unnerving. He'd spent most of the time watching everyone else, not even trying to hide it.

Ozhim listened to the rest and finally said, "So you think the twins won't become an alliance?"

I shrug. "Not sure. Emily won't leave James' side. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with Katie. Katie… is much harder to read. I can't tell whether she wants to get anywhere near Emily or not. I don't think she knows either really."

Ozhim is quiet as he ponders this. Then he says, "I noticed you left Cook out of your assessment."

I shift uncomfortably thinking about Cook and his disarming smile. "Well…" I tell Ozhim what happened with him at the station and Ozhim looks alarmed.

"He did what?" Ozhim demands.

"I think… he was offering a partnership." It doesn't make sense but that's what had _happened_ right?

"Effy, _how_ could you tell me this last!" Ozhim is furious with me. But I can see under his rage an almost excited face. I don't say anything more.

We have dinner and Ozhim and Timber whisper their findings to each other all through the meal. I tuck in as vigorously as ever but my stomach is in knots. Freddie looks just as nervous.

The Avox girl is back. I wonder why she didn't talk to me this morning. "Hey Ozhim? Are Avoxes not allowed to speak?"

The table goes terribly silent. The victors and Josie are giving me identical looks of horror. Josie breathes, "Oh my goodness."

"What? What'd I say?" I ask, annoyed. I look at Freddie who shares my perplexed look.

Timber scowls at me. "Did you try to _talk_ to one?"

I know instantly what I'd tried was extremely taboo. But how was I supposed to know? I'm hesitant to answer but everyone's waiting so I say defensively, "I _did_ order her to answer, it wasn't like I wasn't following those _rules_. You can only address them with a command right?"

"You stupid heartless girl," Timber growls. It feels like a punch in the gut.

"Now hold on a minute, don't be mean. If she did something wrong she doesn't know. Neither do I for that matter," Freddie snaps at my defense. He looks pissed off as he continues, "Do you expect us to know all of this stuff telepathically Timber? You're being unfair."

Timber rolls her eyes but she looks adequately chastened. "Whatever. Avox don't have tongues. They can't talk."

I can actually feel my face grow pale as the blood drains from my cheeks. I feel like throwing up but my throat has tightened up. The color drains from the room as my head spins sickly. I push away from the table and run to my room in blind terror.

I collapse onto my bed. Eventually I realize I'm screaming for Tony. Why am I here in this awful place? People paint themselves like clowns and watch children slaughter each other while being served by maimed servants food farmed and caught by starving people. And that's only what I've seen. All I want is to be home with my brother, climbing in the trees and being…alive. I'm going to die.

I pretend not to hear the people knocking on my door. I'm done with them for today. Dotty Josie and venomous Timber, tired Ozhim and Freddie… Freddie who cares too much. My heart aches unexpectedly at the thought of Freddie. Why does such a kind soul like him have to die?

Before I know it it's morning. At some point I fell asleep. I'm feeling a little better now so I take a shower and get dressed, then go to get some breakfast.

Freddie is already there just like yesterday. He smiles at me and hands me a cup of cocoa without saying anything. This I am extremely grateful for. I don't want to talk just yet about anything.

We eat in companionable silence. I eat almost half of the large platter of bacon on the table. Crying must have made me hungry. I'm finishing off my fifth strawberry when I say, "So…do you want to help me teach Panda how to swim?"

He looks surprised by my request but very pleased. He nods and I offer him a tentative smile. His ears go red and he tucks his head back into eating. Odd.

Timber joins us after half an hour. She won't look at me but I think I hear her mumble an apology my way before she takes a plate. I look to Freddie for confirmation. He shrugs and smiles. I think he might have given her a good scolding after my dramatic departure. I know how scary he can be when he's mad.

When I feel full I head back to my room for some more alone time. I lay on my bed and close my eyes. Interacting with so many people I have to kill is getting to me. I feel like crying all the time especially when I find myself seriously thinking about taking another human being's life.

It takes everything I have to get up again for today's training. I meet Freddie in front of the elevator. To my relief no one else is there to see us off.

When we get down to the training room Pandora is already there. She runs up to me eagerly. "Howdy do Eff! Are we actually talking to Freds today?"

"Eff?" I ask incredulously.

"Freds?" Freddie chuckles at the same time.

Pandora laughs and grabs both our hands. "So what are we doing today?"

I shake my head, trying to hide my smile. "I mentioned swimming yesterday and you said you couldn't. So 'Freds' and I are going to teach you."

Pandora starts to chatter happily as we make our way to the pool for the first time. She cuts off and we stop abruptly to stare in wonder at the queer body of water before us. The pool is in a room separated from all the other training equipment so we hadn't gotten a good look at it until now. The water glows an eerie aqua color: the brightest, cleanest and yet smelliest water I have ever seen. It looks unnatural, alien, almost toxic. The pool itself is a rectangle. Looking at the floor there are tiles on the edge announcing "12 ft", "10 ft", "8 ft", and then stops. "So not a learning pool then," Freddie says drily.

An assistant walks up to us and hands Freddie a pair of swim trunks and Panda and me some odd leotard-like swimsuits. I'd seen this sort of suit before but if I ever went swimming I'd go in my undergarments or naked. The attendant pointed to some changing rooms and motioned that we should change in there.

We change quickly and walk out. We stand awkwardly at the edge of the pool unsure of how to proceed. Finally Freddie says, "Right then. So I'll get in first. Then Effy, you help Pandora in. You can hold her arm and I'll grab her in the water. Then you can get in."

Freddie jumps into the water, splashing us girls with the strange water. Freddie broke the surface gasping, "It- it's _warm_! Like bath water! And it tastes _funny_!"

"The water contains chlorine to keep it clean," the assistant explains in a bored voice. "It's a chemical. It used to sting if you opened your eyes but scientists were able to fix that. Can't get the taste to go away though."

"Or the smell," Pandora mutters, wrinkling her nose.

"Come on Panda," I say as I grab her arm. I smile at her mischievously. "Time to sink or swim."

We get Panda into the water and I drop in. All three of us cling to the side. "What now?" I say.

"Erm… not sure. I was taught in shallow water first."

"Me…too," I sigh. This was stupid.

Suddenly a whoop of victory sounds from somewhere behind us. A shadow passes over as a figure jumps right over us into the pool, flailing all the way. We're hit with a wave of water. The person explodes through the surface, shaking his head like a dog. "Yeah-ha-ha!" he cheers loudly. He wipes the water from his eyes with his arm and swims toward us.

" 'lo Cookie," Pandora says shyly. Cook grins in reply.

"Yo Pan-do-ra. Are you just learnin'?"

I scowl icily at him. "You _know_ she is. You've probably been listening to us the whole time."

Cook throws his head back in laughter. "Chillax princess, I've come to help haven't I?"

"You what?" Freddie asks in wonderment.

"Yeah! I learned how to swim in one of these. You two learned in some forest creek right? Little different." I was seething now. How _dare_ he! Cook sniffs. "My da pushed me into a pool when I was three, but I won't do that to you Panda. I seen what most parents do to teach their kids." He swims up to Pandora's side. "Now Panda, I'mma put my palms against your stomach and lift you up horizontal OK? Don't freak."

Pandora lets him and she's lifted into a floating position. Freddie and I exchange wary looks. Freddie seems less hostile than me though and in a second he's made himself float like Panda. As if he wants to learn too. I frown stubbornly but now Cook is in that position and I'm the only one with my feet still against the wall. Pandora looks at me expectantly. With a groan of annoyance I join them.

Cook looks thoroughly pleased with himself at my submission but to his credit he turns back to Pandora. "Right, good love. Do you feel it, the air in your chest? If you stay calm it'll always keep you afloat. But that's not swimming righ'? You gotta propel yourself somehow." He proceeds to teach us how to kick and then shows us how to move our head and arms, all against the wall.

After a while he pushes away from the wall to tread water about three feet away. "You got the basics now. So what you'll do is put your feet against the wall and push yourself toward me. When you lose momentum just do what I told you alright?" Pandora nods uneasily.

She pushes off and reaches him easily with just that but before she can get to him Cook has backed up and he's swimming away from her. A trap! I yell his name in protest and am about to launch myself to Panda's aid when an arm snakes around my waist and holds me back. Freddie's mouth is next to my ear and he whispers, "Wait."

Pandora starts to flounder but then the training against the wall kicks in and she's kicking and spinning her arms, slowly at first but then quicker as she realizes she's moving and her confidence grows. She swims the rest of the way to Cook. Cook grabs her and pulls her up, grinning goofily. "Hey hey, lookit that Panda Pops! You did it!" She's breathing heavily from fear and adrenaline but she manages to beam at him. He twirls her playfully.

I smile despite myself. With a start I realize Freddie's arm is still around my waist. He realizes an instant after I do and lets go. We move away from each other quickly. I push off the wall and collide with Cook who is taken by surprise. I push off the wall and collide with Cook who is taken by surprise. I dunk his head under the water grinning impishly. "Cheeky bastard!" I crow. He squirms from under me and we start to play fight. Panda laughs at us. Cook and I exchange a conspiratory look and jump on her.

Some sort of metal hook catches my arm and pulls me toward the wall. I kick in confusion and I can see where two more hooks have grabbed Cook and Panda. We're being pulled forcefully away from each other by some assistants on the edge of the pool. One assistant says in command, "Do not try to injure a fellow tribute!"

Cook and I start yelling in protest. We weren't trying to hurt each other! That should have been obvious. But maybe any fraternizing with the enemy was frowned upon.

The hook loosens on my arm and suddenly the assistant lands in the water next to me. Freddie stands for a second where the assistant once stood, laughing and shouting, "Be cool, you wankers!" He lets out a holler and jumps in. He grabs me fast and we swim away from where the assistant is just recovering.

Cook lets out a roar of approval and tugs on his hook. It makes the assistant lose balance and fall into the pool. Cook viscously kicks the man and uses him to push off toward Panda. Cook and I reach her at the same time. I get her uncaught and hand the hook off to Cook who wastes no time in puling the last assistant in.

Freddie yells for us to hurry from where he's gotten out of the pool. The attendants are starting to come after us. They look spitting mad. We all swim to Freddie. Cook and I push Panda up first and Freddie pulls her to his side. Freddie grabs Cook's arm and helps him out next. They exchange a nod, grinning at each other in comradery. Freddie and Cook grab one of my arms each and yank me out just as an assistant grabs for me. I stick out my tongue and manage to kick the fellow in the face before we all turn tail and flee, all still wet.

Pandora is ahead of us but she manages to slip and fall because she's tracking water onto the smooth training floor. Freddie and Cook grab her up on each side and I push from behind and we're all laughing so hard we eventually fall into a heap of moist bodies. Tears of laughter are starting to fall. It's like we're putting all the happy into one big burst before we enter the Arena. Our fellow tributes are staring at us like we're aliens. I suppose it's natural. Something like this is simply _unheard_ of. I can see where Emily and James stand trying to hide giggles behind their hands. Katie looks from us to her sister and her face grows red with anger. Naomi is the only tribute not hiding her amusement. She comes over and holds out a hand for one of us to take so she can help us stand. "Blimey, what do you think you're doing? Crazy is what you lot are."

Cook grabs her hand but instead of letting her pull him up he swiftly brings it to his lips. He waggles his eyebrows at her. "I suppose that's us. Fun though innit? Want to join?"

Her face had gotten a mildly disgusted if not flattered look when he'd planted the kiss but at the question she pulled her hand free and took a step backward. "Erm… that is… what are you playing at?" She looks mad all of a sudden and she retreats back to her fellow Careers.

"You do realize there's no 'us' right Cook?" I ask. I don't want to because Cook… Cook seems like a really great guy. But he's volatile, dangerous. I don't know him enough to be sure he won't turn on Panda and me the second we enter the Arena. Cook doesn't look surprised at my proclamation.

"Fair 'nuf. But know I don't look _forward_ to killing you two lasses," he says softly. I smile at him. It's the closest claim to a friendship we can get at this point. He turns to Freddie somberly. "Nor you mate. If I had a choice-"

"But we don't. So… there's no point in-" Freddie trails off looking honestly very upset. We scramble off each other and stand. I pull Panda to my side and the four of us stand looking at each other for one long moment, then turn our backs and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day and a half of training go by in a blur of learning anything and everything we can in a short period of time. How to make a hook out of anything, how to track prey, how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to make smoke signals. On and on. Panda and I barely talk now, we're so focused on retaining information. But sometimes her pinkie will find it's way around mine and I feel comfort. Just knowing I won't be alone in there, in some ways it's enough.

The third training day is scoring day, the day that we have to show what we can do to the Gamemasters. They then broadcast a score for each tribute so that citizens can place bets or start rooting for who they think will win. It starts at lunch. Cook goes first and I know we're in trouble. How are any of us supposed to compare to _that_? As he leaves he shoots me a thumbs up and I grin despite myself. Here's hoping he scares the fucking pants off those cocksuckers.

I sit with Panda and we watch as one by one everyone leaves. I'm the fourteenth person they're going to see today. Will I even hold a candle to these people? My stomach flipflops as Freddie is called. But only because it means I'm next, obviously.

About fifteen minutes later I'm called. Pandora grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. It's not entirely too comforting.

The Gamemasters all sit at a huge banquet table picking at food. Only about two thirds of them look up. I give them a reproachful glare. Aren't they going to even pay attention? The ones that are looking at me shift uncomfortably under my gaze. Good. I don't like being paraded around like a tourist attraction but I like it less when the people I'm being paraded in front of _ignore_ me.

I grab some tiny targets (about ten inches in diameter) and some knives. I place the targets on the floor and tuck the knives into my belt. Then I go to the base of the trapeze and begin to climb. It's time for some knife throwing, squirrel child style.

District 7 kids start learning the tricks of climbing trees at three-years-old. For about two years it's mostly learning balance, making our hands rough and racing to the top. Then we learn tree-tag. It's what you'd imagine, chasing around our friends, or peers anyway for me. At about age nine it gets boring and that's where knife throwing and other stuff comes in. The basic game is to set up targets on the forest floor, climb up into the trees and throw knives to try and hit the targets from fifty odd feet in the air. The best knife throwers can do it while running. And I'm one of the best.

I'm on the platform and I'm nervous because I haven't actually practiced for this beforehand. But as soon as the heel of my foot hits that first bar I throw and I know I'm in my element. I run forward, throw the rest of my knives and do a neat swan dive into a roll into the net below.

Three out of five I got bullseyes. Not bad. But I missed one target completely which I dislike. There goes my record.

That's the best trick I have up my sleeve so I do some other less impressive stuff before I go. By the end I'm cursing my decision to do that first because I think I've lost their interest. I leave without any sort of farewell.

I head back up to our floor and ignore Freddie's questions when I arrive. He looks like a kicked puppy but I don't care.

I hope Panda does alright.

That night Ozhim practically drags me out of my room so we can all watch the results together. Cook gets an eleven out of twelve points, which is very impressive. I wonder if he managed to injure anymore assistants in the process.

Katie Fitch gets a ten, Crispin and Abigail both get nines. Keeping with the Career Tribute tradition of getting high marks, so does Leio. Naomi gets a ten.

Freddie and I both get eights. I'm pleasantly surprised by this. Pandora gets a five, which I am happy to note is not the lowest score anyone has received.

All too soon the interview day comes. Ozhim, Timber and Josie pull Freddie and me into a room and start in on us. Royalty! We're still royalty? "Effy your cold demeanor _works_ for you, but only because they know of your hidden tenderness toward your brother. _Work_ with that. When Tony comes up, pretend to struggle to hide behind your calm persona." Pretend? I won't have to.

"Freddie, the audience loves your charming smile. You're the kindness behind the crown if you will. Be yourself really. Talk about your family, your sister!" I look at Freddie in surprise. He has a sister?

They grill us for hours until we're whisked away by our beauty teams.

Madame DeLuca has been busy and she has no problem telling me so. The beginning team with Sersee scrub me down thoroughly but it doesn't take as long a last time. Finally they're dressing me.

All I can see is dark green and black. Lots and lots of black. A choker attached to the dress is tightened around my neck. Between the choker and the solid fabric starting below my armpits there's a layer of lacy netting. My arms are bare until thick gold bracelets are placed on them. The dress goes just past my ass and they've pulled on tights made to look the same as the netting on my neck. Someone is threading gold in my hair again but they're working more vigorously than I remember and I think I see a black strand. Madame DeLuca starts coating what I can only assume is black charcoal layer after layer around my eyes. She carefully smudges it along my cheekbones. Black lipstick is next. Daino pulls some large boots with lethal looking heels onto my feet.

Madame DeLuca pulls me toward the mirror. I stand on wobbly legs, but the figure before me _would not_ wobble.

I'm a queen again, but not delicate and fierce like last time. I am dark and terrible. And beautiful.

I am death.

I close my eyes, scared and awestruck by my own reflection. How can that be possible? How can a person be afraid of themselves? It's simple. The girl in the mirror isn't me. I was lost somewhere between here and my home, back on that train.

The second a murderous thought had formed in my head.

I don't want to have to pretend to be this stranger in front of millions of people. I can't do this. But somehow I'm moving again, down a hallway, down stairs, away. I lose track of my movements. I feel so sick, so lightheaded, so… terrified. Tony screams at me in my head to wake up, fight, live, _wake_-

and suddenly I'm walking onto a stage and sitting down in a chair next to Freddie. Freddie's eyes are huge in his head as he looks at me. They've dressed him as my polar opposite, the white king to my black queen.

Suddenly the lights grow brighter to a blinding level and the applause is booming around us. Dougie, the loveable, everyone's friend of the Capitol, comes out smiling widely. He raises his hands in acknowledgement and the crowd roars. After almost five minutes he gets them to quiet enough for him to be heard. He sits down in his chair that's been set up across from an empty one for us tributes to sit in. "Well, today is an exciting day isn't it everyone?" The expected applause returns in answer. His smile shows just as much eagerness as he says, "And it's a _big_ year too. Some very interesting players we have."

He's talking about the twins of course and Cook too probably.

Dougie rattles off some traditional speech and then he calls up the first tribute. This process goes from first district to twelfth, so the first name called is Katie Fitch. She's dressed in a garment that catches the light and sparkles like a diamond. Her hair is piled on her head and held with many many sparkling pins. She grins confidently. After all the cold behavior this week it's surprising me how nice she looks.

Dougie leans forward to take her hand. "Ah, Miss Katie Fitch, how good to meet you. One of a pair tonight, correct?"

Her bright smile falters and you can't miss the unsure look that passes over her face. "Uh…"

Dougie looks concerned. "So sorry dearie, sore subject?"

Katie's smile is plastered back on but now I'm less convinced. "Oh, don't be worried Dougie. Yeah… it's a little weird meeting her in this place of all places right? It's really too bad. We've talked a bit and she seems so sweet." _Lie_.

I look past Freddie and see Emily's head is ducked low. Her hair strategically covers her face so the cameras can't see her but I can see her furiously clenched hands.

Dougie's face falls perfectly. "Such a shame. How painful it must be for both of you. Well I'll move on. We're sure to see more once the Games begin and I don't want to upset you on your big night!"

Katie's smile is wobbily. "Thank you."

They talk about her father, her training and what she thinks of her competition. Then they're finished and it's Cookie's turn. He bounds up and jumps into his chair causing it to slide slightly. Appreciative chuckles from the crowd. "Sup Dougie Doug?"

"Dougie Doug?" Dougie laughs. "I like it! So Cook, 'what is up' with you?"

"Not much Dougie. Little a this, little a that. Sky's blue, buildings is tall, I'm a bit tipsy and everything's sorted."

More laughs. He's the clown, the confident goof. He knows his power. They like it.

Dougie goes with it. "So you're score was an _eleven_. Very impressive. Care to comment?"

Cook shrugs and he looks bored. "I juggled some silverware while hoppin' on one foot. Impressive ey?"

"Quite."

They continue to chat and his time is up.

The tributes from District two are boring. Abigail still has that monstrosity of a laugh. Crispin seems to hate women which is a creepy fact. Ioen from District 3 is quiet and small but she got a six on her score so she's not helpless. JJ got a four, the worst score this year. But I find him extremely interesting.

Dougie begins. "So your father is one of the designers of the Arena every year is that correct?"

JJ nods. "Yes and I've been training all my life to take over his job. He's quizzed me every year as we watched the Games and filled me on little secrets here and there."

Dougie looks fascinated now too. "Really? So you know more about the Arena than anyone else playing."

JJ nods again. "Yes. I know many of the possible variables, more than even you I daresay Mister Dougie."

Dougie looks startled by the confidence but extremely pleased. "Really now? How grand! You're more of a player than any of us thought aren't you? So tell us something about the Arena."

JJ grins and it's amazing how much it projects and 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' are of confidence. "Well… for one there are always four designers. The Arena changes but there nuances never do. You have to look very carefully and have to _know_ to look but each person has a style. So I can recognize what traps my father set and what his colleagues set." He frowns slightly. "However there's a slight hitch in my knowledge this year. A new designer was appointed. Her name is Franziska Nato. My father says she's very good. Very _different_. I won't know what to expect from her."

Dougie is all sympathy. "Oh dear, that will be a bit of a pickle won't it?" But JJ doesn't seem too worried.

Next is Naomi. She's asked the normal stuff and I'm starting to let my mind wander in boredom when an odd thing happens. "So is there anyone you're watching carefully?"

"Wha-" Naomi seems thrown for a loop and her eyes tick quickly out to look at one of us tributes. It's fast but I don't miss where her gaze rests. But it doesn't make sense. Why is she looking at Emily Fitch?

"You know, as a person to watch out for in the Arena? Someone you're not sure you can best," Dougie continues, eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion.

Naomi blushes furiously and seems to snap out of her funk. I cast a quick look at Emily. The redhead is blushing too and a small smile is on her lips. Huh…

Leio is all bluster. He's very impressive for a fourteen year old. Five and six are normal tributes. Not anything to look twice at. And then- it's my turn.

I sit down slowly in the chair across from Dougie, putting all of my effort into preventing myself from shaking. Dougie's smile is surprisingly reassuring. For a Capitol fluffhead he's incredibly nice. I get the feeling he's genuinely rooting for all of us. I smile at him haltingly. "Miss Stonem, you look quite extraordinary this evening!" he exclaims cheerfully.

"Cheers," I say coolly, giving Dougie my best coy look. I see myself in a monitor and marvel at the strange beautiful girl with my voice. _Wow, she's so fit and mysterious_, I think absentmindedly.

Dougie looks thoroughly impressed by me. "You're quite the dark horse of the competition. Does that surprise you Effy?"

Questions. OK think Effy. How would your Capitol persona respond? I shrug nonchalantly and lean back into my chair. "Well everybody loves _me_," I reply vaguely. I'm not entirely sure this is the right response so I glance out to the crowd. All eyes are on me, huge and entranced. Everyone is quiet, more quiet than they'd been for anyone else. Waiting with baited breath for me to speak. I flash them an experimental smile and there's a communal intake of breath. I can practically hear the crowd melting.

This is the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Madame DeLuca must have some sort of magick touch to make everyone lust all over me.

Dougie has to regain his composure slightly. He clears his throat and says, "Yes… right… well good on you! So tell us about your brother."

Air catches in my throat and I watch as Capitol Me's face falls in beautiful agony. A sympathetic outcry ripples through the audience. I look down at my now trembling hands and start restlessly picking at the paint that's been coated over my bitten nails. "Tony is-" I choke out, my voice hitching dangerously. I press on quickly. "-mybestfriend." I see Dougie's eyes moisten so I continue, "He's everything to me, I'm everything to him. We're like two halves of the same _person_. I have to get home to him. Nothing can stop me from returning to my brother." I give the camera a determined glare. The audience roars approval. I look at them with a cocky grin. They're putty in my hands.

The rest of the interview is regular Capitol drivel and I return to my seat feeling on the top of the world. How had I thought such nonsense would be _difficult_. The Capitol residents were positively _sheep._

Freddie takes the seat and flashes that heartmelting smile of his. I feel the now familiar pit in my stomach as my blood begins to run hot. Why did my counterpart have to be him? Dougie seems to soften noticeably at Freddie's smile too. He asks Freddie about his family and Freddie speaks lovingly about his father and his older sister Karen. "Karen's a dancer. She's always trying to pull attention to herself and she usually succeeds," Freddie says affectionately. He looks into the camera. "I hope you're enjoying this sis!" He blows a comical kiss. The audience loves it.

"And your mother?"

Freddie's smile falters and he looks at Dougie sadly. "Well… she wasn't very… she died last year." The audience coos distress for him.

"Oh dear. How did she die?"

"An accident," Freddie says woodenly. You can tell he'll say no more on the subject. But the _way_ he said the word accident. I frown. It didn't ring true to me.

More talk of home and what Freddie does for fun, then, "Is there anyone special you'd like to mention to us Freddie?" I had been expecting this. Freddie was the _type_ of tribute asked that sort of question. Suddenly I find myself dreading an answer. What if he had a girlfriend? I catch myself and am horrified. What on earth would that _matter_ to me?

Freddie looks down, a small smile on his face. "I… met a girl I liked a few days ago. She's like… beautiful." He gives Dougie a melancholy look. "But… I don't think she's interested. And with the current situation… I don't think it would work out in our favor anyway."

I look away from Freddie my thoughts hitting the sides of my skull in a confused jumble. He's talking about _me._ "Fuck me," I sigh under my breath. My eyes wander and I find myself confronted with Cook's devilish smile as he watches my discomfort. For some reason his smile eases my nerves and I return it with a mischievous smile of my own. Out of the corner of my eye I see Freddie's unhappy face as he watches the exchange.

Freddie returns to his seat next to me and I avoid his gaze, my eyes fixated on the next tribute. It won't be difficult to feign interest because it's Emily Fitch. She smiles shyly at Dougie as she sits down daintily. Her red hair is curled slightly and there's a plaid red and blue bow in her hair. Her dress is simple but very charming. Her stylists don't want to distract the audience from her innocent face.

Dougie leans forward attentively. "Emily Fitch you are looking lovely. Did you help design your outfit? You are from District 8." Textile district. She'd spent her life in factories probably. About as far away from designing anything as possible.

She shakes her head elegantly and graces the crowd with a modest smile. "No, I don't actually ever work with cloth."

Dougie is puzzled. "Really?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, my mum's the owner of the town's apothecary? I work with her learning medicine. We treat any injuries from the mills." Oh _crap_. An apothecary kid? She would know how to treat wounds. Emily Fitch was much more formidable than I'd imagined. From the way the crowd is responding I realize they _love_ her. I maybe be the intoxicatingly mysterious Queen of the Forest but Emily is the precious diamond of District 8. She's sweet and pretty and surprisingly confident _as well as_ being the other half of the Fitch twins. I look over at Katie to see that the girl looks terribly upset. Her eyes are locked on her sister and she looks like she's in turmoil.

Dougie's eyes widen. "Oh, I had no idea. You'll know many plants then won't you?"

Emily's smile is confident. "Uh-huh. James too." Then she clamps her mouth shut and looks mad at herself.

"The little boy who's accompanied you here?"

Emily nods slowly. "…yeah… we're next door neighbors because his parents work with my mum. We're both being trained to take over the apothecary someday."

"So are you very close to James?"

Emily looks torn about how to answer but finally says, "Yeah. He's like my little brother."

Dougie's smile fades and he looks somber. "So _two_ siblings are going into the Arena with you? That must be terrible."

Emily frowns in anger. "She's _not_ my sister. I don't _know_ her! I haven't been near her since the day we were born."

The entire audience, including us tributes, have frozen in alarm. I knew she'd seemed not to want to be associated with Katie but- _No one_ had expected her to denounce her sister so publicly. I can see the crowd start to look to one another in discomfort. Placid Emily is not so placid. A fire burns in her.

Dougie looks very much like he wants to change the subject but Emily isn't done. "You know how I first found out I had a sister? I was five and the games were just starting for the year. They finally got to District 1 and my mum pointed out this man standing with other victors. The camera focused in on him as they briefly recapped his story and mum said, 'Emsy, meet your father.' Then the camera cut to a girl. _Me._ Only not me. She was all dressed up like a District 1 and she was beaming into the camera. 'And that's your sister.' I was floored. I had a _sister_. But I was confused. I asked Mum why they weren't here. And all she said was 'They can't be.'" Emily's eyes were burning into the camera. Everyone is still. I was sure if anyone moved she'd kill them with a glance and I'm sure similar thoughts were going through the minds of everyone who watched. Her eyes narrow and she scoffs, "They _can't_ be. What an answer ey Dougie?" She glares quickly at him and then turns back to finally spit, "Is that what you wanted to hear everyone?"

There is stony silence and for a few horrible moments I wait for a sniper rifle to fire and kill Emily on the spot. Then an animalistic roar begins, first low and then booming, so loud most of us cover our ears in pain. Emily looks just as surprised as I feel. I realize she was just as terrified for herself as I had been. But the watchers loved it. The anger, the ferocity. Bloodlust boils in them.

They want sweet Emsy to slaughter Katie.

The uproar continues so long that Emily's time runs out before she can say another word and goes on for a bit even as she's off the stage. As she passes me I hear her, just above the noise. She hisses bitterly, "Vultures." I would agree with her on that.

The audience finally quiets as James sits down for his interview. He's so small, the youngest player here. He kicks his feet restlessly against his chair legs. Dougie smiles reassuringly. "Hello there young James. So we know a bit about you from Emily. How does it feel being tied to her as you have been?"

"I dunno what you mean."

"Well, she's announced her affection for you. She's told us that she considers you her brother. What do you think of the whole situation of her and Miss Katie Fitch going into the Arena together?"

"Well it's shite innit?" James gives Dougie and impatient look. "What else would it be? I've known Em had a sister for forever. And she's _always_ wanted to me- I mean… This is stupid, aren't we supposed to be talking about _me_ now?"

Chuckles from the crowd greet the statement and Dougie moves on. But everyone knows he was going to say that Emily is miserable right now. This was not the way she'd envisioned meeting her twin. James talks animatedly for a bit about his best mate Gordon McFearson and bequeaths on us some of Gordon's various pearls of wisdom and that's about it for his interview.

District 9's girl is a pale girl with frizzy hair named Sophia who is quiet through most of her interview. She's a tad unnerving and has a sort of intensity that makes me think she'll actually have some fight in her. Her counterpart is so boring I don't even remember his name.

Pandora's turn. I hold my breath as she sits but I don't actually know what I'm worried about. She and Dougie hit it off instantly, more than any tribute before her. They chatter together about nothing in particular and it's as if they've both forgotten where they are. I find out a little about her mum, who sounds a bit anal retentive to me. Dougie looks sad when their time is up and watches her return to her seat with what I can only say is regret. As she passes me I reach out and tap Pandora's wrist in assurance. She doesn't stop, thank goodness, but she gives me a quick smile.

The boy from District 10 is a thirteen year old named Oskar. He keeps twitching in this pitiful way and drums his fingers against the arms of his chair incessantly. I am relieved when he goes away. It's as if he's already cracked.

Tula from District 11 is terrifying. They tried to beautify her for the interview but only managed to put her in a feminine outfit that accentuated how entirely unfeminine she is. She only speaks when asked a direct question and doesn't reveal much about her upcoming marriage.

Thomas sits across from Dougie and I'm immediately startled by how warm he is. I hadn't paid too much attention to him during training, expecting just a male version of Tula, but Thomas is very different. He is quiet too but there is no hostility there. He talks openly about his mother and siblings, his hobbies. "I like to make music."

"Oh, you mean like singing?"

"Not exactly. I make… beats. Rhythms. And I run like a dog."

The 12s are tiny (have either of them _ever_ been fed properly?) and solemn, as if they know they won't win. I feel bad for both of them.

The interviews are over. This time tomorrow, I'll be fighting for my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**In celebration of Skins 6, new chapter!**

The next morning I wake up with what I can only assume is a stress headache unless someone (Timber probably) spiked the celebratory cider from last night with alcohol. The fact that I don't remember much of last night lends credence to this theory. Timber hates me enough that she might do this to me the night before the Games start, but she likes Freddie and I don't think she'd sabotage him.

Surprisingly I don't see anyone in the morning, not even my mentors. They'd given me all the advice they could I guess. I'm taken to meet Madame DeLuca and co. Madame and I are ushered to a hovercraft. As soon as I grab the railing I am frozen in place by some sort of energy current. An assistant takes this moment to shove a syringe into my arm, explaining in a bored tone that she's inserting a tracker so that I can be followed wherever I go in the Arena.

The hovercraft ride is almost an hour long and as we near our destination the windows black out. It doesn't matter much to me, I'd been avoiding looking out. Being so high in the air and _not_ being in control was doing nothing for my nerves.

The glamour brigade didn't spend a huge amount of time on me today as they got me ready to go into the Games. The outfit I'm wearing, that we're all wearing, is a form fitting dark jumpsuit with a belt specially made to hold knives and flint and various smaller objects. Of course nothings in them yet. To get items we'll have to deal with the Cornucopia. I shiver at the thought.

The outfit also comes with a pair of light grip shoes. Easy for running and climbing but firm enough that we won't be able to feel every little pebble under our feet. I marvel at the grips on the bottom of the shoes and decide these will possibly be my new best friends.

The last article of clothing is a black hooded jacket that looks special made to keep heat in. Madame DeLuca puts it on me. She smiles sadly. "It was a pleasure to work with you Effy Stonem. I pray that I'll be designing outfits for you long after this is over."

I don't say anything and start heading toward the metal circle that's going to lift me up into the Arena when Madame DeLuca says, "Fight hard. If you do… either way your brother will be proud."

I stop midstep and turn to glare at her. But I'm too terrified to think of anything good to say so I just step on the metal circle and clench my fists.

The circle starts to ascend and I'm enveloped in darkness for about twenty seconds. Then blinding light hits my retinas and I close my eyes against it. When it stops hurting I open them again.

Ozhim had stressed the fact that the stronger tributes would all rush to the Cornucopia first so we were to steer clear of the center. But I can't help feeling an urge to run straight towards all of the food and weapons before me. The Cornucopia's mouth is facing me so I can see almost everything being offered. I'm entranced by the mounds of brightly packaged dry edibles. I'm not hungry now but I will be. The most aggressive players get the best weapons and food. I want to grab a knife and dive into that. Maybe Cook still wants some sort of alliance…

Then I notice Panda, standing on her circle about seven spaces to the right of mine. She's holding her arms around herself and looking terrified. I have to get her out of here. But to where?

I actually look around the Arena for the first time and something JJ said comes back to me. "…there are always four designers…" Four completely different terrains surround me. To my back is a field that stretches as far as I can see. Behind Panda is a forest. My heart leaps. Good, my territory. Directly in front of me is a huge lake. And to my left is… a city? I look in surprise at the concrete jungle about 50 feet away from where I stand. This has never happened before.

Field, forest, water, city. The four main terrains of the 12 districts. Different tributes will flee to familiar ground. I'll certainly head for the safety of seventy foot trees.

I've taken all this in in about thirty seconds and suddenly the sound of the Capitol anthem blares. A voice comes from all directions and says, "Welcome to the 60th Annual Hunger Games!"

A cannon fires. In five seconds we'll all be free to run towards the Cornucopia.

Four…

Three…

Two…

One.

I run towards Panda where she stands frozen on her circle, eyes wide in fear. Out of the corner of my eye I try and take notes, but everything is moving so fast I barely know what I'm doing. I see Emily grab James and run toward the city area, taking nothing with them. Katie grabs a few backpacks and with a frustrated look on her face follows them. A cannon fires and my eyes jerk away, looking to see who's already bitten it, terrified that in my second of surveillance I'd failed to protect Panda. Pandora's safe, still frozen but alive.

With a rush of terror I see a tribute from District 5 headed her way. He's brandishing a knife and looking crazy. I put on a burst of speed and leap on his back just as he raises the knife above Panda's head. My vision turns red- how _dare_ he think he could hurt Panda- and with strength I don't even know I possess I grab his wrist and pull it down and in, blade first into the boy's throat. He bucks me off and I land on my ass, staring in disbelief at the mortal wound I'd just inflicted on a boy my age without a second thought.

He pulls the knife out and a mist of blood hits my face as she clutches at his neck, trying to hold it in. His eyes roll back in his head and he begins to fall, on _me_, when a hand grabs my upper arm and yanks me up and out of his way. Panda is no longer frozen. Her face is pale as death and she's repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_."

I don't say anything, just grab the knife and the nearest supplies while Pandora does the same. She's still apologizing but I don't want to talk about it while we're in the middle of a blood bath. Two cannons go off and I can't believe one of them is mine.

I take Pandora's hand and we run towards the forest, towards the familiar safety of trees. About fifteen minutes of running in I spot the perfect tree. Pandora has grabbed a coil of rope which I loop over one shoulder before I begin to climb. Bark feels like home against my palms and fingertips. I'm tempted to rub my cheek against it but I have to get Panda as high as possible and secure her so she isn't a sitting duck in this game. We can figure out strategy tomorrow, today everyone is energetic and thirsty for blood.

I get about thirty feet up and tie the rope around the trunk, then drop it down to Panda. She's already gotten about ten feet off the ground, which is impressive. She ties the rope around her shoulders and stomach like I taught her and continues her climb. As she gets higher she's less likely to know where to step, so I help indicate with tugs on the rope. She's not a squirrel but she's far better than I could have hoped.

Finally she reaches me on the branch I know will hold her for tonight. I've got my own. She's shaking but finally settles down. She looks at me with watery eyes. "Effy, I'm so-"

"Forget about it," I say in what I hope is a comforting tone. "It was- well it was going to happen eventually right?"

We start rummaging through our bags. Between us we've grabbed two pieces of flint, three knives, one rope, one heat reflective sleeping back, a bag of dried fruit, a bag of crackers and a hunk of cheese, three water bottles (one full, what luck!) and a huge package of turkey jerky. As hauls go it's not half bad. Compared to Emily Fitch we're living large.

I climb to the top of the tree and look around. The forest is about a mile and a half in diameter I'd guess, which is nothing compared to home. I create a rough map in my head, pinpoint our tree and decide to go explore a little.

I drop down to Panda and tell her my plan. She bites her lip and looks away. What have I done wrong? A thought occurs to me and I hurridly say, "I'm not _leaving_ you Panda. I promise I'll be back." Jeez, I didn't mean to scare her.

She doesn't say anything. I don't think she will entirely believe me until I _do_ come back.

I head back toward the Cornucopia, first looking to examine the other areas, if only from a distance. I'm back to the beginning in seven minutes. I'm quicker in trees.

From a tree a few feet into the forest I can see someone still hanging out in the Cornucopia, picking through the loot as calmly as if he was browsing in a food market. Of course Cook would have taken control of the Corn single handedly. Because he hasn't left I can still see the bodies of tributes strewn around. Hovercrafts don't come to pick up bodies unless the area is clear.

Cook looks up suspiciously in my direction as if he can feel me watching. But I'm hidden and he soon looks away. I'm tempted to go down and grab more supplies, but Cook is a loose cannon. I head towards the fields.

To get a better look I climb as I can in a tree on the border of the fields. I can see a ond about two hundred feet in and…cows? Cows grazing around it. No way. They wouldn't put an animal so easy to slaughter into the Arena.

As I watch a small, limping figure heads toward the pond. It's Oskar, Pandora's counterpart tribute from District 10. At the sight of the cows he speeds up. Livestock, something he knows. A few cows turn to watch his approach. One ambles up to him slowly and Oskar reaches a hand out to touch its neck.

The cow bites off Oskar's arm.

I close my eyes but I can still hear his screams for a few seconds before they stop. I look back and there's nothing left for me to see. I wonder if the cow ate him completely or just killed him. Usually they like to have a body.

I'm frozen in shock and horror for a few minutes when I'm startled out of it.

"Hey."

I turn around so fast I almost lose my grip. Freddie is perched a few trees away, grinning at me smugly.

"What? How-" I stammer.

"I figured if I climbed up high enough and looked around I'd find you," he says. "So what, no hug?"

I scowl at him and start to climb down to a safer tree running height. "Go away Freddie. We don't need you."

Freddie follows. "I offered to help you protect Pandora, and I plan to. She's not a fighter, not like-" he breaks off, looking upset. "Not like us."

I instantly know. But I decide to ask. "You killed anyone yet?"

Freddie's lips are tight as he looks at me. "…Yeah."

I give him a cynical grin. "Been able to stop your stomach from churning?"

"…no. Not yet."

"Me either."

We stare at each other and I realize something. We two, we're both murderers. Some of the first in this Game. We got here and knew what we had to do.

We might actually be able to win this. One…of us anyway.

"Fine," I say. "Tag along if you'd like. But once it's down to only a few of us we're going our separate ways. Got it?"

Freddie nods understanding. We start heading back toward Panda.

**(Katie)**

Fucking hell, _where _is she?

I kick at the concrete under my feet. It's already been an hour since I left that Cornucopia and I have no idea where the bloody bitch is. My Tutor didn't think to teach me how to track in a city for pete's sake, how was I supposed to know what to do from here? The good news is she's probably the only tribute _stupid_ enough to come in here. I mean really what kind of moron goes into the newest style of arena first chance they get? The buildings could be rigged to explode, or a million other thinks we can't know to expect because we've never seen anything like it.

Forest. I'd been all set to go there. Forests are the most common of the terrains in the Arenas. Forty eight out of sixty have had them. My Tutor _grilled_ this stuff into me since I was four years old. Forest, look for water first, high ground, shelter, animals. He'll be tearing his hair out right about now, as I do the _opposite_ of everything he ever taught me.

Why am I even here? This girl means nothing to me, even if I have been hearing shit about her forever. First rule of the Games- don't feel any sort of attachment to other tributes. They _will_ die. And it's not that I _am_ attached. It's just strategy. Donors will pay big bucks to see the twins pair up. I'm sure that's the reason I'm on this mad hunt.

I turn another street corner and suddenly see a flash of dirty blond hair vanish back into one of the buildings. I instinctively put a hand on the hint of the sword that I'd managed to grab. Ugh, I should have been able to pick up so much more, but my shrew of a sister had decided to flee, and I had to chase after her so I wouldn't lose her. Never mind the fact that I somehow _had_ lost her.

I creep slowly towards the doorway, hoping I don't spook them when a tiny bundle of energy comes crashing through the door and tries to tackle me 'round the waist. I manage to suppress my instincts long enough that I am able to push the boy off me before I kill him. I'm not sure how much Emily would _appreciate_ it if I killed the little boy that's been attached to her hip since we got here. What was his name again? Connor or something…

Connor snarls at me and tries to grab hold of my ankles. I assume it's some sort of attempt to knock me down. In annoyance I kick at his head to try and dislodge him.

Fabric tightens around my neck and a familiar voice hisses in my ear, "Get away from him." I groan in exasperation and elbow her in the solar plexus; she loosens her grip and I'm able to pull the cloth away and spin around to push her to the ground. She gives me a death glare from where she lays and doesn't seem to fear me one bit.

I should probably just kill her here and now.

Instead I growl, "_He_ attacked _me_. What was I supposed to do, let him hump me to death? And what were _you_ planning on doing you crazy bitch? I'm stronger than you. If you want to survive past today you better start _playing_." I take one of the two bags I was able to grab and toss it at her head. She catches it and looks at it suspiciously.

"What's this?"

"It's a care package obviously," I snap sarcastically. "What were you planning on doing without any supplies?"

Emily looks confused and asks, "Were you watching us? Why would you do that?"

I bulk at the question. "Well… that's- We're the Fitch twins innit? Cap residents will pay extra to see us team up. And I might as well, I don't have any alliance or anything."

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you, like, kill us in our sleep?" Connor says from where he's holding the cheek I kicked. What a baby. I'd have to fix that.

"I think it's rather telling that you're still alive, don't you?" I sneer. Why must I have to deal with this kid anyway? Worst. Handicap. _Ever._ He makes a move to jump at me again but Emily is suddenly at his side and grabs his wrist. I hadn't even seen her get up. She's fast.

"Alright, here's another question for you. How do you know _we_ won't kill _you_ while you're asleep?"

"Who says I sleep?" I tease.

They take me seriously.

**(Cook)**

I should have cleared out almost two hours ago so that the hovercrafts could pick up the bodies, but I'm having too much fun wading through the piles of "useful" shit and simultaneously givin' the Capitol a big "FUCK YOU". They gotta wait for _me_ now. In here, I hold some sorta control over them. I may be technically trapped in here, but it ain't too much of a prison when it's the most wiggle room you've gotten your entire life.

I've moved most of the bodies out of the middle of the Cornucopia so I can have everything I now have control over in my sight. It was disgustingly easy to get everyone out of here. When you're brandishing a trident and yelling at the top of your lungs, people skidaddle. The Careers had been the last pack to leave. I'd let them take what they wanted to an extent. They wouldn't be a challenge anyway. No bows an' arrows though. I hated that sort of pussy shit. If you wanna kill me, do it to my face man. Hand to hand, toe to toe, fist to face.

I've assembled most of what I need into one pack and I'm ready to leave when someone says, "That's all? Really?"

Somehow that oddball JJ has managed to sneak up on me and he's standing at the Cornucopia's side, watching me. This kid must be all kinds of crazy to be standing within a hundred yards of me. As if he can read my mind he smiles and says, "I don't think you are a danger to my person Cook. You won't hurt me."

This strikes me as amusing more than anything. "Yeah?" I ask, and I give a chuckle as I gesture towards the pile of corpses behind me. "Those ain't props GayJay. You wouldn't be the first I kill today."

JJ tilts his head. "No, of course not. I'd be your second though."

I had hoped he'd have thought I'd killed every one of those weaklings and am surprised he actually _knows _that I haven't. "Oh yeah? Keeping taps there?"

JJ nods as if this is something most tributes do. "And the girl you killed, it wasn't even you playing for yourself anyway."

I'm startled but I don't show it. I wipe my nose with my arm and shrug. JJ continues, "So one for you, one for Freddie from District 7, one for Effy from the same district, and three for the Careers. Crispin is quite deadly. I hadn't expected that." He gives me a long stare. "She's quick, did you really think she and her friend were in any danger?"

As much as I dislike that this grade A geek seems to know things about my actions that I'd hoped most people would miss, he's starting to impress me. "I dunno what you're talking about mate, it's just the Games," I reply. He is quiet. "So one for that bloke from District 7. Didn't think he had it in him!"

"He did for the same reasons you did," JJ says.

The smile falls off my face. But I quickly recover with a laugh. "These are going to be interesting Games after all. I was worried I'd be bored out of my pissin' mind."

JJ gives me a confused stare. Then he says, "I can help you. I'm not strong, but I know secrets of this place just by looking around. And I know your competition better than anyone in here."

I raise an eyebrow. "Secrets? Like wha'?"

JJ smiles and climbs into the Cornucopia. He stays inside for about a minute, then climbs out with a metal rod in his hands. "Dowsing rod," he proclaims. "Designers usually hide things around the Arena and often there's something inside there but people forget to check. Once you run out of water this will come in handy. It's also a clue. It means water's very hidden in this Arena and if it's _not_ chances are there's something very wrong with the water or its surroundings." He also brandishes a tiny bottle. "And this is a liquid that induces vomiting. That means there's poison in here with us."

I smile. Fairly impressive, but I like him more for the fact that he isn't running from me. It's a mad sort of confidence this kid has in himself. I like it. I like _him_.

"Fair nuf," I say nonchalantly, and I pull out a lighter I'd found amidst the chaos. I motion for JJ to grab what he wants. JJ's eyes are wide in shock and he quickly packs a bag full to bursting. The second his hands away I light a packet of food on fire and drop it on the huge pile of things I was leaving behind. I laugh as weeks worth of food bursts into flame and the string of a bow snaps.

Now things are going to get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Effy)**

Panda was more than excited at our return and the addition of Freddie to our group. "I _knew_ Freds would find you." She said as soon as she saw him.

Before we'd headed back Freddie and I had travelled to the other side of the forest and scoped out the lake area of the Arena. Freddie decided to drop down and taste the water, but we'd both suspected the answer we'd received. "Salt water," Freddie confirmed, spitting in disgust as he joined me. From our vantage point we could see where the Careers had set up a camp about 500 feet away. Naomi and Leio were swimming easily a few dozen feet out, both efficiently wielding spears. So Lake (or more accurately Ocean) area was Career territory.

We relate this news to Panda who looks disappointed for an instant. "That's too bad. Never been to the ocean before." Freddie and I share a look of bemusement. Only Pandora would be thinking about sightseeing when all our lives were at stake.

With the edition of Freddie's supplies we have an extra sleeping back and a tiny backpack with some extra crackers. Good that we have more than one sleeping bag for three people.

It is growing later in the day. We haven't found water so we're already not doing great. We pass the water bottle around and take a sip each. We'll have to save this for as long as possible. Freddie and I go running for a bit, looking to see if we can find any bodies of water. We are out of luck and after a few hours return to Panda.

The light begins to fade and we tether ourselves to the tree and tie sleeping bags around us. We'd all decided to rest and pick up a search tomorrow after everyone had spread out more in the arena.

Pandora is nervous to sleep in the tree and even Freddie seems hesitant. "Have you never had to sleep in a tree before?" I ask.

"Not really. I've been taught how to of course. We have bears and sometimes big cats, so if we're trapped in the forest at night we can be off the ground. But I've never done it. Have you?"

I'm silent for a second, then say, "…yeah."

"What happened?"

"This boy was trying to Catch. He missed the branch he was aiming for… it was messy."

I can see Freddie's face tighten in horror. We'd all fallen out of a tree at one point or another, it was inevitable in our lifestyle, but for a _Catcher_ to fall… they were the ones who went highest.

"Catch what?" Pandora queries.

"A bird."

"Catch a _bird_?"

"It's a sport in our district," Freddie explains. "The hardest. We spend so much time in trees, we start to test our human limits. If you can catch a bird with your bare hands while running in the trees you're a hero in your village. I've only ever known one person to actually do it."

"We had him. Jake. He was our Catcher. And he was amazing. He could _do_ it, every time he tried," I explain closing my eyes. "We had people get close. Catch a feather from a wing, some really lucky people have gotten clumsy, slow or sick birds. Jake was the real deal."

"An _actual_ Catcher? Not just a person who called themselves one?"

"An actual Catcher."

"Whoa. Then how on earth did he fall?"

"… It was my fault."

.

_Jake Asper had been _bugging_ me. Not in a –Haha, you're ridiculous mate- way, but in an honest to goodness –Oh my God get the fuck out of my face- way. Out of all the male attention, the gross looks and invasion of space, he was the worst. More than once he'd grabbed my arm and tried to steal a kiss. He'd slapped my arse, tried to tickle me and even once accidentally tripped me when he grabbed my arm and tried to swing me into a dance. It had irked Tony so much that he'd once full on punched Jake in the face, but Jake was persistent._

_Most girls swooned after Jake, he was our very own Catcher after all, but I wasn't most girls. He annoyed me and he _bored_ me. All he did was talk about himself or Catching. He'd once said to me, "Hey, I'm the best boy in this village and I've _chosen_ you. You must be flattered somewhere under all that bitch." Yeah, that's the kind of guy Jake was._

_One day he cornered me and demanded, "Hey, what is up with _you_? I know you're frigid but how can you keep outright ignore me? What, are you too busy fucking your brother to notice that the most sought after guy is hitting on you?"_

_I scowled and shook my head but he'd pinned me against a wall, with his arms on both sides of my body caging me in. I let out an irritated sigh and said, "Fine. Want to impress me? Catch a mockingjay."_

"…_what?"_

"_Catch. A. Mockingjay."_

_Jake had looked dumbfounded and he was quiet. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard my challenge. His eyes narrowed at me. "…I can do that. And if I do, you'll be my girlfriend?"_

_I sneered at him. "Sure." He couldn't do it. I was convinced. Mockingjays were the fastest birds in our forest. He'd be humiliated and _finally_ leave me alone._

_He was convinced he could, but just in case he made sure it was only me and him in the forest that day. It was just after a day of work and everyone was tired and heading home. We met just outside the village and we headed back into the forest. We spent an hour looking for a nest and finally found one. Jake gave me a cocky grin and started to climb. I followed. Watching a Catcher was only fun to watch from the same height or very close. From the ground you couldn't see much. Birds didn't nest low in trees._

_We reached the right height and nodded to one another. I braced myself and Jake jumped, aiming for the branch the nest was on. The mockingjay took off and Jake twisted to grab at it. As he realized it was going to get away his eyes widened in shock and he jerked in the air, trying desperately to catch the first bird he'd lose since his eleventh birthday. The mockingjay gave a flap of its wings and moved easily away from Jake's fingertips._

_Jake landed awkwardly on the branch, jostling the nest out of the tree. He couldn't gain his balance and with one last pained looked he tipped out of the tree and plummeted to earth._

"_Oh shit!" I yelled and started to drop down to the ground. By the time I reached Jake he was unconscious. His face was beginning to lose its color as all the blood in his system seemed to start pumping down to his leg and out of his body where the bone had splintered so forcefully it had broken out of his skin. The bone was pointed upward toward the sky even though his leg was mostly horizontal. His other leg was twisted at an odd angle but there was no blood. One of his arms was folded under his torso._

"_Fuck," I breathed. We had no adults, no first aid, all we had right then was me. I was only fourteen years old._

_I had to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't if that bone was sticking out like that. After swallowing any vomit that might have come up I knelt next to his leg and started to push at the bone, trying to get it to go back in. Jake woke up screaming in agony. It was good to know he wasn't dead._

_Honestly I'd never paid much attention in first aid._

_I tore a strip of cloth off the bottom of my shirt and tied it roughly around Jake's leg. By then he was staring at me with big terrified dear eyes. All the screams had left him._

_After fifteen minutes of struggling to get him standing we were finally able to stand with him putting most of his weight on me. The leg that had no splintered was probably broken too from how severely he wobbled on it but he had to use it because his other was useless. Neither of us said anything as we stepped around the broken mockingjay nest. I tried not to look at it but did manage to see the smashed eggs inside of the nest._

_We realized quickly we would not make it to the village before nightfall. Since I hadn't dropped my stuff off at home I still had my pack. Jake had one too. Inside every standard spotter pack was a water bottle, some food which was usually gone by the end of the day, a rope, a jackknife and a whistle for emergencies. We were too far out for anyone to hear any sort of distress call. It was getting darker. Tony would start to freak. But the Peacekeepers probably wouldn't let him go search. The village had a curfew._

_I took out my rope. It was standard issue, fifty feet long and super thin. The ropes we used on trees were thick and weaved out of hemp but these were invented in District 3 and had eventually made their way here. Every person who worked in the forest had one for certain tasks and for emergencies._

_I placed Jake under a tree leaning against the trunk. His face was taut and he didn't look at me. I climbed up about thirty feet and threw the rope down for him to tie into a harness. He didn't move. Didn't even look up. I tied the end of the rope to where I'd decided we should sleep and dropped down. I made the harness for him, wrapping the rope around his shoulders, across his chest and between his legs. He continued to avoid my gaze. I went back up and tied the rope to myself and began to jump down. As my weight pulled on the rope Jake's body rose. It was hard because I was lighter than him and had to pull as well as drop down. Jake's limp form rose slowly. Eventually after half an hour he got to the right branch. Weakly he got on. I climbed back up and secured him to the tree._

_I secured myself to my own branch and we started the long night. After about an hour of silence Jake spoke, the first time since his fall over two hours before._

"_This is your fault."_

_I held my breath. I didn't want to say 'No, it's yours you overconfident prick' to a boy whose leg was probably busted beyond repair. So I said nothing, my fallback defense. And I did not sleep that night._

_Early in the morning I heard Tony down somewhere on the forest floor screaming my name. For almost a minute I didn't reply, unsure of whether I wanted to be rescued. Jake didn't say anything either. I think if he'd had the strength and the knot wasn't behind him he'd have untied himself and rolled out of the tree to finish the job._

_Finally I withdrew my whistle and placed it to my lips. I blew one loud sharp whistle and fell silent. Most people would have needed more to pinpoint us, but not Tony. He would have found me regardless of whether I'd blown the whistle or not. I have no doubt about that._

_A rescue team helped Jake out of the tree. Tony had me in a tight hold. One of the men was Jake's dad. He was pale as they loaded his son onto a stretcher. He turned to me in question. "How did this happen?"_

"_He tried to Catch a mockingjay."_

"_A mockingjay? Why would he do something so senseless?"_

_Neither Jake nor I ever said._

.

I tell the story because there's nothing to lose anymore. Whether I win or lose it doesn't matter what my District thinks of me now. They can know about my heartless challenge. I broke our Catcher, probably the only real Catcher we've ever had.

And it doesn't matter what people think of Jake. After he'd been told his leg would make him crippled and he'd have to work in the factories with the ladies, he'd hung himself.

Because of the way we're positioned none of us can see each others faces. We're all facing outward. I imagine the disgust on their faces at the girl who tricked a boy with a crush on her to ruin his life.

"Bugger it Eff."

My eyes widen and I turn my head as far as I can. Panda has done the same and she gives me a reassuring smile.

"What?"

"Bugger it. It weren't your fault." Under the sleeping bag her hand moves to find mine. Our fingers intertwine and she gives my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah," Freddie agrees. "Guy sounded like a prick. Sad what happened but he didn't have to do it. He was trying to show off."

I feel a weight lift off my chest and realize I _have_ been blaming myself all these years, even if I'd told myself I didn't. I smile despite myself and don't let go of Pandora's hand.

**(Cook)**

Little weirdo has led us into the crazy building part of the Arena and we've set up camp for the night in what could be a fake apartment 'cept there's no furniture, gas or runnin' water. That'd be way too convenient.

I settle my sleeping bag by the door. If it opens it'll wake me up and I can get out quick. JJ puts his against a wall to my right. He starts to write into the dust on the floor and mutter to himself. I give him a bemused smile and ask, "Hey Jenkins, why we come into this city? Know what's waiting here?"

He doesn't look up as he replies, "My name is JJ. And of course not. This is the first time this type has been used."

I feel my pulse quicken a tiny bit as I'm put on edge. "Then why the fuck are we here?"

JJ looks at me. "There are seventeen people left in the Game. The four Careers went to the Oceanic area and six people went to the forest. Only two went to the field but that was Tula and Thomas. Plus big open areas are always too dangerous. The only people in this city are the twins and James. People will be less adventurous in here than in other Arena areas."

I roll my eyes. Alright, no fighting tonight makes sense. But I was not staying hidden forever. I wanted to go Career hunting.

I pause. "So those District 7s and the weird girl are all in the forest?"

JJ is back to writing in the dust. "Yes. They're probably up in a tree. That's typical District 7 strategy, if they live past the Cornucopia. Let's hope there isn't a forest fire tonight." He pauses then gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry. Don't mean to worry you."

"Fuck you talkin' about?" I snap, pissed off. That's the _third_ time he's hinted at me caring about what happens to those three. The first two times I'd pointedly ignored it, but it had to _stop_.

"That Effy girl," he says simply, "You want to shag her right?"

I simmer down slightly. How did he even know that? I put on my best showman's grin and chortle, "Who doesn't?" That'll get some laughs from the bleating masses.

JJ ponders this as if it wasn't a rhetorical question. "I agree. No one doesn't," he confirms.

I start to hoot with laughter. I like this kid.

Pity he'll have to die.

**(Naomi)**

I hate these District 2 dickheads.

The boy Crispin keeps saying things that I _swear_ are innuendos for rape but the other two don't get them. When I make a face he gives me a disgusting look that I think is the face he makes when he pictures assaulting a woman. He doesn't like me because I'm powerful and female. I'm pretty sure he's gunning for me. I need to leave this group as soon as possible.

Abigail's a girl but she's a follower so Crispin likes her. Or tolerates her, I don't think he _likes_ anyone. She listens to him even though she's eighteen years old and he's sixteen. He hasn't even come up with the _good_ ideas, but he can sure kill people. Abigail talks a lot about her brother and how _he_ survived in here last year. I once asked her how he died and how we could avoid that. She didn't appreciate it very much. I don't think she'll protest the idea to off me.

I have to stay though, at least for a little while. I need to at least attempt to be loyal to Leio. Not because of some stupid Career alliance. He's actually important. We have a connection that I can't just ignore. My mum would never forgive me if I did.

I wonder if she's watching.

Leio and I picked the water area because it's like home. Maybe no houses but we spend ninety percent of the time on the water anyway. We started desalination of sea water immediately after we got to shore, using the canvas tarp and plastic windbreaker I'd picked up for this very purpose. We'd also picked up water at the Corn to hold us over before the first of our water supply was ready.

It's night but before I go to sleep I take a dip. The salt water on my lips tastes like home. I go under and open my eyes. For a millisecond it stings but my eyes are so used to this any pain goes away. The air is cold and the water feels warm to me, like a security blanket.

_I wonder how Emily Fitch is doing._

The thought catches me by surprise. Emily Fitch? Why was I thinking about her?

A soft wave hits me, indicating that someone slid into the water behind me. I turn and smile. Leio. He gives me his usual goofy grin. "Hey Naoms. Having fun so far?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure. Crispin is a gentleman and I have _such_ intellectually stimulating conversations with Abigail. It's like we're on a lovely vacation."

Leio laughs hard and bumps playfully into me. It's like we're home, like we're kids. "They're alright. Both a little intense is all. With them on our side we're basically immune you know?"

I shrug, unsure. "It was _four_ against one today, supposedly the four most powerful players in the game and that Cook boy _scared_ us."

Leio laughs again but this time I recognize the nervousness in it. "Oh, Cook's no big deal. We could have taken him but it was more important to get stuff and not get injured in the process."

"Wow… that is the _biggest_ load of bullshit I've ever heard!" I crow and I push his arm teasingly.

"What am I supposed to say! Cook's a maniac, can't face him head on like that. He'd have skewered at least one of us with that fucking trident. And as a team we'll be more powerful," Leio defends.

"Yeah well," I trail off.

Leio's eyes meet mine. They're big and brown and _so_ familiar because they've been there since my childhood, since before the badness with my mum and his dad. In some ways he might as well be my brother. In other ways there are these moments I think I don't know him at all. Like the way his eyes glowed when Crispin made his first kill. Or the pure hatred on his face after Cook had chased us away earlier, and how when I'd tried to talk to him he'd shrugged me off and went to have a pow-wow with the District 2s, leaving me all alone.

Like when we had been called for the Games he'd looked almost excited as if it _wasn't_ the end of the world.

Suddenly he leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. He tastes just like me which is both comforting and freaks me out at the same time. I push against his chest which sends me floating backwards. "Leio? What. The. Fuck?"

Leio looks confused. He backs up. "Look. Just… think about it OK?" And he swims back to shore.

I float in place, frozen to the spot.

It wasn't like I'd never thought about it.

No, wait, I never had.

Why was that? Why am I so freaked?

And why the FUCK am I thinking about Emily Fitch again?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Fuck Skins muchly for yesterday. Here's happy-ish (?) stuff to make up for it. HOW FUCKED UP IS IT THAT A HUNGER GAMES FANFIC IS HAPPIER THAN THE ACTUAL SHOW, DEAR GOD.**

**Enjoy! 3**

**(Katie)**

We have no water and no food. My moron of a sister made me run after her and now we have _nothing._ We can't even go hunt for crying out loud, we're surrounded by concrete! Emily's reasoning for coming into this lace: "I know cities." Oh bravo for you Em, I live in a city too. Do you want to tell me how to forage here? Is there any _game_ here Emily? Where's the water Emily?

Emily ignores me when I ask these questions but I see James' face (that's his name by the way, James) pale and begin to look fearful. Well he should be fearful. Emily has led us into a death trap.

We've taken up residence in a large apartment without any furnishings. James ran around into the different rooms, marveling at its size. But I insisted we stay in the same room for safety. We had no sleeping bags so Emily and James cuddled together for warmth. I chose to cuddle my sword and lean against the door. More practical I say. It's not like I _wanted_ to be near them.

The one thing I'd give to this area: instant shelter. No wind would be billowing at us tonight.

James is already asleep, probably exhausted from today. Emily's being stubborn though. Her head keeps nodding forward and she bobs it back up in defiance. She blinks her eyes hard to stay awake. When she notices I'm watching her she bears her teeth and snarls, "What?"

I sigh, trying very hard to ignore the hostility. "What are you doing? Go to sleep already why don't you? I'm up, I can keep watch tonight." Tutor trained me to be able to function perfectly for days without sleep. Though tonight I was planning to catch some shut eye. The probability of anything big happening on the first night was relatively low. Capitol couldn't kill off everyone _too_ quickly. But if Emily was _sooo_ damn scared sure I'd stay up, no big deal.

Emily narrows her eyes. "How lovely, thanks. Except I don't trust you."

"I am painfully aware of that fact. Your death glares were a bit of a giveaway," I snipe back. God, she is infuriating. Can't she get over herself and accept my help?

"Are they really?" She remarks sarcastically.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull that an alliance between us is the smartest thing we can do? We're the fucking Fitch twins!"

"I don't want to be _performing_ for these people."

I feel my chest tighten in anxiety. Comments like that are dangerous. It's not uncommon for the Gamemasters to set off disasters as soon as insults to the Capitol start to fly. Emily might last for a while because of her ridiculous popularity. They might edit out those comments to keep her around. But they'd get pissed if most of her talking turned into Capitol bashing. That would mean they couldn't air most of her material and she'd become useless as entertainment. They don't want a victor who hates his/her fans so loudly. That's half of the appeal of victors, the idea that they love Capitol citizen attention.

I'd have to tell her this somehow.

I tighten my hands on my sword and roll my eyes.

James shifts against her chest and she looks down at him with pain written all over her face. She doesn't want him to die. Does that mean she'd be willing to sacrifice her own life? But _why_? Alliances were one thing but of course as soon as we were down to two I'll kill Emily with little- with no-

Fucking hell.

(Cook)

When I wake JJ is already up or he never went to bed cuz he's still writin' scribbles in dust. I get out of the sleeping bag and crawl over. JJ has drawn the Arena and written notes all 'round it. He is estimating everyone's movements, placing all the remaining tributes around his circular Arena. He'd marked approximately where we are and guessed Katie Fitch, her sister and the little one are probably about 7 buildings further in than us. I don't like that the boy is still alive. I don't want to have to take that little kid out. He reminds me too much of Paddy.

JJ looks up at me and smiles wanely. "Good morning Cook. Are you ready to go find water?" He stands and without a second glance wipes his map away with a sweep of his foot.

"Whoa, what? Why'd you do that JJ? Didn't you work all night on tha' thing?"

JJ looks confused, then a thought occurs to him. "Oh yeah, I have photographic memory. Sometimes I forget other people don't."

I throw back my head and laugh loudly. "You are a funny little git, you know that? Workin' all night on something you erase in a second."

JJ's bewildered expression never leaves his face. "What would be the point of saving it? We're moving on. Now."

I chortle as he gathers up his stuff in seconds and heads toward the door. He looks at me expectantly. "All righ', all righ'," I say and I begin to grab my things. "Where we off to in such a goddamn hurry?"

"Water," he says simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which I guess to most people it would be, but we've got lots of water so I wouldn't be in such a rush. I wanna go huntin' by the Ocean. But the little freak knows the place and I've got plenty of time to play. Well, I've got at least a week to play. JJ is already out the door and I have to trot to catch up to him.

JJ has a look on his face like we're headed toward a specific place but we keep weaving around the streets in what to me seems like a directionless journey. We walk like this for what I estimate is two hours and still he doesn't stop as we walk through the same streets again. Then he stops and his eyes widen. I look where he's looking and down the street are Katie, her sister and the little one. They see us seconds after we see them and the boy gives a shout of alarm. Katie hefts a sword easily in her hands and comes charging towards us.

"Cook!" JJ yells, eyes frantic. "_Do not engage_!"

"Wha-?" I don't have time to ask why as Katie launches at me with murder in her eyes. I dodge just barely. I swing my bag off my shoulders and fling it to the ground. I reach towards my belt to grab the sword I have strapped there, but JJ yells again in a panic. My fingers clench on the hilt but then I withdraw my hand. Katie takes another swing at me but again I dodge.

Whatever JJ's game is it better be good.

Again and again I dodge, looking for an opening. And there it is, as she swings her sword back upward to try to strike. My leg lashes out and my foot connects with one of her hands. It loosens just a fraction, amazing since most people would have dropped the sword with that hit. But it's enough. I surge forward and grab the hilt. With my other hand I punch her in the stomach and pull the sword away with all my might. Even with this she falls without a sound of pain. Her expression doesn't change. What the fuck?

I back up, pointing the blade at her chest. Katie snarls and kicks her foot upward into the blade as she backrolls into a kneel. "Look, I've got your sword," I say calmly, but I'm extremely unnerved by this machine of a girl. "Give up will ya? I wasn't gonna hurt you right now…" Katie's eyes flash animalistically and I take another wary step back. Amazingly she launches at me, hands extended as if she's going to claw me to death. I block her attack with the broad part of the sword, but she twists too quickly into another attack and I accidentally catch her arm with the blade. The cut looks deep and blood immediately starts to flow, but she doesn't even flinch as she moves to attack again. Something is definitely wrong.

"Cook, be careful! She's one of Them!" JJ yells.

Them? One of them… wait, one of _Them_? Shit, no wonder. I block her attacks more desperately. If JJ's right Katie won't stop until one of us is dead. But he basically told me not to kill her, didn't he? If the choice is her or me though- I brace myself to deliver a killing blow.

"Emily, call off your sister!" JJ screams at the girl who's been staring with horror at the battle raging. But where I'd thought she would have run she's stayed. The boy is nowhere I can see. She must have told him to get somewhere safe.

Emily's eyes land on JJ in confusion. She hesitates, then steps forward slowly. "Katie," she says doubtfully. Katie doesn't react as she tries to swipe my feet out from under me. Emily frowns in concentration and she says more firmly, "Katie." Both of us see Katie stop for an instant, then try to attack again. Emily curls both hands into fists and yells, "Katie! Stop this instant!"

And Katie freezes. She stares at me for a few seconds more with that same animal expression, then she blinks and turns to look at her sister in bewilderment. She scowls and stamps her foot. "Why should I stop? He's the enemy right?" But Katie's body language is completely different and she walks calmly over to her sister. Fuck…

JJ breathes out a sigh of relief. Donno what he's so happy about. I was the one in danger. I suppose if she'd killed me she'd have killed him next. But she wouldn't have killed _me._

Emily stares at Katie with a mix of fear and wonderment. "What the hell was that?" Emily demands.

"What?" Katie snaps back.

"That _berserker_ rage!"

Katie's brow furrows and she shakes her head. "I was fighting, wasn't I? That's how you fight?"

"Not normal people they don't!"

Katie's eyes flash hurt and she looks away. Emily bites her lip guiltily. She looks at Katie's arm and reaches out slowly to touch it. Katie backs away and she looks almost afraid. Emily says gently, "You're hurt. Let me look at it." Katie breathes in sharply, then lets Emily hold her arm. Both of them shiver at the same instant and look surprised. And I know somehow this is the first time they've touched each other, or at least the first time in a friendly way.

JJ wanders over and the twins look at him warily. He drops his bag and rummages through it. He finally withdraws a cylindrical container. Emily's jaw drops in recognition. "That's-"

JJ grins and offers it to her. Emily takes it eagerly and caresses it reverently. Then she gives Katie an authoritative look. "Take off your jacket. I need your arm bare." Katie does this, watching as Emily unscrews the cap and gives the contents of the container an examining look. Katie looks briefly at the container her brow furrows.

Katie holds out her arm. It's caked with dry blood. The wound still sluggishly bleeds. Emily purses her lips. "I need to clean this… dammit." She looks at JJ guiltily. "Do you have any water?" JJ nods and pulls out one of his bottles. I can't believe this. What is the little weirdo _doing_? I watch his face, the pleased look, the relaxed body, and realization hits me. JJ wasn't looking for a _place_. He as looking for _people_. These people. I try not to let this epiphany show on my face, I don't want the Gamemasters to somehow realize it too. But inwardly I'm scrambling to make sense of this development.

Emily splashes a bit of water onto the wound and wipes around it vigorously with a scrap of cloth she's torn from the bottom of her shirt. She fusses loudly, scolding Katie for her rash behavior. Katie doesn't seem to be listening, only watches her sister with a half smile on her face. Emily finishes cleaning the wound, then respectfully dips her fingers into the pinkish paste inside the container and rubs it on the cut. She explains quickly that it will dry in a few minutes and until then she shouldn't touch it.

JJ takes the container from a reluctant Emily and comes back to me. I give him a confused shake of my head. He just smiles serenely and says, "Thanks for not killing her. You did good."

"Did I Jenkins? Well I'm pleased as fuckin' punch I could be so accommodating," I say in annoyance. "How'd you even know she was one o' Them? How do you even know _about_ Them? That's a District thing." I think about how if we talk about Them, everyone will find out a District 1 dirty little secret. I ponder this for a second, then decide I don't care. I don't have much loyalty to my District. I hate most everyone there anyway, except Paddy.

JJ is silent for a while and I narrow my eyes suspiciously. He finally says, "The way she moved gave it away. No pain registration, relentless attacks." He doesn't mention how he knows about Them in the first place and I decide that it isn't actually very important to me anyway. Like it actually affects me if he knows District secrets. I'm good with just my fists.

"How'd she even become one of Them? She has a dad."

JJ looks at me with old eyes. I'm startled by how tired they look, but hide it behind a trademark smirk. JJ shrugs, but I think he knows more. The crazy thought that he might know _everything_ flashes in my thoughts, but I try to ignore it because it's impossible.

"Hey."

I turn to the twins, who have approached us while we talked. Katie doesn't look at me and her arms are crossed over her chest. Emily smiles nervously. "Thank you for not killing her. It was very chivalrous for a player."

I grin and rub the back of my head. "Weren't nothin' really."

"We were wondering-"Katie scoffs loudly "-fine, _I_ was wondering if you'd like to maybe… team up for a bit," Emily says softly. She flinches right after as if preparing for the rejection.

I can feel JJ watching me expectantly and I think about how he had us searching for them for two hours. He doesn't know that I know this. I don't look at him because this is down to me now. I never thought I'd come into this game and make alliances, but here I am hitched for however long to the freakiest little guy ever. And I'm not even hating the idea of aligning with the Fitch twins.

"Is it safe to come out now?" We all turn to look at the little one, who has immerged from his hiding place and looks at our close proximity without fighting in astonishment.

"James," Emily says sternly, "I told you to go wait for me to come get you."

"Well all the noise stopped and I peeked out to make sure you weren't dead. And I saw you all _talking_ so I had to come out to see what was going on!" James makes a face at me and walks up to take Emily's hand.

"How do you expect to live if you come looking all the damn timie?" Katie says impatiently. James sticks out his tongue and they start to bicker in a childish, almost sibling-like way. I laugh and they look startled.

And I've decided. The little one- James- he's too much like Paddy for me to just send him on his way. "Alright Em, let's do this thing then."

Emily and Katie's jaws drop simultaneously, as if they've rehearsed it to react in sync. They hadn't been expecting that answer. I laugh again at their expressions.

This game has been more fun than I'd ever anticipated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm catching up with what I've written alarmingly fast. XD So yeah... Um, I'm gonna try to space out the chapters a tiny bit more. Happy Skins day!**

**(Effy)**

We've been looking for water all day. It's past noon and we've found nothing. Freddie and I have covered large areas in the trees and Pandora treks through the brush on the ground. We meet back at the tree we slept in, that has already subconsciously started to feel like our home here. Our water is gone and the sun is getting hotter in the sky.

Freddie looks at me and I know what he's going to say. But we _can't_. He says, "We know where we can find water Effy."

"_No_. No way. We could get killed."

"What's going on? We know where water is?" Pandora looks at us in surprise. I shake my head and her face falls. "What's wrong Eff?"

"Panda…" my throat tightens. I haven't had the heart to tell her about Oskar yet, and she'd been asleep before the dead tributes played in the sky. He was her District mate; that means something even if you don't team up. Because they're the same as you in a sense, they've grown up learning what you learn, have the same basic skills and they died. If Freddie died I would start to wonder if I could even last if the person with the same background as me died already. But Pandora looks at me expectantly and I have to tell her. "There's a pond in the Field area, but…"

As I explain the fate of poor Oskar Panda pales in horror. She starts to shake and I take her hand. I notice that her glamour team painted her fingernails blue, which seems so ridiculous. Mine are painted black still. Why did they paint us up for our deaths?

"W-what are we gonna do?" She whispers feebily, pleading for me to tell her what we can do to survive with her eyes. She wants me to assure her that super Effy is here and will make everything right. The way Panda looks at me like I can do anything breaks my heart.

"I don't think we can go there."

Freddie shakes his head. "We can't not _try_ Effy. We'll die of thirst at this rate."

I close my eyes, resisting the urge to strangle him for stating the obvious and for scaring my poor Panda. I open them and fix Freddie with a harsh glare. But unlike most he doesn't shrink under my gaze. He meets my eyes squarely and fixes me with a defiant stare.

"We can check the Corn, see if everyone's gone and we can look for more weapons to fight those cows. Maybe there's a bow and arrow we can use to pick them off at a long distance," Freddie persists. "We can't just sit around in this tree and die."

Panda looks between Freddie and I. Her lower lip trembles. She finally lands on me and says quietly, "I don't want to die here Eff." My throat catches. Because she's not talking about just this tree, she's talking about this Arena. This Game. But the immediate thing is she wants to do something.

"…fine. Cornucopia it is. Let's go."

I get out of the tree and trudge along the ground with Pandora. Freddie runs low in the trees, keeping an eye out for danger.

"Do you think you or Freds will win Eff?"

I'm startled by the question. Pandora's eyes are on the ground, watching her feet instead of my face.

"Panda…I-"

"I think _you_ will. Because I've never met someone so amazing in my entire life," Pandora says matter-of-factly. Her eyes finally meet mine and she smiles wide. "You're my first friend ever."

My heart aches, I can't speak. I open my mouth to say something, _anything_ to make me look less vulnerable than I probably look right now. Nothing comes out. Pandora is my first friend too; my only friend besides my own brother. I've never felt this tenderness, this protectiveness, this _love_ for another human being in my entire life. There is something about her though that's made her attach so quickly and firmly to my heart. Like she fits by my side perfectly.

I don't want to lose my best friend days after I've met her. The girl who fits like a puzzle piece into my soul.

Pandora grabs my hand and squeezes. She sees my crestfallen face and she understands somehow. "Don't worry Eff, I know I'm not gonna win. I don't even know if I want to. I want _you_ to win. You've given me something I've wanted my entire life. And I'm OK with just that." She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I'm not."

Pandora looks at me in surprise. I scowl fiercely at the canopy, clutching Panda's hand with all my might. "I'm not OK with meeting you and then having you _taken_ from me. It's not fair. I want you _with_ me when I win. If you're not… I can't think of it as a win."

Panda's face is solemn as she says, "You have to get home to Tony. You can't go thinkin' like that if you want to win."

I know she's right, but I hate it. One survivor. When I've met amazing people like Panda. Like…Freddie. And Cook. The first friends I've ever made and either way I won't get to know them for long.

Freddie suddenly whistles a bird call and I look up sharply, searching for him in the trees. There he is, eyes wide in alarm and motioning frantically for us to run to him. Panda and I run to his tree hands still clasped. I let go when we get to the trunk and entwine my fingers so that she can put her foot in my hands for a boost. Freddie gets as low as he can and when Pandora gets high enough he grabs her arms and pulls her easily up to his side. I'm barely in the tree when I hear the sound of running feet. As Freddie helps Panda get higher I press myself against the trunk and peer down at the forest floor.

I see a small figure running in a zigzag through the trees. It's only been a day and a half and the figure is a disheveled mess. They limp slightly with every step and there is blood gushing from a cut over their eye. The red fluid has coated the left side of her face like war paint. I only am able to recognize the tribute as Ioen from District 3 when she's a few yards away. I climb higher into the tree and hide myself easily amidst the leaves.

There's a celebratory whoop from the direction she's run from and then I see three more people crashing through the underbrush. It's the Careers minus one. I note with interest that it's Naomi, the pretty blonde from 3. She hadn't seemed enthusiastic about the alliance to begin with and it looks like she's opted out of a little hunting for other tributes. I wonder briefly if she's died but quickly realize that's wrong. There hadn't been a cannon blast since Oskar's death yesterday afternoon.

There's a crack from above and a small branch falls past me. I freeze in fear as the branch seems to fall in slow motion to land just feet to the right of Ioen. I look up and my stomach lurches in fear when I see that Freddie is holding a doe-eyed Panda in her seat. She must have been leaning on the branch to get a better look and it had snapped. If Freddie hadn't grabbed her-

I look down to see that Ioen is looking up toward us, trying to figure out where the branch fell from. Her eyes travel over me but don't register my presence. They travel upward and land uncertainly on Panda. "H-hey!" Ioen calls. _Shit_!

I monkey up to Panda's level and with a motion tell Freddie to move so I can be on her branch. I wrap my arms around Panda's waist and pull her with me to where I estimate she will become undetectable to the girl below. Ioen blinks and chokes out a sob. "I _saw_ you! Please, help me!" She looks over her shoulder at the steadily approaching Careers. She runs to the tree trunk and grips it weakly. I can barely see her from my vantage point. Pandora shakes against me and I try to pat her hair soothingly but she doesn't stop.

"Please!" Ioen wails. "You- you're Pandora right?" Panda's whole body tenses and I hold her against me with everything I have. "Pandora Moon, from District 10!" Ioen calls desperately, looking for a link that might cause Pandora to be her savior. Pandora whimpers and I know she's actually considering calling back, trying to help. I remove my hand from her head and place it tightly over her mouth. She squirms against me but I hold on because we cannot, _cannot_ help this girl.

"Cover your ears," I whisper as quietly as I can. Pandora doesn't hesitate in placing her palms resolutely on top of her ears. With my other hand I cover her eyes to make sure she can't see. I have to shelter Panda from this as long and as best I can. This is my job.

I see the Careers approach, hear Ioen's wails grow more frantic and see her final dash away from the Careers as she realizes no one will help her. The buff blonde from 4 throws a spear and it hits Ioen in the back just below her right shoulder blade. She falls. But she's still alive, still holding onto life and calling out weakly. I bury my face into the back of Pandora's neck when I realize she's crying out for her mum.

Someone finishes her off and the cannon sounds. The sound reverberates through our bones and even with her ears covered Panda jumps at the toll. I keep my hands over her mouth and eyes even though it's over. I'm hoping if I do this long enough she'll somehow be removed from all of this. If she doesn't see or hear, she's not a part of any of this. But she's already seen the death of the boy from 5 and I can't remove that no matter how long I keep her eyes closed.

The Careers briefly celebrate their kill. I feel the weight of the knife against my thigh and think about throwing it and trying to kill one off. But if I did that the knife would be gone and if I was very lucky I'd still have two strong and well armed tributes trying to hunt us down. And Panda can't run in trees so we would be stuck here. So I hold my position. For the first time I look to see where Freddie had gone off to when I'd kicked him off Pandora's branch. I spot him after half a minute's search. He's a few trees closer to the Careers, peering down at them with disbelieving eyes. Sure Freddie had killed too but to protect himself, not for sport.

Crispin, Abigail and… I forget the third's name. They are picking through Ioen's pockets now. District 4 Blonde stands obviously unable to find anything. He makes an annoyed face. "So we killed her and we don't get anything out of it? How disappointing."

"One step closer to victory for one of us my friend," Crispin says sharply. He spat out the word "friend" like it was an insult rather than an indication of affection or even comradry like it is intended to be used. "Pity your little trollop didn't want to participate in our hunt."

The blonde bristles at this and says woodenly, "Naomi is back at camp protecting the supplies. If we left it unguarded the scavengers who refuse to play the Game might steal."

_Supplies_? My eyes lock on Freddie's who looked at me in the same instant. Naomi was alone guarding food and _water_. One person against three. Even if we were only two squirrels and a mayor's daughter we must be able to overpower her by numbers alone even if she _is_ a Career. I give the tiniest nod and he stands and takes off. If there's one thing squirrels are good at in the Games it's recon.

I notice for the first time that Crispin is clutching his side. Blood coats his fingers on his right side just below his ribs. He removes his hand to get a better look and I can see that a sizable chunk of flesh is missing. I wonder how he can even be standing. How can we beat a person who can continue to hunt after he's lost a huge piece of his side?

Blonde from 4 notices Crispin examining his wound and lets out an amused guffaw. "That booby trap of hers sure packed a whallop ey Crispin?"

"Shut it Leio!" Crispin screeches in retort. Abigail fishes in the small pack she carries and withdraws a roll of bandage. Crispin snatches it from her grasp and, not bothering to ask for any help, starts to clumsily wrap it around her stomach. Abigail hovers around him trying to make sure he does it right but unwilling to actually lift a finger to help him. They are obviously allies out of necessity rather than any actual liking for one another. I have no doubt it will be easy for them to turn on one another once they're some of the last tributes standing. My money is on Crispin even with the gaping hole in his side. Abigail just isn't very bright. Plus the way she balances just slightly more on her right leg tells me that she's been hurt too. Only Leio seems relatively unscathed. He stands staring towards our tree.

"What do you think she was scramblin' at the base of that tree for?" Leio asks thoughtfully. My grip retightens on Panda and she makes a quiet moan of protest. I've been holding her eyes and mouth closed for a while now and it must be unnerving to be deprived of her senses. Still she keeps her hands on her ears, so she must trust my judgment.

"What the fuck do we care? Didn't get _up_ the tree did she?" Crispin hisses in annoyance, still focused on bandaging.

"Well what if she put supplies up in that tree or something?" Leio presses. _Shit_.

"What, like food?" Abigail inquires. She's staring with some interest at our tree too. I stay as still as I can and will for them to start moving again.

"Why would she put food in a _tree_? She was one of them geek tributes right, with her sneaky booby traps? She weren't one of them disgusting _squirrel_ children. If she had been that tree bitch I would have been more interested. Killed her more slow you know? Taken her _down_ a peg or two," Crispin says venomously and even from far I way I can see the terrifying flash of yearning in his eyes. He wants to kill me. He thinks it will be _fun_ to kill me. _Go away go away go away_.

"Well should we check?" Abigail suggests nervously. _Go away __**please**__go away._

"Oh _sure_ Abby, why don't you go check," Crispin purrs. "But keep in mind if she did put stuff up there she probably booby trapped that too. But go ahead, go see if she put some crackers and biscuits _up the damn tree_."

Abigail immediately steps further away, eyeing our tree with new fear. She shakes her head. "No, I'm not checking." Her eyes land on Leio and she smiles in what I think is an attempt at being seductive. "But _you_ could check for us Leio. After all you didn't get hurt by one of her little tricks." _No, NO. Go away!_

Leio regards our tree some more. After an excruciating pause he finally says, "No, we've got more than enough stuff for now. It's not worth whatever she might have planted."

I let out a sigh of relief against Pandora's neck and she turns ever so slightly as if she's trying to look at me. She wants to know what is happening but I can't tell her just yet. I won't feel safe until the Careers are out of my sight.

"Well if we're not going to check the tree should we head back to camp?" Leio asks. "We won't get anything done with Crispin bleeding all over the forest floor."

Thank God, they're going. They start to trek back the way they came. I slowly loosen my hold on Panda until they're out of sight, then let go completely. The hovercraft picking up Ioen's body is just lifting off as I remove my hand from Pandora's eyes. She rubs them in discomfort. "'S bright," she mumbles. Her voice is wobbly and she keeps her eyes averted from the vanishing plane. She reaches for my hand and I take it and hold it in both of mine.

We wait for Freddie to return. An hour passes and a feeling of dread falls over us as there is no sign of him. We know he is not dead because a cannon does not sound. As the tension grows I imagine the Capitol spectators waiting with baited breath to see what we do. Will I go after my district mate? Can I leave Pandora to unknown danger after my heartfelt speech about our newfound friendship?

Panda's back is still to me but by her body language alone I can tell she's waiting for me to make a decision. She knows that she will have to wait here because she's in no way a reconnaissance girl. What does she think I'll do? What does she _want_ me to do?

"Panda…" I start. She turns to look at me and gives me an encouraging smile. She already knows my decision and she's been waiting for me to say it. "I'm gonna go see what's going on." I pause then quickly add, "You know, to make sure we'll be safe. Freddie needs to help you down."

Panda grins and nods her head. "Right. I'll wait here and you go check on Freds." Neither of us mention worry or caring about Freddie but both of us know the actual score. It annoys me to think that it's probably obvious to the dunderheaded Capitol residents as well.

I help Panda tie herself to the tree to make sure she won't fall. My stomach knots when I think how she almost fell and was only saved from death by Freddie's quick actions. Freddie _saved_ my Panda. He could have let her fall and claimed he couldn't get to her in time. But he grabbed her. How do I repay him for that?

Panda gives my head one last reassuring squeeze and I'm off toward the beach: Career territory. I run as high as I feel safe to in the trees. If I'm up in the air I'm safe. This is my element and no one can touch me. The bad thing about being a squirrel though is that you eventually have to come down. There's no safety for a tree dweller on the forest floor.

I hover at the edge of the forest and survey the Career camp with keen eyes. Half of me is hoping that Freddie will pop up next to me with a "Boo!" and laugh at my worry. But the other half can feel that something went wrong.

Naomi and Leio wade in the shallow waters, fishing their hands around on the bottom and stirring up sand. The action looks familiar but I only recognize it when Naomi stands and brandishes a dark rock-shaped object in her hand. _Clams_, I remember. Edible water creatures. Naomi tosses the clam into a small mound gathering a few feet up the shore.

Crispin has removed his shirt and is lying on the beach with a sword across his chest. It looks like he is sleeping.

Abigail is exercising and practicing with weapons next to the Careers stash of weaponry. Every few minutes she glances at her allies in impatience. She seems to be using her injured leg easily. Her stamina makes me queasy.

I look for a while but I can't see Freddie. Then a tiny movement catches my eye and I look towards their food stockpile in disbelief. Freddie's head pops up from a hole in the sand and he glances around quickly, then it vanishes as quick as it appeared. With a sinking feeling I realize what must have happened. Freddie must have gone closer to investigate and fallen into one of the Careers traps. A pit right by the food, how creative. Still, Freddie being the doofus he is fell in. The Careers were so preoccupied licking their wounds they hadn't thought to check their trap yet. I don't know how Naomi didn't notice him falling in if she was here the whole time but it's extremely lucky and I won't question it.

Of course we couldn't be completely lucky. Freddie's been in there over an hour and has been able to get to the top of the hole, but he can't make a run for it. The food is in the middle of their camp and without even being aware of it the Careers have placed themselves around the food and the pit. If Freddie runs now they'll see him and there's a distance between the camp and the forest. He doesn't know some of them are hurt and he has a better chance of escape.

Now the question is: how do I rescue Freddie from inside the Career camp?

**(Katie)**

I continually position myself between Cook and Emily, careful to make sure I'll be able to protect her if he decides to off us. He was kind enough to give me back my sword so I have a better chance than if I were empty-handed but it makes me pissed off when I think of how easily he disarmed me without wielding a weapon himself. Tutor will _kill_ me if he ever gets his hands on me. But Cook's a natural, not like me. It took years to instill my talents.

Still, I assure myself, if he decides to attack I can buy enough time for Em to escape.

And that's good enough for me.

I swear under my breath and pinch myself for that though. I'm in here to _win_ aren't I? Emily turns to look at me and her brow furrows in disgusting _concern_ when she sees my nails dig into my flesh. I scowl at her and turn my back. After all it's _her_ fault I'm not following my training. It's _her_ fault that I'm thinning these ludicrous thoughts.

Cook is teaching James how to use a sword. He stands behind him and holds James' tinier hands in his while James grips the hilt of the sword in an unsteady hold. James chews on his bottom lip in concentration as he practices swinging the sword back and forth. I roll my eyes. Will that even teach him anything?

"Is that how _you_ learned to use a sword tough guy?" I snap at Cook.

Cook and James turn to look at me but with Cook's urging James still continues to swing the sword. Cook grins and replies, "Nah. My dad gave me a stick when I was five and started whapping me 'round the head with another. Said it'd stop when I learned how to block it and strike back."

From behind me I hear Emily gasp and I chew the inside of my cheek in fury. Cook eyes me and asks, "What about you sweetheart?"

A rush of terror rips through me. _Lie_, my brain screams as instinct kicks in. "I-" I stumble and without meaning to I turn to look at Emily. She waits for my answer with curiosity. Right, she'll be wondering how "Dad" trained me. Cuz I was, after all, raised by him. _Lie_! My cheeks flare and I turn back to glare at Cook. To my surprise his eyes are soft and he looks like he's come to understand something.

"Is your dad training your brother for the Games?" I change the subject hastily.

Cook's nostrils flare and he sucks his cheeks inward. I realize his brother is a soft spot for him and I grab hold to this weak spot in my mind. At last, something that can cause Cook to falter. Cook looks down at the top of James' head and starts to get him to swing harder. "No, I'm in charge of Paddy's trainin'. Dad thought it'd help re-enforce my own trainin' if I went on to teach him."

"And you train him like _this_?" I demand and indicate his lesson with James.

Cook's head snaps up and he growls, "No. I train him like my dad did me." I can immediately tell that he's lying. He's just as gentle with his brother as he is with James. I wonder how Cook's dad would react if he knew his warrior son was soft on his kid brother? I imagine he'd be none too pleased.

I'm about to say something when I hear Emily say quietly, "How awful." When I look back her chocolate eyes, so like mine, glisten with tears and she clutches her hands to her chest as if she's trying to hold her heart in. Would I ever, _ever_ let Emily go through the training I'd been through?

Not on my life.

Suddenly Emily rushes forward and slaps her palm against the back of Cook's head. Cook puts up his arms in defense and James immediately loses his grip on the heavy blade. Emily's face is furious even behind tear-filled eyes. "How could you do that to your own brother?" She yells, shaking in anger. "What your dad did to you was _terrible_, how could you turn around and do it to a little kid?"

Cooks face is blank as he stares down at Emily and the fact that I can't read him scares me. I grab Emily's wrist and try to pull her away. She spins on me and raises her fist. I flinch. _Don't hit me. Not you_. Emily's fist lowers and she looks at me imploringly for answers I cannot give. I feel a need to defend Cook because she doesn't understand, _can't_ understand. "It's… Cook's just doing his job Emily. What else can he do?" Besides what he's already _done_.

Emily stares at me with hurt eyes. Then she yanks away from me. She looks from me to Cook and when her eyes turn back the disgust in them kames my heart sink. "You're both _heartless_." She turns and marches off. After a pause little James follows timidly in Emily's wake.

Cook turns to me coolly. "No need to be so jumpy Katie-kins. I wasn't gonna hurt your precious Emsy."

"My-?" I sputter as I clench my fists. I try to assure myself that Emily still means nothing to me but at this point it's such a blatant lie I don't even manage to believe it for a second. It was never true. Besides actually feeling fondness for the judgmental bitch I've always had a sort of image put onto her. I came to decide long ago that she's me if I hadn't been so permanently fucked up. And because of that she's precious. I wonder if Cook sees his Paddy that way.

Who am I kidding? Cook thinks the world of himself.

"You ever gonna tell me how you learned swordsmanship then?"

I don't want to make up a lie I'll have to remember later on so I sigh and say, "I guess in a way sort of similar to how you learned."

"What, a stick to the noggin?"

"Not exactly."

"You say it's similar and then you say it ain't. Make up your mind darling."

What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him. Can'tcan'tcan't. The blood pumping to my brain chants this and I grimace. I want to place my palms against my ears but there's no actual sound to block out. I'd just look crazy. _Are you trying to say you're not_?

"Look," Cook says under his breath, "I know you're… well JJ told me you're one of Them." My eyes widen and I stare at him with my mouth half open. _Say you _aren't_ shithead_! But my mouth has gone dry. Cook continues, "I know that's all very hush hush, but we're in the Games now. What could happen if you talk?"

He's wrong of course. A lot could happen. I open my mouth to tell him so when something catches my eye. High above us making a quick descent is a silver parachute. It sways softly as it falls. There's no wind so whatever's in it must be very light. With growing anxiety I see the number one on the side of the tiny package. It's for one of us standing here and my heart starts to pound when Cook says, "Don't think it's for me mate. I told 'em not to send me nothin' in here."

I reach up and let the packet fall gently into my hands. I hesitate before I tear open the packaging. I let out a strangled gasp. Because this package isn't from just any mentor. It's from my Tutor.

A single strip of red and black plaid cloth sits in my hands.

I turn tail and run.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Cook)**

What the fuck?

Katie runs away like she's seen the devil and leave me standin' here lookin' like a wanker with a cock in my hand. I stay stock still, dumbfounded. What just happened?

Emily's on the other side of the street but she sees her sister's mad dash for the hills. She turns to me in question and worry in her eyes. All anger is gone. It's interesting how quickly those two gravitated to one another, even though til five days ago they hadn't been in the same room as one another since the minute they was born. Even in trainin' everyone had seen them act like the same ends of a magnet, hyper aware of each others movements and moving accordingly. Emily takes a few steps to follow and then backs up and gives her feet an accusatory glare as if they moved of their own accord. None of us move to follow her and we stand in awkward silence until JJ comes loping 'round the corner, caterwauling about cows in a field. He pauses when he sees that Katie is conspicuously missing. JJ stops and looks at each of us in turn. He finally turns to me and says, "Cook, where is Katie?"

"Fucked off didn't she?"

JJ frowns and looks around for some sort of physical explanation. His eyes rest on the silver parachute next to my feet and his frown deepens. "What came in that?"

I shrug. "Think it was a ribbon."

"A…what?" JJ asks, looking more thrown than I've seen him this entire Game.

"Ribbon. You know, strip of fabric. Plaid I think."

JJ blinks slowly. He closes his eyes and starts to mutter to himself. I watch as the little weirdo unravels a bit right before our eyes.

There's a tap on my shoulder and I turn to look at Emily. Her eyes are wide. "Fabric Cook? Did you um…"

"Did I notice its thread count? No I did not Em. I think it was red plaid. That's all I noticed I'm afraid."

Emily has gone surprisingly pale for a girl with already such a fair complexion. She looks back toward where Katie has run off, pauses in consideration, then sprints off herself.

James wanders over and kicks me halfheartedly in the shin. "What did you do you twat? Emily's runnin' after her wacko sister who she hates but thinks the world of. What if her sister goes crazy again?"

"Trust me little man. Katie has more to worry about that Em in this situation."

**(Effy)**

I've been sitting in this tree for an hour mulling over my options. But I'm starting to panic as time ticks by. If any of the Careers go for food they'll see Freddie and everything will be over. The solution I'm leaning toward makes my limbs shake. I sigh in resignation and begin to monkey down to the ground.

_Here goes nothing_.

I start to head towards the Cornucopia, staying within the safety of the shadow of the forest. I need to make sure the Careers run towards the Corn so that Freds can make a break for the trees. Then I'll swerve back into the trees myself and be able to lose them easily.

The Corn comes into view and again I realize just how very _small_ this Arena is. I warily enter the open area around the Corn then start to trek back to the beach. When I see the Careers clearly I shout, "_Hey_!"

The Careers look up in alarm. Crispin stirs and sits up, then turns around to gape at me. I see a flash of black hair surface in the sand but I will Freddie to stay put until the Careers rush me. I pray I didn't miss spotting a long range weapon in their cache besides the spear.

Crispin lurches to his feet and starts to sprint towards me, eyes hungry for blood. Abigail follows. Last is Leio. Naomi stays put, watching me suspiciously. I hold my ground, waiting for Freddie to move.

Freddie heaves himself out of the hole and makes a dash for the food. _What is he doing?_ He grabs a couple of items and starts for the trees. Naomi watches him go thoughtfully and she seems to be… no, is she laughing?

I start to run towards the trees when I hear Naomi call a halfhearted, "Guys, look." Leio turns and sees Freddie. Leio turns red in rage and throws his spear.

"Freddie!" I scream. He turns just in time and the spear slices a trail through the front of his shirt and leaves a gash across his chest.

My warning costs me dearly and Crispin slams into me. But he has no weapon and resorts to wrapping clawlike fingers around my neck. I know instinctively that if he gets the right leverage he could snap my neck like kindling. I refuse to let that happen. I rake my nails across the left side of his face hard enough to create long rivets from his eyebrow to his chin. At the same time I slam my knee into his crotch and with my other hand push hard against his chest. Crispin screeches in pain and his hold loosens enough that I can pull away. He manages to leave his mark on me too as his nails scratch lines on the side of my neck. I pull away enough that I can squirm out from under him and kick him in the face.

Abigail swings her sword down at me but I'm able to move enough that the blade only clips the side of my shoulder. I fall onto my back and the sword swings by my head, cutting a shallow wound across the left side of my forehead just below the hairline. Blood gushes out of the cut and clouds my left eye. I breath in hard and close my eye against the flow. I won't survive another swing of the blade.

From the forest a figure barrels into Abigail's side. _Freddie_! He stands quickly and hauls me to my feet. His strength surprises me as my shoulder joint screams in protest at the yank so strong it lifts me off my feet for a second. "Come on!" he yells and we careen towards the safety of the trees.

As soon as we reach the forest edge Freddie and I jump for the nearest tree limb and pull ourselves up into our natural habitat. My head spins and I wipe impatiently at the blood still gushing from my forehead. I have to keep moving to safety before I can treat this but losing this blood is dangerous. Even if it's a shallow cut it's on my head and head wounds bleed the most.

Below me Crispin starts to climb into my tree but his movements are slow in comparison to any squirrel child and I can't help laughing at his pathetic attempts to reach me. Reach _me_? No one can catch me in my element. I raise my middle finger at Crispin and he sputters in rage. Even dizzy from blood loss I stand easily on my branch and jump into the nearest tree. With another last jeer at Crispin I turn and run, soon leaving Crispin far behind me.

Sooner than I'd like I have to stop as the world begins to tip precariously back and forth in my vision. I sit on a tree branch and close my eyes. Suddenly I'm deathly thirsty. Blood loss and no water. This is _not_ good.

I feel a body land on my branch and suddenly a cool container is placed in my hand. I open my eyes wide. A grin splits Freddie's face ear to ear as he proudly brandishes a second bottle of water. "I've got two more in my bag. Drink up Effy!"

I laugh as I hungrily twist off the cap of the bottle and down a third of the water inside. Freddie has to grab the bottle from me before I drink too much and threaten to throw up the precious liquid now comfortably filling my shrinking belly.

From the color of the sky it looks like the sun will set in about an hour and I want to get back to Panda before it disappears under the horizon. She'll be worrying about us. I've been gone more than an hour. But suddenly my limbs feel weaker than they've ever been. I've been running on adrenaline for most of a day and my energy is all but spent. I feel like I can't move and this thought terrifies me. I can't reach Panda, I can't even move from danger if it comes.

In panic I try to stand but can only manage to almost topple out of the tree. Freddie steadies me and his eyes are full of concern. "Wait here," he commands as if I can do anything else.

He's gone for a few minutes. When he returns he's holding a packet of food. It takes me a moment to realize the wrapping is empty of food and now holds a slightly yellow substance I recognize as: "Tree sap," I say tiredly. And I know what he's going to do.

Whenever a logger or spotter is injured in the woods and they don't have a plaster, and it's a bad enough wound that it'll keep bleeding if it doesn't get treatment we're trained to use a strip of cloth and paste it to the wound with three sap. It's only meant to be a temporary fix and as soon as the person gets home they're supposed to immediately take it off, wash the wound and apply proper medical treatment. But there's no proper med treatment in the Arena, not that we have anyway. I still have to have this blood stopped and for now this is the best thing we've got.

With his knife Freddie creates a tear in his jacket and rips out a rectangular strip of fabric. I try to protest that he should have used my jacket but he doesn't listen. As delicately as he can he places the makeshift bandage against my forehead and applies the sap in messy globs.

I stare at the pack at Freddie's side where the knife he used to cut his jacket has disappeared again. "Freds… Why didn't you use that knife when you tackled Abigail?"

Freddie is surprised by my question and a dollop of sap escapes his control, catching for a second in my eyelashes before it continues to land on my cheek. I glower at him as he quickly apologizes and tries to wipe the sap from my cheek. My impatience is short lived and I giggle in pleasure at his awkward sorrys. I grab his hand from my cheek and he freezes, eyes wide. I realize this is the first time I've grabbed his hand that didn't involve him having to rescue me in some way and I quickly let go and look away from him.

Freddie clears his throat and stammers, "I-I guess I didn't think about it…"

"Freddie, this game is a fight to the death. You _forgot_?"

He sighs unhappily and replies, "Yeah Effy, I forgot. I'm not a _killer_. I'm- I couldn't hurt a _fly_ outside this place."

"You didn't hesitate yesterday."

"That's different."

I tilt my head in bemusement. "How? How was it different taking a life today than it was yesterday?"

"I panicked yesterday. I didn't think I would make it in time and I freaked."

"…make what in time?" A feeling of unease settles in the pit of my stomach and the pain from my injury seems to become more intense. Freddie refuses to look at me and a surge of anger and fear makes me snap, "Make _what_ in time?"

"I thought… That kid, he had picked up a bow and… he was pointing it at _you_, you know? So I took this little hand axe and I threw it. It hit him in the back of his head and I just… I ran didn't I? After you."

Fuck. His first kill. He didn't kill for himself. He killed for _me_? How much do I owe this boy now? My life at least twice over, Panda's life… I have a sudden urge to push him out of the tree. How _dare_ he do this, make it so I owe him more than I can ever repay? What am I supposed to do? I can't kill him now without seeming the worst person in the _entire_ world and I was already pushing it.

The silence hangs heavy as I internally fume and he stares guiltily at the bark under his hands. Finally, unable to say anything else, I say, "I'm fine now. I have to go get Pandora." I start to get onto my feet but I teeter and for the second time in an hour Freddie has to reach over and steady me. I clench my firsts and resist the urge to clock him in the face for no other reason than that he keeps _helping_ me when I don't ask him to.

Freddie takes a firm hold of my arms and slowly pulls me back into a sitting position and I'm too weak to resist. He gazes at me so calmly that my temper miraculously starts to cool. After another minute of silence where he's sure I won't be jumping out of any trees he says soothingly, "You're hurt Effy. Not terribly but enough to immobilize you for a while. If you try to get Pandora in your condition you could easily die, and then who'd be around to protect her?"

"But I can't just leave her!" I retort angrily and to my utter horror my voice catches. I'm supposed to be a fucking ice queen but everyone in the fucking world knows my weakness: Pandora. The girl who tried to pretend nothing and no one could phase her, that she simply did not _care_, is the first to fall apart trying to protect someone.

"I know, I understand," Freddie assures me. "I'll go get her OK? I'll bring her here to you."

My heart leaps in my chest. He gives me a lopsided smile. "Sound like a plan?"

I nod my head hard because, despite my hatred of the fact, I trust this boy. I have faith that he's true to his word, that he's actually a genuine soul in this arena of death. Then a thought occurs to me. "Wait, you got hurt too. Your chest." My eyes travel to his chest for the first time and I can't believe I haven't looked before. I'm such a selfish cow. The cut across his chest is so shallow that it must have closed on its own while we were running. It runs horizontally from just below his right nipple all the way past his left. Freddie looks down at it as I do and the expression on his face gives the impression that he's just noticing it now. But I recognize he's just trying to play it off as completely harmless for me.

"What, this?" He jokes. "Didn't even feel it." I roll my eyes in annoyance at his macho act and jab a sharp nail into the middle of the cut. He recoils and yelps in pain and I sneer at him. Boy will this not gain me any fans. Not even the heartless Capitol residents want to see the supposed ice queen treat the lovesick king so cruelly.

I shake my head to clear out the mean thoughts and mumble grudgingly, "I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard Freds. We're _both_ in this for the long haul right?" I let the last statement rise an octave in a hopeful tone, then turn my head away and scowl as if I'm upset at showing such raw emotion. From the confused puppy look on Freddie's face I can see that I've nailed it. A wave of actual affection rushes through me for my sweet district mate and I offer him a playful smirk. Freddie's cheeks flare pink and he gulps hard.

"Yeah… I'll be back before you know it," Freddie stammers quickly and he takes off as soon as I grab hold of the water bottle he thrusts in my direction. I smile at the disappearing figure then turn my head upward to stare into the leaves of my tree. A sad smile plays across my face and I whisper, "Won't you let me keep them?"

And I'm not sure the plea is entirely for my act.

**(Naomi)**

Crispin hasn't stopped howling his rage since the Stonem girl escaped a little under an hour ago. My three teammates mill around the food supply and alternately scream curses and fling accusations around. "Why didn't your spear hit him?" "Why didn't you just snap her neck?" and lots of "Why didn't you see him trying to steal our food or notice him in the pit for hours?" Because really the only time he could have gotten so close was when I was here on my own. I take the blame for that one. I apologized and told them I'd had to pee and went to use the place we'd designated acceptable bathroom space. And really it wasn't _my_ fault we'd put it so far away from camp because I'd been willing to just wade out a little and go but _someone_ (Abigail) had thought that disgusting District 4 nonsense and hadn't wanted to risk us peeing on future meals. Which seems like it should be the least of her worries in a murder game but still. (And it isn't like us District 4s do that anyway because if enough people did it each day it would be shit for ammonia levels but I'd enjoyed taking the piss out of Abigail and Crispin and having Leio join in for once).

That, of course, hadn't been what I was doing and I'd been gone much longer than ten minutes but either way I probably would have missed the kid. District 7s are good at being sneaky, plus they're light on their feet so it wouldn't have been hard for him to walk on sand without making it crunch. After he'd fallen into the pit any one of us _could_ have found him but we didn't go near the food and he was quiet.

What I had been doing was this: My trust of the Careers, even Leio, had continued to decrease since last night. And _they_ were the Careers. Not me. I'm just… Naomi from District 4. I'm not built to be a Career. Sure I'm strong and I could probably kill someone pretty easily if I wanted to but this isn't just a game to me. Kids are dying. I don't take enjoyment out of this like they do. So I'd been taking food, little bits at a time so as not to draw attention, and burying it around the beach. I've been creating little stores of food for myself in case I want to run in the middle of the night. Plus it will amuse me when they run out of stuff- especially water- and have no idea where to get more.

So when Mclair just so happened to speed up the process I couldn't help laughing a bit.

I haven't told Leio about all the hidden caches. I'm hoping that I can convince him to come away with me still but… Seeing those District 7 kids risk their damn _lives_ for one another was really a wakeup call. Would Leio ever do something like that for me? He liked me enough to steal a kiss, but would he put his own life on the line to save mine? More and more I was beginning to doubt it.

Still, one more day of clinging to this connection couldn't hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**(sorry it's been a while. And I'm still catching up very quickly, mostly cuz I'm taking a break from writing this in favor of another story, but it's a story that has a lot planned so it's never getting ditched in any way, just as a heads up)**

**(Katie)**

I've known I had a sister for as long as I can remember.

She was used as a threat more than anything. "Do what you're told or she'll take you place in the program" or "We'll kill her".

And I obeyed. Because even without knowing her I felt a connection. As if a string was tied to my heart and attached to her somewhere far away. She was my _sister_. Every time I saw my father I'd ask after her. Make sure she was safe. Make sure she got to live the life I wanted.

Before I was taken from my mum she tied a ribbon around my wrist, a gift from a place I'd never get to be. It was a sign that at some time in my life someone had _loved_ me. My Tutor and the other teachers let me keep it, but mostly as a warning. This was proof that I came from somewhere, that I had once belonged to someone besides them. And that place and those people I belonged with could be destroyed if I messed up. So I didn't.

Tutor would give me frequent updates on Emily to make sure she was forever as real to me as she could be. I'd always double check with my father to make sure they weren't feeding me false information but they never needed to. Emily was always fine. Getting As in school, learning new medicines at the Apothecary. When we were eleven she broke her leg when she fell down a flight of stairs. I'd fretted about it for an entire week and my training had suffered accordingly. Then Tutor had threatened to have Em's other leg broken and I'd immediately sharpened my attention.

Dad and I, we'd been the ones to take the punishment for his mistake. We kept quiet about it and they left mum and my twin sister alone. That was the deal.

I sit in an alley, my back to a wall, and I entwine the ribbon my Tutor sent as a reminder between my fingers. I don't know how much pull Tutor has in the Arena, if he can get the Gamemasters to trigger a trap that will hurt Emily, but I know he could hurt my mum if he wanted. The question remains though: why would he? I'm in here now, this Game is the point of my entire existence. Does the populace care anymore how I was raised? I guess the existence of the program is still supposed to be a secret to anyone outside of District 1.

I bring the ribbon to my lips and wonder if she's watching. Does she remember she gave this to me?

"Is that it then?"

My head swings around and adrenaline runs like needle pricks through my blood. Emily stands uncertainly at the alleyway's entrance. When she sees that she has my attention she points to the ribbon. "Is that it?"

"…is it what?"

"That ribbon. You know… Is that the ribbon our mum gave to you before you left 8? Mum always wondered if you had it."

My grip on the worn strip of fabric tightens and I accidentally rip it a little near the end. I fumble with it and loosen my hold to make sure I don't damage it anymore. Emily watches the way I hold the ribbon in silent confusion. I'm careful not to meet her eyes when I ask, "Did she?"

"Yeah… I had one too. When I stopped wearing it she took it and put it in a drawer. She got it out every year on our birthday." She pauses and bitterness creeps back into her voice when she says, "You know. The day you always got a televised party with loads of sweets and presents? Our mum thought about you more than ever that day but you probably didn't have time to think of her."

"Right. The party." Tutor hates it but the Capitol likes to see its dolls dress up.

"Don't tell me you _forgot_. Too much excitement in your life to remember one measly day a year?"

"Tried to," I say absentmindedly.

"…what?"

"Nothing," I try to backpedal.

"No. No fucking _way_. You just said you try to forget that big fucking celebration? You're so spoiled, how can you-"

"Shut _up_ Emily!" I yell and she clams up in total surprise. "You don't know _anything_ about my fucking life so don't you dare judge me based on what you think you've seen." I flick a pebble with a finger and say in a calmer voice, "Why are you so jealous anyway? I've had a great life in comparison to most everyone."

Emily's hackles raise and she says, "I'm not jealous."

"Could have fooled me. All you've done since we've met is bitch about how good I've had it."

Emily shakes her head. "It isn't about me wanting what you had."

"Then what is all your whining about?"

"I just wanted…"

"What Em? What did you want? The jewelry? The dresses? Our wimp of a dad? What-"

"I wanted a letter!"

Emily's cheeks flare in embarrassment and she clamps both hands over her mouth in shock. We stare at each other in astonishment until I finally manage to sputter, "A what?"

For a few more seconds she keeps her hands over her mouth, then slowly she lowers them and says quietly, "A letter. From you or- or from Dad."

"…there's no communication between districts."

"I _know_ that. Fine, I wanted acknowledgement. You were on tv so much, most of the time live, and all I wanted when I was little was for you to look into the camera and- and wave. Say hi to me. Acknowledge my existence. But you never did. Not once in sixteen years. If I'd ever been shown on television it's the first thing I would have done. But you didn't even think of me."

I stumble to my feet and she takes a wary step back. "You think I didn't _think_ about you? I thought about you _every fucking day_."

"…what?"

"Every day. Every minute. Every _second_. You're so lucky-" I cut myself off and shake my head.

"Me? What do you mean? You got the silver spoon." She looks suspicious now. She moves toward me. "And what did you mean before about Dad being a wimp? What's going on?" I shake my head. She pauses and a look of confused calculation settles in her eyes. "… how'd Dad teach you how to use a sword?" She's realized that Cook knows something.

I give her an imploring look. No more questions. Lying to her feels physically hard. "I… can't."

"Why not? Did Dad swear you to secrecy?"

"No," I say before I can catch myself.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Emily-"

"Katie," she replies gently and I shiver. It's the first time she's said my name since she found me. Emily reaches out to take my hand and I lurch back. She doesn't stop and her hand finds mine. There's that jarring feeling again, that same one we got when she treated my cut, and we both feel it. Emily tilts her head slightly to one side and asks a new question. "Why did getting that ribbon freak you out?"

I'm so absorbed in Emily that I almost miss the presence behind her. I yank her to the side just as a hand axe clumsily swings down in the place she just was. My vision goes red and as soon as I let go of Emily's stabilizing hand I lose track of my own actions. All I know is rage and that someone just tried to kill Emily, the person I've worked my _entire_ life to shield.

Who was I kidding really when I was trying to convince myself all I wanted an alliance for was for bonus points with the Capitol residents? I could never _ever_ kill Emily. I always knew that my one goal in here would be to protect her with my last breath. She will win if I have anything to say about it. My Tutor made a mistake holding Emily over my head all these years. Even having the idea that my sole purpose in life was to win the Games beaten into me every day since I was six years old couldn't override the love I feel for my sister. Holding Emily as leverage only succeeded in making her the most important thing in my entire life.

I know from having to deal with Capitol interference all my life, from essentially being a Capitol plaything, what they want me to do. They want me to kill Emily. This has all been planned since our unfortunate birth. It's punishment for my father. It's a warning to the districts that breaking rules will kill your kids. The Capitol residents always saw me and never saw Em. They got attached to me and aren't attached to her. I'm supposed to be the winner, the cute girl that they watched grow up. Maybe not the winner of the entire Games, but the winner of the twins.

If I wreck that their plan, sixteen years of preparation is wasted.

Tutor will probably be killed.

I don't hate the idea.

Suddenly arms are wrapped tight around my waist and she's yelling in my ear, "Katie! KATIE STOP!" My vision returns and I'm standing with an axe in my hand over a mess of a body before me. Half the kid's face is gone and his remaining eye is wide in horror. He must have been dead within the first few blows but by the look of the hacked up flesh bag before me I didn't let up and hit him another twenty or thirty times. I start to shake as I realize this carnage was all me, was all my doing. Emily holds tight onto my quaking body and gently begins to pull us away. She murmurs steadily in my ear but I don't hear her words. How can she be so calm? I'm a monster. That was a kid.

She finally lets go after we're far enough away that we can no longer see the body. I half-fall to the sidewalk and she has to catch me and settle me into a sitting position. The little hand axe hangs loosely in my fingers. I'm covered in blood.

Emily sits in front of me and takes the ax from me. She grabs both of my hands. She doesn't seem to mind the blood. I can see that she's crying but her expression is strong. We stay this way until I can stop trembling. Then in a level voice she says, "Katie. How did you learn to use a sword." This is the fourth variation of the same question. I try to pull away from her but she holds firm. I can't, I can't. It goes against everything I've been taught. Why is she torturing me? I look into her eyes and she hasn't stopped crying. Her next question floors me. "What's happened to you?"

It takes me a moment to realize I'm crying too. And this realization astounds me. I don't cry. I haven't cried since I was very little. I curl up into my lap and pull her hands to my face and I sob.

**(Effy)**

It takes til past sundown for Freddie to return with Panda. When I see her I laugh out loud. It's all I can do to stop myself from jumping out of the tree and wrapping my arms around the girl. Freddie indicates the tree I'm in and Panda beams and runs to start the climb. Freddie has to help her more than usual since it's dark but as soon as she gets close enough I reach down and grab her hand. She lets out a squeal of happiness. I pull her up to my branch and hold her to me, desperate to make sure that she's there and she's safe. Tiredness hits me then and Freddie has just enough time to settle Panda in her own branch, throw the sleeping bags around us and tie us in the tree before I start to fade off into sleep.

As I'm drifting off I hear a giddy Panda chime, "Love you Effy!"

I smile and without a moments hesitation sleepily reply, "Love you Panda Pops." She giggles at the nickname. I start to fade further, then pull myself out enough to mumble, "Thank you Freds." It might be the closest I'll get to saying something similar to him.

As I drift off I think I hear him reply, "Love you too Effy."

**(Cook)**

It's past dark when the twins wander back. Both JJ and James refused to move til the girls returned. I'd tried to take James' mind off worrying about his sister by continuing his lessons in swordsmanship but that had gone to shit when a cannon fired. He'd half jumped out of his skin and had spent the rest of the time pacing in the street. JJ had decided to sit on the sidewalk and sort and re-sort all the supplies in his bags. He tried to hide his anxiety but the little loon wasn't very good at it.

When James sees the girls he launches himself at them and with a snarl he takes a swing at Katie. "What did you do you freak?" he demands. Katie doesn't move and I notice she looks like she's been hit by a truck. To everyone's surprise Emily stands in front of Katie and picks James up. She carries him away from Katie. Katie follows with a look on her face like she worships the ground Emily walks on. When she gets close I realize she's drenched, _drenched_, in blood. "What the fuck happened out there?"

"I killed someone," Katie says simply. She gives me a look of mild irritation and I have to grin cuz Katie is still Katie, she's just tired or something. She'll be back in the morning.

"Who'dya kill?" I ask. A small feeling of anxiety pulls at my gut and I feel a sudden worry for the District 7s and the batty District 10 girl. Katie didn't slaughter Eff did she? Or Freds? Surely not the sweet, loopy Panda Manta? It's not like I don't know those three are eventually gonna bite it, but I'd rather it not be by my or one of my ally's hands.

Katie shrugs. "Fuck would I know? I didn't memorize every damn tributes name did I?" I laugh because there's little doubt in my mind she knew about two people when she got in here: myself cuz I'm here district mate and Emily. She couldn't have cared less about most of her competition.

"It was that boy from 12. His name was Gunth," Emily says quietly. Katie flinches and turns away from us.

JJ has been watching us patiently and now he pipes up, "I think we should go inside now, yeah?" Without even checking to see if we agree he heads to the nearest apartment building. We all follow him without hesitation. I don't like thinking he's the leader of our group since he's only a tiny little 3 but we all listen to him and don't question his decisions. It's sort of funny how much influence he has on us. I'm not in the habit of second guessing my instincts though so I'll follow the kid as long as my gut insists it's a good idea.

Katie and I go in first to check for traps or tributes and quickly find neither. We tell the others it's safe to enter. JJ gives me a look that seems to say, "Yes, I already knew that." I hide my amusement because I have a feeling he _did_ but if I let the Gamemasters see that I think this they could freak out. It's important not to let anyone know my suspicions that JJ knows way more than he lets on. If I don't appear to think JJ's a little mastermind hopefully the Gamemasters will just think he's a cocky little crazy.

Even with the new way Katiekins and Ems look at one another they still aren't comfortable enough to sleep too close it looks like cuz when we settle down for sleep they mechanically move to opposite ends of the room. Katie and I place ourselves near the door. Emily and James move as far away from the door as possible. JJ plops down in the middle of everything and starts to play with dust again. Katie makes a face and whispers loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "What the fuck's the freak doing?" Even though JJ definitely heard it he doesn't react and continues whatever he's doin'.

I give her a grin and shrug. "Dunno. Did that last night too and he up and drew the whole Arena but he had other scribbles as well, like jibberish or something."

Katie squints towards the doodles but unable to understand them she scowls and grumbles about. "Three nonsense," under her breath.

Emily and James fall asleep quickly and not long after JJ does as well. He didn't sleep at all last night so the sleep must have caught up with him finally. Then it's just me and Kates. We don't say anything to one another and I'm not plannin' on starting a tea circle conversation anyway when Katie says, "Em and I put on quite a show today so they'll probably leave us alone for a bit. But you know they're gonna flush us out soon. They'll want all of us close together so we'll fight, not just hide out in different sections."

I look at her in surprise. She's digging the tip of her blade into the floorboards and won't look at me. I wonder what craziness actually went down while the twins were gone. Katie seems to know the Games system pretty well so I trust her judgment on the situation. I know the system too, so whatever went on must have been quite a doozy. I won't ask about it thought. I'll probably see it anyway once I win and see the replays.

I place my hands behind my head and lean back against the wall. "Thanks for the heads up babes. I think we was plannin' on heading out tomorrow anyways. S'no fun just sittin' 'round." Don't want to let the Gamemasters think we're too settled. Katie grins her predator grin at me and despite myself I'm unnerved. This girl killed today so she ain't a pushover. And she slashed the lad so bad her whole front end was drenched. She's lethal, I can't forget that. Even though I disarmed her relatively easily today I can't make the mistake of dropping my guard. Today I'd seen her comin'; next time she might surprise me.

Still I figure it's safe enough to get some shut eye so with a last nod to Katie I close my eyes and welcome sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**(With this chapter published I am officially 3 chapters away from where I've written. Time management is not my strong point. But I had to publish because I saw Hunger Games and cried tears of blood.)**

**(Effy)**

I wake up to my head throbbing at every heartbeat. All of my digits tingle painfully when I move. I lost blood and my body is protesting my need to use it before it could properly replenish its supply. A quiet moan escapes my lips. Then my eyes shoot open as a delicious smell hits the roof of my mouth. I turn to my left to see a steady stream of smoke passing by me. I chance a look down.

Panda and Freddie are on the forest floor cooking something over a spit. Panda chats cheerfully to a patiently smiling Freddie. I untie myself and monkey down to meet them, ignoring my protesting limbs. I land quietly and walk over. Both notice me at the same time. Freddie gives a start and mutters, "Jesus Christ!" Panda doesn't seem so surprised that I'm suddenly there and says, " 'lo Effy! Caught us some fresh meats for breakfast! Well, maybe more like brunch. You needed loads of sleep!"

"Don't sneak up on people like that Effy," Freddie complains, ears tipped pink in embarrassment. I just give him a coy smile and turn to look at Panda.

"What's brunch?"

"You know, a meal you have after breakfast before lunch?"

Freddie and I exchange looks. Eat between meals? In place of a meal or as well as? Either way it's unheard of in 7 except for the snack in your pack everyday and those are supposed to carry you from start of work til end so it's technically our lunch on workdays. We have a schedule to keep to. Who besides Capitol folk can eat whenever they like? I suppose the daughter of a mayor. I shrug and take the stick with meat on it's end Pandora offers me.

"Cool Panda. Set a trap early this morning?"

Panda nods. "Was easy. Used a bit of cracker as bait and a couple of squirrlies hopped right into it." I smile and take a bit of the meat. It is stringy but warms my belly in a satisfying way. How nice to have fresh food and not just prepackaged food stuffs. If we didn't have Panda we wouldn't be getting such treats. Freddie gives me a water bottle and I take a long appreciative swig.

"We got lucky," Freddie says after I finish my drink. "I grabbed four bottles of water but we're already down to two. We need to have a water source we can go back to once we've run out." I sigh and place the cool bottle against the bandage on my forehead. Freddie still wants to risk the field and somehow claim the pond.

"Yeah we got lucky," I grumble as frustration settles in my gut. "We got lucky that your _stupid_ attempt to impress us didn't _kill_ you. I thought you were going to just scope it out, not run in like a mad man and try to grab their supplies yourself!"

"Well it's lucky that I went in when I did because the three Careers got back soon after I fell into their pit. If I had just scoped it out then come back to get you it would have been too late! I got us _water_, a little gratitude would be nice," Freddie defends.

"If I praise you and don't point out what a moronic move that was I'm afraid you'll do it again," I say sharply. Freddie's lips tighten and he looks down because he got the message. We need you. Don't be rash again.

Panda watches us apprehensively, obviously fearful we'll fight more. I sigh and give Panda a smile. "Don't worry. Look… maybe you have a point Freds. But promise me we'll go about this _carefully_ yeah? No more runnin' in to save the day, got it?" Freddie nods but gives no verbal agreement and I know what he's doing. If he tries the valiant thing again he won't have broken an actual promise. Head nods hardly count. But my head aches and I don't want to argue.

"Right, Cornucopia it is. Let's go before they can find us by the trail of smoke."

**(Cook)**

I wake up to find JJ mulling over his new scribbles with a serious expression on his face. I watch him stare at his work for a few minutes in fascination before he says without looking up, "There are fifteen of us still alive. Did anyone stay up to watch the emblem last night?"

"I did." Katie is suddenly wide awake. I'm not even sure she slept a wink. "Two deaths," she fills us in. "That Gunth boy from 12 and your District mate, the tiny girl."

I watch for a reaction from JJ and I think I see something flicker across his face but I can't be sure because he abruptly says, "Right. So all the Careers are still alive-" I let out a celebratory howl. JJ stares at me until I'm silent again and continues, "The 7s, Sophia from 9, Pandora from 10 and the 11s. Strategically speaking our best bet would be the woods since the lowest threats are in there. However I take it Cook wants to take on the Career camp as soon as possible, so here is what I propose. We find water, fill up all of our bottles because with five people the supply is going faster, then we make our way to the Career's camp so that Cook can have his fun. If he survives-" I make an offended noise but he ignores me "-we should move on to the forest. I don't consider the field a viable shelter option because of the open terrain and carnivorous cows-"

"What? Carnivorous _cows_?" Katie demands.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you about the cows?" JJ looks from Katie to me in befuddlement.

I laugh uproariously and walk over to give JJ a hearty pat on the back. "Oh, never change Jenkins. You are a riot." JJ's expression is indignant which only makes my laughter louder. "Tell us about the cows now, would you mate?"

"…mate?" JJ is suddenly baffled. He shifts uncomfortably under my hand. "What do you mean?"

"You know, mate. Friend, pal, chum, love of me life, mate! You're my mate," I explain. The confusion only deepens on his face and my ever present grin wavers. He understands that I like him right? That he's as close to a friend as one can get in here? "Oy, Jay, what's wrong?"

"I- that's not-" JJ struggles with what he wants to say and he clenches his fists in intense focus. I lean forward in concern and reach out to touch his shoulder when he blurts out quickly, "The cows! They're muttations of some sort, carnivorous cows, I saw one eat a rabbit running, I was watching them yesterday to see what they were like you can't just assume things are harmless in an Arena they're around a pond but I don't think it's the only source of water in the entire Game so I think we should definitely check elsewhere-"

"JJ!" I grab his shoulder and spin his face toward me. "Look at me! Are you OK? You seem to have gotten… locked on to the cows or something." JJ's body has gone rigid and he almost looks scared, then he blinks and relaxes.

For another second our eyes stay locked, then he looks back at his dust squiggles and says quietly, "I just don't think we should go into the field."

I turn to look at Katie and see that she's just as startled as I am. She mouths, "What the fuck was that?" and I shrug my cluelessness. Katie's mouth twists into a grimace and she looks like she's about to say something biting when I stride up to her and whisper, "I wouldn't say anything babes. He ain't the only one here a bit messed in the head." Katie's eyes widen and she flushes in shame before she bolts out the door. I can see she doesn't go far so I don't feel horrible about what I've said. The little bloke didn't need Katie ripping into him for something he might not be able to control. She of all people should understand that.

"Hey kid," I turn back to JJ and give him an encouraging smile. "Where do you think we should check for water? The taps don't work, any other ideas?"

The look of relief on JJ's face warms my stony heart and I can't help grinning from ear to ear when JJ enthusiastically latches onto the subject. "Well, we should make a list of where you can find water in a regular city. Faucets, showers,-"

"JJ, the taps _don't_ work."

"I'm making a complete list Cook. I'm not skipping options _just_ because you think we've ruled them out," he says as if it's obvious.

I shrug and join him, "A'right then. Uh… hydrants… swimming pools…"

"Toilets. I wish the toilets had water, they're fake and my pee just sits there," a sleepy-eyed James supplies.

A look of realization falls over JJ's face and he repeats, "The toilets are fake…"

"Uh, yeah. Haven't you peed since you got in here JJ?" James asks with a semi-disgusted look on his face. "This is our third day you know-"

"No, I have but- they're fake. How did I not see this before?"

"See what Jenkins? Explain to us dummies what you're babbling about yeah?"

"Why would the toilets be fake? Why wouldn't they just have a pipe that dumped into the ground?"

"Because they couldn't be arsed to make actual plumbing?"

"Maybe… but what would you not want pee in? And what usually runs underground that has water?"

I grin at JJ because never have I appreciated such smarts in a person before. "Sewers?" Young James asks hopefully.

"Exactly. Mister James, I do believe you are a genius," JJ says with a dramatic bow in James' direction. James giggles at JJ's antics and returns the bow.

"What on earth's goin' on," Emily asks as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She smiles in amusement when she notices how happy her little brother looks. She looks past the two boys making faces at one another and worry falls over her face. "Where's Katie?"

"I may have said something implying she's a bit touched in the head which made her run out of here with tears streaming down her face."

"You what?" Emily explodes in rage.

"Kidding. I don't think she was crying when she left."

She growls at me as she passes to run out the door and right before she leaves she hisses, "You're a monstrous bastard Cook."

"So I've been told," I reply coolly, but this one actually hits me somewhere soft in my chest. Em was a person I actually respected. I despised everyone I'd ever met in District 1, except Paddy and I guess Katie and some of the people who live down the street. So insults from them ran like water off me. Emily I liked and I didn't want her to be thinkin' I was a 'monstrous bastard'.

Emily coaxes Katie back into the building and shoots me a scathing glare. I sigh in resignation and say as loud as I dare, "Sorry for the comment Katiekins."

Katie looks pissed at me and snaps, "I'm not mad you did it. I was probably going to say something cruel and you stopped me. Maybe not in the best way, but don't go about taking back good decisions. It makes you look wishy-washy." She holds her head high as she flounces past me to JJ and roughly ruffles his hair. He looks up at her and gives her a surprised smile.

I turn and grin cockily at a shocked Emily. She huffs in irritation and says, "Fine. If she was going to do something bad it's good that you stopped her. I'm sorry for calling you monstrous. _But_ next time you have to stop her _find another way_ you pillock." I nod understanding, then to Emily's horror I pick her up and spin her around playfully. "What are you doing you great oaf!" Emily shrieks but I hear laughter in her voice.

"Argh, you love it Emsy!"

Emily can only squeal in response. I shoot Katie a toothy smile where she stands with her hands on her hips and yells, "What the fuck are you doing Cook? Put her the fuck down!"

"Calm yourself and loosen up why don't you? It's just a bit of play!"

"If you hurt her I'll-"

"Right, right, strip my skin from my bone and feed me my own bollocks, I get it."

"You're _mental_."

"That I am Katie. That I am."

Eventually everything calms down and we agree to check if there are any manholes in the streets. It doesn't take us long to find one. And why would there be a manhole without plumbing? Katie and I lift it up and pull it a few feet away. The sound of gently lapping water meets our ears and I shout "Geronimo!" and jump down into the hole. I land with a jarring thump ten feet down and yell up, "Would _not_ recommend that!" My legs scream at me for the stupid mistake, but pain is temporary so I ignore it and take in my surroundings. The only light comes from the hole above me. Water laps halfway up my calves. I cup my hands and take a sip. It's pure, clean water. I hear splashes as the other four descend the ladder I should have used and land in the water too. JJ looks around at the walls in wonderment and begins to drag his fingers along the mossy brick.

"Look at this structure! There's never been anything like this entire area of the Arena. Franziska is a wonder…" He starts to stroke the walls with a creepy geek lust. Katie reaches over and takes his water bottle from his pack because it's clear he's too distracted to fill it on his own.

We begin to fill our bottles and once we're done we begin to play in the water. Except Katie who stands off a little, perplexed by our actions. She takes the time to wash out the blood from her clothing.

Four of us splash each other and laugh at the fact that we can be having a little fun in a fight to the death. As if we're friends.

**(Naomi)**

I stand on the beach at the edge of the water, staring quizzically at the oddly moving waves. "Hey Leio? I'm gonna check something out OK? Be back in a while." Leio doesn't reply and I roll my eyes. He's busy conversing with the twats. I strip down to my bra and Leio's boxers, which he'd relinquished to me as soon as we'd settled on the beach. The outfit I'd been given this pair of panties that I hated because I'd always worn boxers back home. Leio preferred being in the buff or going commando anyway so he'd gladly given me his new pair.

The waves at my feet pull away but don't return to the right place and I ponder the possibilities. Was there a tiny hole in the ground somehow sucking in water? I wade out, take a big breath and dive in.

The strange current immediately grabs me and I let it tug me along, swimming with it as best I can. It goes down and to the left. I follow the current for a few minutes easily. 4s can hold their breaths for the better part of fifteen minutes, longer if we're trying. The ocean is our element.

The current gets stronger and it pulls me into a strange cave, where a large amount of water is accumulating. I look back at the opening of the cave and realize there were doors that had once been closed and when opened began to pull in water.

Too late I notice a second pair of doors on the other end of the cave. _Shit_.

**(Cook)**

I turn to stair down the dark tunnel. "Did you hear something?"

**(Naomi)**

The doors open.

**(Cook)**

JJ's eyes go wide. "Up the ladder! _NOW!_"

**(Naomi)**

I go flying through the steel doors as the water is released and it takes all my years of practice to stay in control at the first jolt, and then I'm shooting like an arrow through a tunnel, hoping to God there's a way out.


	13. Chapter 13

**(i'm honestly terrible at this. i keep getting all excited to share and so i do without getting farther in the story. but i saw Hunger Games again today and i was all 'must publish next chapter'. soo... here you go!)**

**(Katie)**

A wave of salt water hits us with such force we're all paralyzed for precious moments. We tumble end over end down the sewer tunnel at an alarming speed and the light of the manhole quickly begins to disappear. When I'm able to gain some control I see that Cook is swimming for a terrified looking JJ, who's making no move to swim. And I realize he can't. Terror grips my heart and I twist around in panic, searching for Emily. She probably can't either.

There she is. She'd managed to grab James before the wave and her arms are locked like vices around his chest. James' eyes are closed but Em's are open and petrified. I start to kick like a mad woman and shoot towards her. I reach out my arms to grab her. She sees me and, shaking her head, thrusts James towards me.

I freeze. No, no way. I'm not taking the sniveling little nuisance over my _sister_. Emily sees that I don't want to take him over her and her eyes become intense. She won't let me take her. If I try she'll kick and struggle all the way and she'll hate me forever. She'll never forgive me if I let James go, and could I live with that? If I try to take them both she'll kick free. Because I could never take them at the same time. We'd all drown. Emily's eyes plead with me. And can I deny her?"

I grab James and start to swim desperately against the current. Urgency gives me strength and I make progress quicker than I thought possible against the torrent of water beating over us. An alarm on my head alerts me that a minute has passed. How long can Em hold her breath?

At a minute and twenty seven seconds I reach the ladder and try to push James toward it. He clings to me like a barnacle, his eyes screwed shut. I almost scream in frustration and grab the ladder myself. I pull myself up it and at one minute forty three our heads break the surface. Immediately hands grab James. I try to pull him back before I realize it's Cook, dripping wet and faced flushed. "Katie! Where's Emily?" Without giving an answer I take a breath and dive back in.

Panic fuels my kicking and I go careening down the tunnel, searching desperately for a familiar shock of red against the darkness. My eyes sting so badly that for an insane second I fear they'll shrivel away in their sockets. I can barely see in the darkness and am terrified that I missed her when in the dark haze I see it, the flash of red I've been looking for. Three minutes fifty six. My entire body aches but upon seeing her the pain seems to vanish and a renewed rush of adrenaline takes over. Emily isn't moving and the water is tossing her about like a rag doll. _No no no no NONO._ _I can't be too late._

She's just about twenty feet away and under me when a figure shoots like a rocket below me toward her and impossibly fast the figure is upon her. My throat is raw from unreleased screams and I reach toward my belt to slay the creature that has overtaken my sister. The white figure scoops Emily into its arms –arms?- and turns. It's a girl I realize. Is it that Career from 4? How did she get down here, where did she come from? My hand tightens on the hilt of my sword and I start to draw.

The girl with white-blonde hair has turned around completely and has Emily clutched tightly against her chest. She puts her feet against the ground and her bare feet drag along the rough concrete surface. She grimaces in pain but she's able to slow down enough that she launches off the ground and back toward me. She completely ignores me as she passes by with a look of sheer determination on her face. I struggle to turn and follow. The girl moves against the current like a fish and it takes everything I have to even keep a steady pace and not fall too far behind. Five eleven she hits the ladder and starts to scramble up. I reach the ladder five seconds later and follow. A part of my brain screams confusion, asking me what the 4 could possibly be doing taking my sister up to the surface but the larger part ignores these questions and demands blood.

My head breaks the surface of the water and I take in a greedy breath. Cook grabs me and hoists me up and for a second I rejoice at his help but it's crushed when he pins my arms against my sides. No! He's turned on us, he's a Career in disguise. I shriek and struggle against him but he's stronger than me. 4 girl is on top of _my sister_ and she's- what- I- _kissing_ her? The psycho is _kissing_ my dying (dead?) sister! I roar at the top of my lungs, "Get _away_ from her you fuckfaced lesbo!" The girl ignores me and continues to make out with unconscious Emily. In rage and helplessness I resort to howling animalistically and clawing ferociously at Cook's arms.

Over my constant roaring I begin to pick up the tiniest noise and it takes me a few seconds to realize Cook is shouting something. I don't let up but he persists and finally I'm able to pick up one word. "Resuscitation." I keep at what I'm doing but my brain starts to whir in confusion. Have I heard that word before? Have I _seen_ this before, in other Games?

An image flashes in my mind's eye of a particular day of training years ago, when Tutor was working with me to increase my lung capacity for traps exactly like the one we'd just escaped from. Training essentially involved sticking me in a box big enough to hold me and filling it with water. I had to hold my breath until they let me out, and time under increased steadily as we went.

Once they hadn't pulled me out soon enough. I remember the terror intensify as I realized I wouldn't be making it out. And then I remember waking up with Tutor leaning over me, lips pressed to mine and pumping air into my lungs. I'd turned on my side and retched up foul water and Tutor had said, "No one will perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on you in the Arena Fitch."

As if on cue, while 4 girl is pushing her hands against Emily's chest, Emily sits halfway up, turns and vomits up a stream of water and this morning's breakfast. She starts to cough hard and leans forward with both hands placed firmly on the ground. District 4 girl pats her back rhythmically.

"Emily!" James' wails from where he's been kneeling close by with JJ. His eyes are moist and red and he throws himself at Emily's side.

"James," Emily croaks weakly. She takes him into her arms and lets him curl into her lap. He sobs against her chest.

I've frozen, fingernails dug halfway into Cook's arm. Slowly I pull them out and he lets go of me. I look back and him fearfully but he just gives me a crocked smile and puts his hand on the crown of my head. "Like a cat Katie. Remind me not to get between you and Ems again." He drops his voice so that only I can hear. "Naomi saved your Emily's life. I believe that calls for a stay of execution, yeah?" I nod dumbly.

I turn to look aback at Emily. She's gently rocking James and crooning words of comfort into his ears. Naomi has retreated a few feet away and is watching Emily in uncertainty and hope. Finally Emily looks up and over at her savior. _Savior_. The word sets my stomach to boil.

"Thank you for saving my life Naomi. I can never repay you."

Naomi is silent for a long time and she has a practiced stony look on her face. But her eyes are lost and she can't tear them away from Emily. After a time she says, "… you know my name?"

Emily smiles that gentle smile of hers and replies, "Of course. Do you know mine?"

"…Emily," Naomi says softly, almost reverently. Emily and Naomi stare at each other as if there's no one else. Emily hasn't even acknowledged me.

I get to my feet and march to place myself between Emily and Naomi. "What are you even _doing_ here Nai-oh-mee. How'd you get here? Did _you_ set off the trap?" I snarl.

Naomi's eyes narrow and she stands to stare me down. "No, I _didn't_ set off the trap. It was getting ready when I _got_ there. It must have been your loud trampling about down there Katie."

"Oh wow, you know _my_ name? Color me shocked. Are you in 'love' with me too lezzer?"

Naomi's face flushes deep crimson and she retaliates, "Are we on _this_ again? While I was unable to correct you while I was _saving_ your sister's life, I can now inform you that I wasn't 'making out' with Emily, I was getting oxygen into her lungs. What, are you jealous I got there first Katie dear?"

My hands reach to wrap around Naomi's neck when Emily's impatient voice rises. "Both of you, stop it _now_." Naomi and I turn in unison to Emily. She's standing now, holding James around the shoulders while his arms are wrapped around her stomach. She gives us both stern looks and we shrink back from her. Her face softens and she turns to me. "I'm sorry I had you so worried Katie. I'm fine, OK? Everything is fine now, and we have Naomi to thank for that. But we have _you_ to thank for James' life, and I am grateful from the bottom of my heart." My heart flutters happily in my chest.

Emily whispers something into James' hair and he nods. He disentangles himself from her side and turns to me. "Thanks for saving me Katie!" He says with a genuine smile and before I know what's happening he's barreled into my chest and wrapped thin arms around me. I stand stiff in shock and look at Emily. Her smile is warm and she nods in encouragement. Slowly I curl my arms around James and rest my cheek against the top of his head. His body is strange and warm against mine and my training instincts tell me loudly that I could snap his head from his spine right now, he's so tiny and fragile. But a new, louder part of me says joyously that I can also shield him, protect him with my strong capable hands. I bury my nose into his hair and breath deep. James smells brackish from the water but underneath that I smell something similar to Emily. I clutch him more firmly to my chest because now he's mine too.

"Whatcha doing, leggo of me," James complains. "I didn't think _you_ were so girly!"

"You're the one who started it you big baby," I retort childishly and I shove him away. He stumbles and falls onto his arse and quickly I realize I've been too rough and I need to remember my own strength when James sticks his tongue out at me and gives me a devilish grin. He knows I didn't mean it. He _knows_. "Little brat," I tease.

Emily rolls her eyes, but she's beaming at how we've bonded.

"Oy, love, your feets are bleedin'," Cook says in mild alarm.

We all turn to the only person with bare feet. Naomi picks one up to examine the sole and Emily gasps. The heel and sole of her foot are bright red. Layers of skin have been stripped off and bits of skin are peeled back to the front of both areas. Her soles are worse because they were the part she used to gain purchase on the floor in the tunnel. Where Naomi's been standing tiny pools of blood have formed.

"Oh… I almost forgot about that," Naomi says in a level voice, but she looks a bit green at the sight.

"Sit, sit!" Emily commands. Naomi plops to the ground and sticks her legs out straight in front of her. Emily begins rummaging through her bag, as does JJ. Emily pulls out and uncaps one of our newly filled water bottles and takes one of Naomi's feet into her lap. She pulls out a scrap of cloth and busies herself with cleaning the blood and grime from the bottom of Naomi's foot. Naomi's eyes stay trained on Emily's face and her cheeks have regained some color.

JJ has pulled out the container of medicine he'd let Emily use on me yesterday. Emily said yesterday that neither she nor James knew its proper name but their parents apparently just called it "Doctor". They never had any to use in 8, it's far too expensive, but any Apothecary worth its salt knew of the miracle ointment Doctor. According to Emily it could stave off any infection and knit a new layer of perfect skin overnight. It could work as a flawless bandage in the meanwhile. Emily said if used right it could even heal bullet wounds. But I know all this. Doc and I are old friends.

Emily finishes putting Doctor on both feet and says firmly, "Now it takes five minutes to fully solidify. Stay still until then. After that you can walk on it no problem, and the pain relief will kick in. It'll crumble off on its own after it has done its job. _No picking._"

Naomi nods obediently and leans back on her hands. "Thanks for this Em." Then startled she's already using a nickname she quickly adds, "-ily…"

Emily chuckles and replies, "Think nothing of it Naom…i." I growl under my breath at their chumminess. Emily hears and says quietly, "Stop it Katie."

"Fine, I understand why we fixed her feet but could we like, go now? Naomi can get back to her Career camp just fine on her own. And if we hurry-" I fix Naomi with a suspicious glare "-we could get a good head start."

"Katie!" Emily says sharply. "You _can't_ be suggesting Naomi will come after us with her alliance. She just _saved_ my life!"

"Of course that's what I'm suggesting Emily," I snap in exasperation. "This is the Hunger Games! We're meant to kill one another. We can't go about trusting any old person."

"Naomi isn't 'any old person' Katie!"

"No she isn't, is she? She's a Career! Our _enemy_."

"She _saved_ me."

"So you keep saying! I don't know why that is. Maybe to kill you herself."

"That's ridiculous and you _know_ it!"

"No I don't! I don't know anything about her!"

"Well I _do_!"

I stop for a second and even Emily seems confused by her declaration. She brings her thumb and forefinger to her lips and gently pinches the lower lip between them. I narrow my eyes and growl in a threatening way, "What do you think you know about her Emily?"

"I know… I- I know…" Emily's eyes dart between me and Naomi nervously. "I know I- I want her on the team OK?"

"WHAT?" I explode.

What. The. Fuck.

**(Naomi)**

I am stuck in the middle of the strangest fight I have ever seen.

Emily and Katie Fitch are now screaming at each other and have been for the past seven minutes. At about the four minute mark weird, nonsensical words began to work themselves into the conversation and now they've been reduced to shouting in what I think might be a different language. Neither seem to be aware of this, as sometimes one will direct a shout at someone else. When the person can only stare at them dumbfounded they move on quickly back to yelling at one another.

As far as I can tell this is part of the conversation:

"Katie say go! KATIE SAY!"

"Katie dono say go. Emsy say!"

And the rest I don't even make out their names.

Finally as if an internal switch is flicked off they both quiet in the same instant, breathing hard and staring. All us spectators can only stare in wide eyed amazement. Then Emily turns and beams at me. "Your feet should be OK to stand on. Do you want to be part of our group?"

Katie crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a lethal glare. I look past her to the other three members, who haven't even been consulted about this. Cook has a half grin frozen on his face, as if he has no idea how things got this way and he truly hates that. And even more he hates that he doesn't think it's a bad idea. JJ is eyeing me in that unnerving way of his I'd observed back in the interviews. I'd had to sit next to him before the big interview with Dougie and he'd spent his time tapping his fingers against one another in a sort of pattern and muttering jibberish under his breath. Another foreign language. James is giving me a nervous smile, obviously uncertain about me but grateful for my having saved his sister.

"I…d-do you really want me? This isn't some trick is it?"

There's silence. Emily shoots them all hopeful smiles. I feel my heart sink to my injured feet. Yet another group where I'm not wanted. Then- "She has intel into the structure of the Career camp and can tell us what we could possibly harvest. If she's with us that's one less Career to worry about for now," JJ says practically. He gives me what I think might be an experiment of a smile. "Of the Careers she's certainly the one I'd trust most. She's in here trying to survive, just like us. The other three are bloodthirsty and I will not allow them into this group."

_Allow? What? Is this _his_ group or something?_ Not a soul challenges his declaration. "Leio isn't-" I start, but I can't finish the defense. Leio isn't quite a Crispin, but he's close to an Abigail. He has things he wants to avenge. He isn't like me. And he is nothing like _her_.

"Leio fights because he is angry. His anger is hatred and would be toxic to this group dynamic," JJ replies to my unfinished statement. I stare at JJ in alarm. Did he just say Leio is angry? How would this little three know Leio is angry? _We're all angry_, my brain reasons. That's true. And we all have reason to be. But Leio is toxic. I've know it, denied it, for years. The boy I picture when I think of Leio isn't around anymore. He hasn't been since I was thirteen and he was ten. This new Leio is fueled by hate. It's why he was excited for the Games. I'd been terrified, he's been elated.

"I…um…"

"So do you want to be in our rag tag team babes?" Cook asks with a cocky smirk. Weirdly I don't hate him right off the bat.

"My name isn't _babes_. It's Naomi."

"Fair enough. Does that mean you're accepting the offer?"

"…yes. I'll join you."

I try to convince myself I came to this decision just to see the look of venom on Katie's face right now, but it's more than that. Because the look on her twin's face sends butterflies racing through my stomach and out through my bones, making my head feel light and ticklish. Jesus, what is _wrong_ with me?

"By the way babes- I mean Naoms- you realize you're very close to naked yeah?" Cook raises an eyebrow and grins wolfishly at me. I look down. Wet, practically see through bra, boxers clinging to my thighs and nothing else. I cross my arms over my breasts and pull my knees up self-consciously. Katie lets out a cackle and I lurch to my feet and start toward her. Before I can reach her Cook is in front of me. He's stripped off his jacket and grabs me into it. Cook grins as I struggle in disorientation. "Here ya go Naomikins. Lets me show off my glorious biceps more."

He lets me go after he's sure I won't attack Katie- which is still puzzling me- and I'm able to put my arms through the sleeves and zip up the jacket. I turn to look at Emily, who's hurridly tugging one of her sleeves back onto her arm. Was she- did Emily start to pull off her jacket too? Was it for me…?

I stand awkwardly in the middle of my new alliance, looking doubtfully from one face to the next. "So… what now?"

JJ smiles as if he's been waiting for someone to ask just this. "I've come up with a new plan since you joined-" _Didn't I join about a minute ago? When did he make a whole plan?_ "-and you are a key instrument in this. The Careers don't know you've switched sides, so you can waltz back into you're camp. Well not waltz back in perhaps, they'd probably be highly suspicious of you dancing. You could grab your clothes and pack a bag discreetly. Then when you're ready you could signal us. We'd launched an attack and while they're distracted by us you can attack them from behind." He nods at his own plan as if he's pleased. "Perfect. I can't fight and Emily and James should hang back because they're our medics. So it would be three against three and I feel we are more than a match for the Careers. Especially Cook."

"Ex-ca-use me," Katie says sharply. "Two things oddball. _Who_ said I was joining in this little mission? And _what_ do you mean by 'especially Cook'? I'm one of Them for fuck's sake!"

Everyone turns to look at Katie except JJ who seems to be pointedly ignoring her. "One of who Katie?" Emily asks uncertainly.

"Like it matters," Katie shouts, face red with anger and surprise. "Point is I've trained for this forever, I'm a valuable asset and don't you dare _forget_ it fuckwad!"

JJ doesn't look at her as he says, "My apologies for hurting your feelings Katie."

"Hurting my…? Fuck _off_ you little freak!" Katie yells. She marches off a few yards from us. Emily follows her. We all watch (except for JJ) as Katie yells, trying to start another fight. Emily refuses to take the bait, talking in hushed tones. Katie shakes her head and speaks more quietly, then turns her back on Emily.

Emily returns and gives us a sheepish smile. "Katie is gonna cool off for a bit. She's fine with the plan though. But-" Emily pauses and looks at me with apologetic eyes. "-she says she thinks Naomi should be the one to fight Leio. To prove that you're actually in this alliance."

Cook nods in agreement. "Seems a fair request. And I want Crispin so Kates can take that bint… what'sheruglyface. Alright Naoms?"

I am cold in horror, staring into Emily's eyes. She doesn't drop her gaze in shame, she holds mine and asks me to do this. So what to choose? The boy I've known all my life who has become a cancer or the girl I've just met who… makes the air in my lungs hum?

"…Alright. Sounds like a good plan."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Effy)**

Panda and I sit a few feet away from the Cornucopia, watching Freddie sort and re-sort through the charred mess of items in mute frustration. Panda has begun to braid a lock of my hair into a plait and hums happily into my ear as if nothing is wrong. Freddie mutters for the eighth time, "Who would do this? Everything… _everything_."

I know who did it. This has Cook written all over it. Cook would have a right laugh burnin' up everything he didn't take. Honestly, if I'd been around to see it I'd have had a good laugh as well. Plus, Cook would take long-range weapons out of the equation. He's the type of bloke who'd want to look his enemy in the eye and fight with his bare hands.

Doesn't really help us with the problem of the cows though.

Freddie walks over and sits down next to us dejectedly. He opens his pack and we pass the second to last bottle with water around and take quick sips.

"We can't stay here Freddie," I say after we put the water away.

Freddie frowns and shakes his head. "I know! Just… let me think for a second."

"Why don't we go and get a closer look?" Panda suggests.

"No Panda, that's… I don't think it's a good idea," I reply slowly. She hadn't yet seen the cows, didn't know what they were capable of.

"Well…" Panda starts slowly. "I dunno how similar Capitol muttcows are to regular cows, but our cows don't hang out in the same place forever. They'll stay close by the water, sure. But cows don't graze in the same spots all the time. Was the cows you seen eatin' grass Eff?"

I think back, trying to pull up my memory of Oskar's demise but see beyond his death to what else had been happening. Oskar blurs as I try to pinpoint cows further away. "Y-yeah… they were Panda."

"So they'll definitely be movin' about to get at new grass," Panda says matter-of-factly. "We can go into the field and slip in further when they move away from us. And if they see us we run, right?"

Freddie and I exchange amazed looks. I turn back to Panda and give her a grin. "Panda, you're brilliant. Did you know that?"

Panda beams at me. "Well I don't think I were before. Maybe being around you's brought the brilliance out." I laugh happily and kiss her forehead.

We start to head towards the field area, already picking our way carefully even though we're faraway from the cows yet. Panda and I hold hands and Freddie is on my other side. We crouch lower as we keep moving. If the cows look in our direction they'll see us right off, but if we're lucky their heads will be down and we can observe their movements from a safe distance.

From this distance they look like normal cows. But they move with more difficulty and I see one give a disgruntled low and has to pull roughly at its leg to dislodge it from the ground. Just barely I can make out tiny spikes on the bottom of their hooves. Another cow shakes its head in frustration as it tries to eat grass. Its razor sharp canines only manage to strip the grass into threads and get a tiny bit of vegetation. "This is all wrong," Panda says softly. "They don't fit as predators Eff. It goes against cow instinct it does. Goes against _everything_ they are."

One cow's ear twitches toward us and I'm almost positive it must have heard us. I start to move to back away but then the ear twitches forward again. I can't be sure, but I think it's ignoring us. As if it can't be bothered to actually do anything. I narrow my eyes. This seems flawed. Something isn't quite right.

Suddenly a figure surges up from the grass and sprints full tilt toward the pond. It's Thomas from 11. He's impossibly fast, covering yards in seconds. There's a gap where he's running. Has he done this before? The cows start to move towards him, teeth bared. They are fast too, too fast for Thomas to reasonably escape. He starts to dig his heels in to backtrack but I fear he's too late.

"No, not again," Panda says next to me. Suddenly she lets go of my hand and is running towards the cows.

"PANDA!" I scream in terror and I start to try to run after her. Arms wrap around me from behind. Freddie holds me back and is now pulling me backwards. I twist desperately in his grip. "NonoNONO! Freddie, let me go! PANDA!"

"Effy, you _can't_! You'll be killed," Freddie yells and I think he's sobbing. But he's betrayed me. He promised to help me protect her.

Panda continues running towards the cows. They turn to stare at her and in bewilderment start to head towards her instead. The cow closest to Thomas continues toward him though. Thomas is staring at Panda in fright. It looks like he's heartbroken that he's causing Panda's death. I don't care how guilty he feels, if he survives this I'll tear him apart with my bare hands.

Suddenly Pandora plants her feet firmly on the ground, giving all the cows a stern look. "Settle down Bessie!" She hollers with authority.

And all the mutt cows freeze and turn to her.

Panda shakes her head ad marches forward, toward the nearest cow. "Really now, what are you doing? This goes against everything you're supposed to be!" The cows eye her with ruby red eyes.

"Panda c-come back now," I call, disbelieving.

Panda ignores me. "You lot are being ridiculous," she says snappishly. She's within biting distance now and I make one final lunge against Freddie's hold. His grip has loosened in surprise and I'm able to break free and run to Panda. But before I can reach her she sticks out a hand and places it roughly on the cow's head and pets it. It breaths out and steps forward into her touch. "There now, that's better isn't it?" Panda says in a cheerful tone.

All the cows start to lope toward her, butting against her side for attention. Two cows start to nip at one another, fighting to get to her first. Pandora raps both of them on the head and they settle. She giggles and coos at them soothingly, giving them both pats.

"Panda…" I say uncertainly, a few feet behind her now. The cows snort and start to advance on me threateningly.

"No, bad Bessies," Panda scolds. They turn to regard her. "Eff's my friend." The cows look back at me and I swear one of them nods. "Freds too," she says, gesturing behind me. I turn to see Freddie frozen like a rabbit staring death in the eyes. He blinks, then gives a small wave. "Oh!" Pandora says as if remembering something. "And that bloke over there!" She beams at a still Thomas. "What was your name again?"

Thomas stares at Panda in wonderment, then says, "Thomas Tomone."

" 'lo there Thommo!" Panda calls merrily. "Come get some water now! S'alright. These cows is _well_ tamed!"

Thomas lets a serene smile creep across his face and he steps forward with complete trust. He's freely putting his life in Panda's hands. The mutt cows stir and glare at him but stay huddled around Panda.

I step up and take Pandora's hand, gently trying to coax her away from the cows. The cows start to low amongst themselves and inch after her resolutely, as if panda is there mistress all of a sudden. They eye me suspiciously. I give one of them my fiercest glares. It huffs and bends down to nip at some grass, ignoring me now.

"Ok Panda, they're safe for you. Can we get our water as quick as possible and get going?"

Panda gives me a disappointed look. "Why can't we stay here? I like it here…"

"It's not safe for us."

Panda shrugs. "Nowhere in here's safe Eff. That's the point innit? Your trees isn't necessarily safer than my cows…" She bites her lip and looks down guiltily. And I'm reminded that she's homesick too, just as much as anybody. These cows must be like a little piece of home to her, even if they were murderous mutt traps. This was _her_ safe environment. I'd had her living in mine for two days. I… I suppose it would only be fair to try hers for a bit.

"…fine."

Panda beams at me and pulls me back forward. Without warning she pulls the hand she holds and places it on the moist nose of the nearest cow. I try to recoil but she holds my hand firmly in place. "There there, it's OK," she coos to the disgruntled cow. Or to me. Quite possibly to both of us.

With a hiss of air a knife slices against the back of Panda's thigh. She screams in pain and I tackle her to the ground, putting my body over hers to shield her from anymore possible attacks. I look up, expecting to see Thomas charging towards us. Instead I see Thomas screaming in rage at Tula, who's running towards us with a murderous craze in her eyes. She raises a second knife and aims somewhere behind me. I don't look but I can guess that Freddie is running to our defense. "Freddie, duck!" I scream at him, but I know he won't listen.

With a thundering of hooves, so powerful that it makes the very ground rumble under our bodies, the cows surge towards Tula. Anger is replaced with fear and she throws her knife at the cow in the lead. It stumbles and the cow just behind outstrips it and with a last burst gorges its right horn into Tula's stomach.

She looks down in shock for a second before the cow throws its head back. As if she were as light as a small child she is flung upward into the air. In slow motion I watch her fall, the cow rear onto its hind legs, Tula hitting the ground and the cows spiked hooves landing with a sickening crunch. Panda screams and clings to the front of my shirt. The cow rears and lands again a few more times and its front is soon streaked red. The other cows bellow and stomp their feet as if in approval.

Thomas is frozen, staring in horror at the body of his District mate. He takes a step forward but a cow close to him turns and butts its head against Thomas' side, pushing him back. It's saying that he is not allowed to go near her. Tula is theirs now.

The look on the cows face is almost disapproving, as if to say, "The dead girl tried to hurt the girl who saved your life. She did not deserve any loyalty." Or that might just be me projecting my own thoughts. I clutch the quaking Panda to me. We all are stricken with silence until the cows start to head back our way, motioning with their heads, urging us to follow. We do without protest. We're too drained to do much else. The insanity of the situation is not lost on me though. We're doing what some mutts from the Capitol are telling us to do. Mutts put in here to kill us.

A hovercraft appears to airlift Tula away. "She was going to be married," Freddie says vaguely. I don't see how saying that helps.

**(Naomi)**

We crouch at the edge of the City area, looking toward the beach and my former allies camp. Not that they know they're 'former' yet. They'll find out soon.

Katie smirks at me and I want to punch it off her face, but my temper calms every time my eyes find Emily again. She is staring at me with anxious eyes. At first I thought she was nervous that I would go back to the Careers and turn on her but now- now I'm not so sure. I have a strange sense that Emily _trusts_ me. And if she's not worried about me returning to the Careers, then-

Could she be worried about _me_?

JJ turns to me expectantly. "Go. Cook and Katie will wait for you to distract them. Then kill Leio. Easy."

I glare at him. Easy my arse. Leio is as close to a sibling as I've ever had. I had loved him once. But looking into JJ's eyes was like looking through frosted glass. You could see movement behind them but not make out what was going on. He wouldn't understand me and I couldn't understand him either. He was a strange boy, JJ. I don't know what to make of him and the power he has over Cook and the others.

One last look. My eyes and hers meet and my breath catches. Her brown eyes mist and she nods her head once. Before I can second guess, before I can rush forward and wrap her in my arms and k-

Oh God. It might be better if I _was_ dead.

I walk into camp shivering and miserable. Cook took his jacket back because I left without one, so I'm back to a bra and boxers. When Leio sees me he walks toward me. I groan inwardly. I have to get him looking the opposite direction. I march past him as if I'm pissed and he follows me. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Trap in the water. Washed up in _City Zone_. Fucking traps man," I grumble. Crispin and Abigail both laugh. I want to strangle them but I have to get them looking away from the City. I walk to the food pile, past all three of them, and say, "Fuck off. I know where the twins are."

Immediately Crispin and Abigail turn to face me. "What?" Crispin demands.

"I saw them on my way back. They're holed up like cowards in there with the little boy. I came back to put on some gear and get you, thought you'd want in on this."

Crispin spits angrily, "Of course we fucking want 'in on this' you little cunt. They're the Fitch twins! If anyone deserves to kill those bitches it's me. Not a hanger-on weakling of a _girl_ like _you_."

I roll my eyes and throw on my clothing. Crispin comes at me and is about to raise his blade to threaten me when Leio pushes him so that he can't. Crispin snarls, "Don't you dare take her side Leio! She's fucking teasing us!"

Leio ignores him, eyes on me. "Naomi, tell us where they are dammit."

"I'll show you," I say impatiently.

"Then hurry up!" Crispin says.

They need to come now.

And they do. Just over Crispin's shoulder I see them, a flash of red hair and a glimpse of a cropped brunette.

Then there's a rumble.

Everyone turns toward the City.

Crispin and Abigail and Leio see Cook and Katie. But before they jump to action they take a moment to stare as the City begins to collapse. And all I can think is "Emily's in there."

I want to scream.

But I can't. Because Cook and Katie are coming. Weapon clashes with weapon as Cook meets Crispin and Katie meets Abigail in close combat. Leio raises his spear to help, his back to me. Like a gift, the perfect opening.

I can't.

"Leio."

He turns in alarm, face already a mask of hatred and murderous energy. I feel a lump in my throat as I say, "I can't do it from behind. You deserve more from me. You deserve me looking at you." I lift the trident I've grabbed into the air and move into a fighting stance.

Leio is shocked for an instant, then his eyes narrow and he comes at me without a seconds hesitation. I have to lift the trident defensively as he thrusts his spear forward. Neither of us have a clear advantage, his spear is long and made of iron. "You" CLANG! "betray" CRASH! "ME?" CLANG! He yells between attacks with murder in his eyes.

"Coward!" I hear Cook yell and look just briefly, long enough to see a bloodied Crispin swing his sword at Cook, who is wiping at his eyes roughly. Of course. The only way to even out a fight with Cook is to disable Cook with trickery. Sand in his eyes makes him a fair fight.

Abigail screams as I thrust and Leio blocks and I see Katie withdraw her blade from Abigail's abdomen with a flick of her wrist. Katie turns dark eyes toward me and I'm sure I'm her next target until she looks at Leio and comes running.

"Naomi…"

I meet Leio's eyes and he looks sad. "How could you betray me?"

My trident drops. He looks ten years old again. My Leio back from the dead. "I-" The look vanishes and cold hatred returns. I block a second too late and his spear buries into my side just below my ribs. I look down in surprise, not really registering. Then pain makes me sink to my knees.

Katie shrieks with rage and Leio turns and runs into the surf. In seconds he's vanished under the waves. Katie knows not to pursue him in his own habitat. She turns to me and scowls. I'm holding the spear, afraid if I take it out a fountain of blood will come spurting out onto the sand. Katie kneels next to me and looks at the spear in my side. She takes hold of it and yanks it out of my feeble grasp. I scream in agony and Katie looks briefly at the wound before firmly putting her hand over it. "You've been stabbed just below the liver lezzer, be fucking grateful, that shit's painful."

"And. This. Isn't?" I gasp.

"It's just your intestines, don't be a baby."

"Hate…you…"

"Yeah yeah. Look, suck it up. You'd be dead in a few hours normally, or minutes depending on how strong you are, but Em's got Doc. You'll be fine." Through the pain I remember the pink paste on my feet.

"You… know-" that's all I can manage.

Katie looks away. "Yeah. Doc and I got a history. Basically I know for a fact you'll be fine. I was."

Was… "Stabbed… you?"

Katie turns to look for Emily and through double vision I see Emily running towards us. She's OK, she's OK. I sigh in relief. Katie turns back to me. "Plenty of times," she says and she almost looks sympathetic. "It'll go away. That pain. Won't even leave a scar with Doc."

I curl in on my slightly and through gritted teeth I say, "Your dad was a dick… if that's how he trained you."

Katie looks startled then she grimaces. "Not my dad. Don't need pity Campbell…thanks." A pause, then as if an afterthought she says, "Don't tell Emily."

And then Emily's there. She's dusty and she has a bruise blooming on her perfect face but she only has eyes for…me. She commands her sister to keep the pressure on and she pulls out the miracle cream. At her cue Katie lets go and Emily starts her work. _She's an angel_, is all I can think. _Angel_.

The pain starts to ebb. Emily's hands have blood and ointment all over them. She's finally done. She pulls water out of her bag and pushes it at my face. I open my mouth and she poars.

When I'm done she grabs my face in her hands. And the doctor face is gone and she's crying. I blink in astonishment but she shakes her head. "Don't you _dare_! Don't you dare be surprised Naomi Campbell!"

And she kisses me.

I can't feel anything else but her lips on mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**(next update might be a while, just fyi! sorry folks)**

**(Katie)**

I move away from where my sister is making out with the lesbo on the sand and walk over to where Cook, JJ and James have started picking through the food.

"You let Crispin escape."

"'Let' is not the right word."

"All that and I'm the only one who killed my target."

"Abigail wasn't the hardest to take down."

"Fuck off you arrogant prick."

Cook is upset he didn't kill Crispin, fine whatever. He shouldn't be a tosser to me about it, it's his own damn fault. Abigail was a fighter in her own right, taller than both me and Cook, eighteen and a Career. He didn't have to be a pissy baby about his loss. From the way he's acting I'd bet that he hasn't lost anything in a long time.

Cook pints at Emily and the lezzer and says, "She got stabbed."

"Right side under the ribs."

"So she's gonna die."

"Not with Doc."

Cook frowns and sits down in the sand. "Never heard of that med stuff in here before."

I don't let anything show on my face as I say, "Me neither." _Drop it Cook._

"…why'd they put a cure-all in here with us?"

Fuck. I'd been thinking the same thing since I saw the damn container but I wasn't stupid enough to voice it. I have to show little interest. "Dunno," I say flippantly, walking toward the water to wash off my blade, "Maybe they want us to last. We are a pretty good group."

JJ's eyes follow me and I get a nasty crawly feeling up the base of my spine. The little dude skeeves me out. He knows more than he's saying, anyone with half a brain could see it. The good thing about most of the Cap residents is that they don't even have half a brain between the _lot_ of them, but… the thing about leaders is that they've gotta have some sort of cunning to lead. I worry they might notice something's amiss with the Jones' kid. And I threw in not only my lot but more importantly my sister's lot with him.

If his oddness gets Em killed I'll wring his sorry little neck.

James shuffles up to me awkwardly and crouches down. "Erm…Katie. What's Emily… doing with the District 4 girl?"

"Basically James, your sister and mine is a stupid slut who needs to get her priorities in check," I say as calmly as I can, but I grip the sword too hard and nick my thumb. Swearing I bring it to my mouth and suck at it. I wonder if it's only my blood I'm tasting.

James can't seem to tell whether he should defend Emily or ask me what I mean exactly. He opts for silence.

I mean, that's the only logical explanation. Em has to get some stupid hormonal shit out of her system and the 4 bitch is a lezzer and obsessed with her so what better person to let it out on. Right? Emily met the girl a week ago. There's nothing else. They didn't even _talk_ during the training. They _avoided_ each other!

Purposefully avoided.

Like they'd been watching one another.

I scramble to my feet and run over to where Emily and Naomi are now lying next to each other in the sand. I reach down and grab a fistful of Emily's hair to drag her away. No fucking way, no fucking _way_ is she getting attached to this 4 girl!

Not instead of me.

Emily screams angrily and struggles. Naomi starts to rise but she's sluggish due to blood loss and her injury still healing so I easily kick her in the head and she stays down.

James comes at me and it's not _fair_, he's supposed to be mine too now but he's hers first and nothing is _mine_, even though _she's_ supposed to be. I trip him before he can get too close so I don't actually have to hurt him. Cook and JJ wisely stay put, watching us with curiosity and impatience. They know not to interfere.

This is a family affair.

I let go and Emily tackles me around the legs, knocking me off balance and suddenly we're rolling in the sand, hitting anywhere we can and screaming our heads off. A hand wraps around my neck and tries to squeeze and I laugh.

Because _fuck_, this is the happiest I ever remember being.

Emily's on top and her fist raises to punch me and I look up at her and I love her more than anything in the entire world. She freezes, breathing hard. Tears are in her eyes.

She leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I think we need to talk," she says.

What an understatement.

"What the fuck just happened?" James demands.

"Something _really_ gay," Cook answers with an eyeroll.

Emily helps me up. "Let me just check on Naomi, then we'll take a walk," she says and I know there's no wiggle room for this command. I stand at attention and Emily goes to check on a dazed Naomi. She speaks softly and the lesbo glares at me but nods. Emily comes back and holds out her hand for me to take.

I hesitate. We've held hands once before, last night, but that was Emily grabbing my hand. If I don't give her my hand she'll grab it anyway but she's offering me a chance to _take_ her hand.

So I do.

We walk hand in hand toward the wreckage of the City. I had heard it fall but hadn't realized what was happening: if I had known that the City was crumbling to the ground I would have turned back in a heartbeat. By the time I turned back I could see that Emily had escaped. "Guess the Gamemasters want to make sure we can't go back in and hide," I joke unconvincingly. Emily glances at me and narrows her eyes.

"We're not going to talk about in here."

I swallow at the lump in my throat.

"We're going to talk about out there. You- you _treat_ me differently than I'd anticipated."

"Protectively."

"_Possessively_."

I feel about two inches tall. God, she _hates_ me.

Then her face softens and she says gently, "But yes, protectively. I'd thought you'd want to kill me straight off. Then when you followed me I thought it was just strategy. And then-" She pauses and lifts her free hand to chew at a knuckle restlessly. "I got confused honestly. You…well you love me don't you."

Tutor will kill me. I don't care. I can't say it but I nod once. Emily beams at me and she's suddenly flung her arms around my neck. "I love you too," she says in her slightly raspy voice, a voice already as familiar to me as my own. "I always have, even when I was mad at you, even then."

I stand rigidly, trying to figure out where my arms go. _She_ loved _me_? But… No, that can't be right. She thought I ignored her existence, she thought I got the better deal, _why _would she love me?

She loved me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close and she _fits_. Right where she ought to be, right where my missing piece was. The person I love most. My Emily.

She pulls away and grabs my hand again and we sit down. She takes my hand in both of hers and starts examining it as if she's trying to memorize it. "Tell me about dad."

I sigh. Of course, this again. "Not much to tell. He's goofy and charismatic and sad. He's honestly not that interesting. Don't you see him on telly enough?" _Won't you tell me about mum_? But I'm afraid to mention her, afraid to remind certain people I have a mum somewhere out there. So instead I say, "I'd rather hear about your life."

Emily's eyes are concentrated as she completely ignores my last statement and asks, "Why sad?"

I shrug. Emily is really better off not knowing about the poor bastard. But she shakes her head stubbornly, "No, no shrugs. I want to know dammit, no more secrecy. I _thought_ I knew but since coming here… Everything is off. Like what I saw of you and dad all my life is a lie."

"And what if it is Emily? What does it matter?"

Emily's eyes widen. "Of course, of _course_ it matters Katie! I want to know you _so badly_ it's like a constant ache. And I want you to know me."

I look up at the sky wondering where the cameras are. All of this is being recorded and broadcast. Should I risk- but I want her to know me too. "I'll make you a deal. I ask a question, you ask a question. No skipping, no lies. Promise?"

She nods and holds out her pinky. I stare at it wondering what she's doing. She smiles, takes my hand and locks her pinkie around one of mine. "It's called a pinky promise. It's an unbreakable oath. You first or me?"

"Me. I was born first, it's only fair."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Oh bloody hell, is this going to be a _thing_ now?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

"…what's mum like."

"Strong-willed, bull-headed, sharp-tongued, smart, amazing, loving. Always bought two presents on our birthday. Yours are in her closet." I feel my skin start to burn and I know I'm blushing. She did that for me? "Why's dad sad?"

"All victors are sad."

"That's _not_ an answer."

I hesitate. But I made a 'pinky promise'. "He has two daughters he loves, one he's never seen and one who only sees him half a dozen times a year. He has no friends, no family and-… you know, he constantly has to entertain Capitol people he despises." Better to be vague about that, that's _true_ Capitol secrets and nothing good could come of Emily or anyone watching in the districts knowing.

"Wait, what? Only sees-"

"My turn." Emily bites her lip in frustration. "James isn't your sibling, why are you so attached?"

"Well he practically _is_ my sibling. The apothecary is run by mum and the Vicors and we all live above it in the same place. So if there's an emergency and someone comes knocking there will be a possibility of all three doctors coming to help, five if you include me and James as trainees. He was born when I was four, mum helped raise him just like the Vicors helped raise me. We grew up together under the same roof, he's been my brother since the day he was born."

I'm jealous, but pleased to note it's not in a murderous way. I like James now.

"What do you mean dad only sees you half a dozen times a year? Don't you live with him?"

"No."

There's a pause. Emily reaches over and shoves my shoulder. "_Katie_."

"I answered."

"No you didn't. Explain."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it. It's District 1 dirty laundry and people will be mad."

"What people?"

"Just _people_."

"Katie, you're in the Hunger Games. I hardly imagine things could get worse."

"…Emily, I- you really don't want to _know_. I'm trying to protect you."

"I want to know. _Tell_ me."

Everything hurts. My airway feels constricted, my heart feels like it's pumping ice water, I have a headache. I've kept the secret for _so long_, people aren't meant to know. I'm a doll, a toy that the Capitol sheep think grew up with dresses and pearls. Only the high up people know, the residents aren't supposed to because they demanded I be given to their lovely victor Rob and I'm their little pet. Everything is happy in the Capitol's mind and the only thing that isn't is their lovely annual Hunger Games. Their victor dolls aren't to be disturbed.

Emily waits.

"…I grew up in the District 1 orphanage. I only saw dad when he had to go on telly, they'd take me and dress me up nice and both of us pretended I lived with him year round for the cameras."

"WHAT?" Emily explodes.

"My turn."

"No _fucking _way! I want an explanation Katie!"

"My turn."

"You've been living in an orphanage?"

"Em-"

"No, fucking _tell_ me." Her eyes are moist and angry. "Katie, what did those monsters do to you?"

"My. TURN!" I scream. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Emily recoils in fear and I put my hands to my ears and shriek. "Don't go back on the deal Emily!" Fuck her, fuck _everything. _I should have known she'd be a bitch and go back on her word and get stuck on the lie but what does it _matter_ can't she give me five fucking seconds to get over the fact that I've just about guaranteed Dad gets punished and Tutor gets killed and the Capitol has to do damage control and I'm _fucked_ and Dad is too and oh god what if they go after our _mum_-

Emily's fingers wrap around my wrists and pull my hands firmly away from my head. I want to claw her eyes out and I struggle weakly but I don't really want to break free. I look into her eyes and I wonder if mine are like a broken version of hers. She's the perfect me and I'm shattered her. She takes our hands and puts them in my lap and she says. "Your turn."

I start to relax and my breathing steadies. "I…promise I'll tell you what you want- what you _think_ you want to know but… the deal is still answer for answer…OK?"

Emily nods. "Your turn."

"What are you doing with the lezzer."

Emily's face turns as red as our hair. "Wh- no wait, that isn't anything to do with-"

"It _started_ outside didn't it?"

Emily closes her eyes and I have to look away. So it _did_, it _did_ start outside, before she even- She may have _loved_ me but she _liked_ Naomi before she liked her own blood sister. Fuck that hurts.

"Katie… it's not- look, yeah ok? Naomi is- there's something about her that makes me _wish_- but it has nothing to do with - but it has nothing to do with _you and me_. Do you think that me liking her cancels out the fact that you and I are _twins_? I've loved you my entire life. I've- and it's a different kind of- and- but when I saw her-"

Emily can't even say it. It scares her like it angers me. "Do you think you _love_ her?"

Emily's chocolate eyes are pleading with me to drop it but I scowl and snap. "_Do_ you? You've known the bitch for a week and you talked to her for the first time just _hours_ ago! Are you a moron or something?"

"I can't explain this to you Katie. I don't even understand it so I can't give you an answer that will satisfy you."

I growl at the back of my throat.

"Why did they put you in an orphanage and make you pretend that you lived with our dad?"

"District 1 doesn't have a normal orphanage. The district wants _winners_ for the Games because then the district is set for the year with food and respect. It's a _proud_ district. So at some point they realized that orphans are like, this supply of children who don't have parents who care what the fuck happens to them. It's become a 24/7 training facility. Kids are-"_tortured_ "-trained day and night and…"

"We were always going to be put in here together Emily," I say in a low and shaky voice. "Rob- Dad- he made the Capitol look like incompetent fools. Districts aren't supposed to interact, let alone _breed_ together. We're a connection that was never meant to happen, a miniature rebellion. Both of us can't live." I'm trembling, terrified out of my mind because they could kill us, they could _kill_ us, kill her, kill my Emily. But maybe this could work, maybe the Capitol is OK with me telling everyone because the message will be that much clearer. This is the lesson districts. "We were doomed from the start. I'm supposed to-" I can't.

"Kill me," Emily finishes.

"…yes."

"But- you don't want to. Even though-"

"They were crap at training you know. For some reason they thought making me _love_ you would make me want to _kill_ you. They're good at making mindless killers when they don't have to have a specific target. Also I couldn't look like a wild animal when on camera with dad. Leaving me a shred of sanity left me with the ability to choose to protect you."

"…so…you are going to try to make sure _I_ win. Not you."

"There's nothing I want from the life of a victor. But I want you alive. I always have." I close my eyes because I don't want to see her reaction. What if it's not what I always wanted?

"…did you know that you're the most amazing sister in the entire world?" I open my eyes and there it is. Love and respect and disbelief and sudden understanding of what I want and what I am determined to get. Emily out of these Games alive.

She hugs me and I take it in because this could be the only time this happens before it all ends and I die, leaving her the very last tribute standing.

"I love you Katie."

"You're my world Emily."

I wonder for the first time if I can enlist the muffmuncher's help in my quest to make sure Emily's the winner.

All the Capitol wants is to make sure the connection is severed and the districts are reminded that they can't band together because they will die. I'm willing to deliver the message.

I just pray they don't take it out on her when it's not exactly in the _way_ they wanted.

**(Effy)**

My eyes snap open. Something is wrong.

I sit up. Freddie stirs beside me. I see Thomas near him and there is my Panda asleep on top of her cows, as comfortable and carefree as can be. So that's not it. But wait, why can I see their faces in the darkness? I turn and look the other way.

The entire field beyond the pond is on fire. And it's coming our way.

"Freddie!"

He sits up like a bolt. He sees. We grab what we can and yell for Panda and Thomas to wake. Thomas does and he's up in an instant. Panda wakes up slowly, rubbing her eyes drowsily. "Wh-"

A cow's teeth dig into her shoulder. Our screams ring through the night at the same time. The cow stands and starts to run with Panda and I chase it.

It's going _away_ from the fire. Is it going to eat her once it's safe?

Freddie and Thomas follow. The cow takes Panda to the edge of the field and suddenly flings Panda toward the tree line. I half trip over myself in my desperation to get to her. But… why did the cow…

The cow. Took her out of the field, away from the fire, in the fastest way it could figure out how. It was _saving_ her.

I help Panda up. She's banged up and bleeding from her shoulder, but she's not burned alive and these injuries are a small price to pay. The fire is hot on our heels. The cow lows fretfully and shifts from foot to foot. Freddie starts to yell at it but I stop him. We head toward the trees, hoping there will be safety there.

Into the forest a few feet Panda turns back. "Bessie? Come on, in here! Come on now."

The cow moos and I _swear_, it shakes its head. It turns and runs back into the fire.

"Bessie! Bessie NO!" But it's gone. I realize all the cows are gone, disappeared- destroyed in the flames.

They were a Capitol mistake. Something was wrong with those cows and now all of them are gone. Panda howls at the top of her lungs. She sobs and clutches at her bleeding shoulder as she drops to her knees. Thomas kneels next to her. I walk to the tree line. The fire is starting to retreat. It's not going to follow us in here. It only existed to wipe out the field and the mutts. That cow…it had know that. It had known the fire would follow it until it was destroyed.

It saved us. No, it saved Panda.

The Capitol isn't flawless. It makes mistakes.

I wonder how much of that footage will be useable. The Capitol can edit out their mistakes as easily as they can start a simple fire.

But _I_ know. I saw and understood. I don't think Panda or Thomas or Freddie realize what we just witnessed.

I turn my face to the sky and smirk. _You can't trick me as easily as that anymore. I'm inside of this now. And I will not forget_.

I go back to Panda. She sees me coming, holds out her arms like a child and snivels. I get down on the forest floor and give her the hug she needs so badly. Then I help her to her feet. "Come on Panda Pops. Let's go."

We only go in a few yards. All four of us are exhausted and don't have the energy to retreat into the trees. We stop and practically fall onto our faces on the soft leafy forest floor and we fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been so long! Like I said, updates will be a little less frequent now that I'm caught up with all my saved writing. I was working very hard on a Minky fanfiction that I just finished (and I'm quite proud of it), but now all my focus is going to be between this fic and a project I've started, a rewrite of series 6 with a bunch of friends. This fic isn't dead I promise!**

**(Cook)**

When I wake there was sand in my everything.

I wake up with a yawn and a stretch. James is curled up next to me and grumbles protest when I move. God I hate the kid. Because I'm kinda startin' to _love_ him. JJ is at my other side sleeping in a fetal position. And fuck I kinda love him too. Everyone I've met on account of these Games is miles better than just about everyone I'd had to deal with in 1.

That was the real tragedy of the Games. Making connections and then having to kill 'em or be killed. I'd never realized before and how it was too late. Ties were already there, in messy knots 'round my chest.

Maybe I wouldn't come out of this unscarred after all.

Nothing good ever stays with me. Absolutely nothing.

I move away from them as quickly as possible and go to sit next to Katie, who I think has been standing guard over her sister and Naomi all night. "This the second night of no sleep babes?"

"I don't need much."

"Ah. Training for you must have been shit."

Katie glares daggers at me. "Can we shut up about that already?" Yesterday Katie came into camp with a gently nudging Emily and announced to the whole group, "Sorry if I scare ya sometimes, I have a bit of a block, I'm a trained killing machine and I don't particularly like any of you, if I go off just get Emily." Emily elbowed her but we got the memo, not that Naoms or James know the particulars of it. But I had been trying to get her to tell me about Them ever since. Some crazy training facility produces kids none of us has ever seen 'round the district before that go ape in the Arena and slaughter without a second thought. It's like some weird District 1 myth, only it's real and every few years one goes in and half the time they win, or at least take most everyone with 'em. Nobody ever talks about it but everyone wants to know.

Katie's one of Them but she _isn't_. It's weird, I dunno what to make of it. Everyone knows that the place that makes Them is some kind of orphanage because no one ever seems to _know_ the kids or notice that any kid is missing. But Katie _isn't_ an orphan. She's got a dad, I've seen him, he lives on VV after all.

How come I never noticed Katie wasn't _around_? Why did I never think about it? Why didn't _anybody_? Maybe it was one of those things… If people don't want to notice something amiss they just _don't_, because it's dangerous to notice. And besides, dad didn't let me to go her televised birthday parties because he didn't want me associating with her, so I guess I just _listened_ to him. Fuck me, _he_ knew something was up. He's a bastard but he doesn't miss much when it comes to dealing with the Capitol. He didn't want me associating with her.

"Sorry I never noticed you were fucking missing."

Katie looks surprised. Then she grimaces. "Misfortune is catching, you look too hard at it. So no one ever does. It's fine Cook. No one noticed. Except-" she shakes her head "-there was this one girl at all my parties. Her dad's a famous Victor, not like _my_ dad famous but more well known than _yours-_" I laugh because my dad is probably punching a hole through his vidscreen right about now "-and she was nice to me. Genuinely nice, not faking like all the rest. And she always gave me med supplies inside her gifts, not that I got to keep _anything_ but I always thought _she_ might know and it was nice of her. She was real and cool."

Katie knew better than to name names but I would bet all the money in the world I knew who it was. 'Real' and 'cool' could only describe three victor's kids in 1 that I knew of (cool was maybe a stretch for two of them). Dad didn't let me hang with _them_ either, but sometimes the girl would bump into me in a crowded area and pass me meds too, or a toy for Paddy.

I've never said a single word to her, but if I had one friend in my district it was probably her.

But I could never officially meet her. My dad has a bit of a vendetta with the Fazers.

"Still… someone should have noticed besides her. You weren't an orphan, you could have just got regular training from your dad."

"My dad's a pussy, he would have been a shit trainer." I can see the other answer written all over her face. It was punishment. "And anyway I'm _fine_. I dunno why everyone's makin' such a fucking fuss."

"Cuz They get that training because they aren't _wanted_. And I think you _were_, and that shouldn'ta happened."

Katie punches my shoulder and I laugh. She's blushing bright as a tomato. "Oh fuck off will you," she grumbles in an attempt to cover how pleased my statement has made her.

"We should move into the forest today," she says suddenly, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"City's destroyed, Field was on fire last night. They're flushing us out, trying to get us all in one place."

"But why Forest? Why not stay by the Oceanside? Maybe the forest will be alight next."

"Please. Forest, woodsy terrain, jungle, they're _all_ of them more entertaining than a _beach_. Honestly I'm surprised the city was the first to bite it, it would have been well challenging, but the forest dwellers might have been less inclined to go in there than we are to enter the forest."

I could see her point. Crispin was probably in there. And- "I can't believe the squirrels and cow girl are still alive." And why does that make me both happy and sad?

"Who?"

"Effy, Freddie and Pandora."

"Again, who? Am I supposed to know these people?"

"You really only have eyes for your sister, don't you. Let me try this one. Chariot day, King and Queen of the Forest?"

Katie's face darkens. "Oh, _them_? What about 'em? They're still in the Game? Fucking hell, probably got a shitton of sponsors lusting after the both of them and that's how they've managed to get this far."

I frown. That's another thing bugging me. "Did you request not to get gifts?"

"What? Fuck no. Why?"

"You haven't gotten any 'cept that ribbon."

Katie scowls but I see her ears tip red with shame. "What of it?"

"Has Em got any gifts?"

"No."

"Aren't you two the popular picks?"

"Besides you, yeah."

"So why haven't you been gettin' anything?"

Katie's brow furrows. "… fuck should I know?" But now I see she's thinking about it.

If anyone were to get gifts in here it would be the twins. So if they're not getting any, is anybody at all?

**(Naomi)**

A kick to my side wakes me.

I sit up in alarm and Katie cackles. I glower at her. Next to me Emily wakes with a yawn and a sleepy-eyed blink. She is so beautiful. And we're- what? What are we doing? Making the best of a bad situation? Suddenly she leans into me and makes a grumpy groan in the back of her throat and I shiver at the contact and the way that her making the slightest sound sends my nerves into overdrive.

Katie's amusement turns into hatred in two seconds flat and she grabs Emily's upper arm and hauls her to her feet. I can't stop the strangled sound of protest that escapes my lips. I try to follow but the pain in my side makes me slow. Fucking hell, Em said this wound would ache like the dickens as the Doctor shit mended. This wasn't some scrape like my feet and would take much longer to heal. But Doctor- Emily- had saved my life. People in the Games had certainly died of lesser injuries.

Emily is perfect.

Katie gives me a scathing look but there's curiosity there. Emily shakes free of Katie's grasp and gives her a look of disapproval, but after yesterday Emily looks at Katie differently. I recognize adoration when I see it.

It's the same look I probably wear watching Em.

I wonder what happened yesterday. After Em and Katie left for their walk I passed out for a few hours and when I came to Emily was sat down next to me and she had Katie explain something about being a crazy fucking bitch or some shit, which was obvious to just about everyone anyway so I don't know what the big deal was. But Emily seemed to take it as some big revelation. I feel like I'm missing the point but in the end I don't care. If Emily is happy, then I'm happy.

Katie looks at her sister. "We're moving to the forest in an hour. We need to pack up all our stuff and go."

Emily immediately starts to fuss and runs over to our stuff to gather up all the essentials. I stand shakily to my feet and start to follow. Before I can get three steps Katie calls, "Oi! Lezzer!"

"Stop _calling_ me that," I snap in exhasperation.

"Sorry for the kick to the head yesterday. You took it well though. No baby sobbing, no complaining afterward. So kudos."

"Cheers."

"I need to talk to you."

"About _what_ precisely?"

"This Game."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, looking for a concealed weapon. I'm in no condition to win against her, but I won't go down without a fight. "What about the Game?"

Katie seems to be regretting her decision to speak to me and I can see the muscles in her jaw and neck tighten. She half-turns away and starts to mutter under her breath. I raise an eyebrow and she seems to have a full on argument with herself, complete with swearing and foot stomping. I wonder if she's forgotten I'm here when she finally spins back to face me, hair flying and eyes dark. "I want to make a deal."

"A _deal_?"

"Maybe not a deal. Dunno what you'll get out of it exactly."

"If I don't get anything out of it why on earth would I agree to a deal?"

"Because you have an obsession with my sister."

I bite my lip and feel my ears burn. "I do _not_- It's not an obsession, it's-"

Katie sneers. "Love is it?"

"_No_! I mean-"

"She'd be so heartbroken if she heard it. But you know what? You're right. You _don't_ love her. _I_ love her. In the end you know you can't have her. The Games won't let you."

My heart drops and I close my eyes. "Kill me now if you want to so badly, stop torturing me Katie."

Katie's face changes just slightly and I think I see curiosity spark again. But it's replaced by her ever-present fury. "You think _this_ is torture? You don't know the first thing about torture you dramatic bitch. But ok, maybe you _like_ my sister, I'll give you that. That's where I'm coming from actually. You aren't gonna win, not against me, not against Cook. Especially not since your stupidity yesterday."

I swallow because I'm beginning to suspect she's right. Katie rolls her eyes. "Whatever, like life is so great. But here's what I want to- to ask you… And if you betray me I'll crush your skull with a rock. Slowly."

"You are _mental_."

"Better believe it. Fucking hell… look, what I'm trying to ask is- will you… would- would you help me… I want Em to win alright?"

I blink in surprise. What? Katie Fitch is… Is she saying that she's going to sacrifice her life for Emily? That doesn't fit _anything_ I know about her. And yet- "Are you trying to pull something?"

"No. I'm not." Katie looks me straight in the eye and I believe her. I've never seen eyes so desperate and pleading. I could kill her with this information. Tell Cook and he can make Katie fall on her sword for Emily. If I don't agree to help I have information she doesn't want other people in the Game to know.

She wants to protect _Emily_.

Beautiful, perfect, angel Emily.

What could I offer the world in her place? She's a light in the Panem darkness.

"I'll do it. I'll help you make Em the winner."

The relief on Katie's face is instant and she smiles for the first time I've ever seen, not counting the fake ones for the crowd.

"Good. At least you'll be useful before you're killed."

I can't think of a better use.

**(Effy)**

A day. No two. No… when were the cows? Panda would know but she's… she's been asleep. For a while. For… Did I sleep?

Can't remember.

I'm thirsty. So thirsty.

Got to find-

I'm far from camp now- got… lost? No, I'm fine. Surrounded by trees. Safe.

But no wait-

Flash of red hair, girl is kneeling on the ground. She hears me, turns big doe eyes my way in surprise. She stands and says something, but I can't- she takes a step toward me.

I have to fight back.

I tackle her to the ground. She yells and I hit her to make her be quiet, but everything in my body is rubber and when I hit my wrist bends instead of staying-

A cat, red and roaring- there are _two_ of them- tackles me off and we roll. I can see she's going to kill me, there is not a spark of humanity in those eyes. My hand scrambles, finds something hard.

I swing it at her head.

She falls off me and lays still. I try to crawl away but-

.

When I open my eyes I'm met with a grey pair staring back at me. They crinkle merrily when they see I'm awake and a huge grin shows me just about every tooth in his mouth. I grin back and my heart starts to pound excitedly, giving my splitting headache a kick.

"Hey there princess."

I reach up and pull him toward me and press my lips to his. He kisses me back without a moment's surprise.

Distantly I hear an angry voice yell, "Do ANY of you know how to play this game?"

I pull back and my head is going fuzzy.

He touches a hand to my cheek, amusement in his voice when he asks, "You know who I am?"

"How could I forget? You're my friend."

_Cook_. I close my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note at the end of this chapter and SO MANY APOLOGIES 3333**

**(Effy)**

My headache hasn't gone away when I wake again. Instead of Cook sitting over me it's one of the twins. I can safely assume it's Emily since I woke at all. I groan when I remember that I attacked her in the woods and-

"Is Katie OK?"

Emily looks down, noticing I'm awake for the first time. She beams. "Oh, hullo! Yes, she's alright. You really did a number on her with that rock though. Had you been at full strength she would have been seriously hurt. As is she has a small concussion and some nasty bruising. Enough about Katie, how are you feeling?"

"Shit."

Emily laughs and nods. "You had a fever and a nasty infection blooming around that cut on your forehead." She leans over and picks up something from the forest floor. I see it's my makeshift bandage, caked with dried blood and pus. Emily's voice becomes stern as she says, "You must have had this bandage on days, don't you know to _change_ these? Wash your wounds? _Tree_ sap, honestly. Lucky you didn't get blood poisoning. Could have _died_, easy."

"Still trying to understand why we didn't _let_ her?"

I get up onto my elbows, ignoring the nausea, and look across the campsite to see Katie stood by a campfire, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Even from here I can see the wicked bruising on the left side of her face.

Emily shakes her head and explains as if it should be obvious, "I haven't taken my doctor's Oath yet, but I'll be damned if I ever have a sick and helpless person go untreated around _me_. Do no harm, and I never want to, not _ever_. I'll have to and it just about kills me."

Katie's eyes soften but her voice is hard as ever when she replies, "Stupid."

I take in their camp and slowly realize there are four people. The twins, the little boy James and the strange boy from 3, TJ or JJ or something. So late in the game (late being a term that refers to amount of people rather than time elapsed) for such a big group. Two teams of four at this point is near unheard of. Two teams with only one Career between 'em is practically impossible.

But, wait, did I have a weird dream or-

"She awake awake? Now we're talkin'!"

I turn around to see Cook and the blonde Career- Naomi, that's it- come slinking through the underbrush. At the sight of Cook I feel a rush of excitement and trepidation- that must mean the dream was true.

Fuck. What must the Capitol think of me _now_? The 7 intoxicating Queen of the Forest? The 7 hussy weakling more like. They'll hate me for playing such games. A doomed love story is one thing, a traitorous slut bitch is entirely another.

Don't they know all I want is to _survive_?

Cook and Freddie, Freddie and Cook, what do they honestly think it matters to me? I just wanted to put on a good show so maybe they'd send me shit, help me in this game of murder. But not one parachute has come down for me, so what was the point of all this?

They could have been my _friends_, the both of them. I could have honestly loved them. I even do in away, but a way too tangled with me drive of self-preservation. They'll never get real love, not here. Love isn't found on a battlefield. Only death.

I smile at Cook, because even through my distress I still like _him_. He's funny and fun to be around. But that doesn't mean I'll stay here. Even if we like each other's company, Cook is a killer, a Career. And I don't for a second fault him for that now, he is who he is, but I can't forget he'll kill me in the end if he has the chance. If memory serves he has a brother to get back to as well. And he should damn well try. But I'm not sticking around to be easy pickings.

I try to get to my feet, but the world tips and the ground comes rushing up to meet me. Strong arms catch me inches from the ground. I look up, expecting to see Cook and give him a grin but end up blushing when I realize it's Naomi looking very disgruntled. She sets me down and briskly walks to Emily's side.

_Oh. So that happened then. Explains about 50% of this mad alliance._

"Look, I appreciate everything," I start, avoiding the eyes of all around me, "but I have to get back to-" I stop, bite my tongue.

"Cow girl! And is Fred's still alive? That's brill that is!" Cook exclaims with his head thrown back in a mighty laugh. I scowl because now they know I could lead them to more tributes significantly weaker than at least Cook. Stupid, _stupid_ Effy.

Off my look Emily seems concerned and shakes her head. "Now don't be thinking we'll be taking advantage in your addled state. For one, you're my patient. I will _not_ have you gallivanting off into the woods in your condition. And two, we're _none_ of us so low and conniving to follow you where your alliance is."

There's a pause, then Katie scoffs, "I am." Cook laughs and adds, " S'part of the Game love!" Naomi nods.

Emily flushes angrily and snaps, "Well we _aren't doing that_."

How naïve can his girl be? I look from one face to the next, noting a second awkward pause and uncomfortable expressions. Naomi is the one to break the silence when she says softly, "Gotta play the Game Em. It's the only way to get out of here."

"I never _said_ I'd play," Emily retorts.

The look of terror on Katie's face is there only an instant, but I see it and you can bet the cameras did too and are slow replaying the shit out of it. No fooling simple trainers or your dear father anymore Katiekins. There aren't secrets in the Arena. Still, I wonder what Katie thinks she'll accomplish by bringing Emily all the way to the end of the Game. I swallow thickly. Probably the same thing I thought bringing Panda through would do.

No turning back now. It'll blow up in both our faces. Who knew a Career and I would have anything in common. I guess even kids trained for this can be stupid.

Emily hands me a water bottle, instructing me to drink tiny sips to keep it down. I didn't ask her to help me but she seems hellbent on doing so. Black horse of the competition my _ass_. I'm weak as a kitten now, utterly dependent on the mercy of my enemies. Mercy they shouldn't for a second have. And yet-

Emily thinks she's taking some great stand in here, as if pacifism will even mean anything to the other tributes, let alone the Capitol residents. How can she be so _naïve_? Her stubborn attempts at kindness will mean nothing when her blood splatters on the forest floor, no different than anyone else. So determined to die. She must have been convinced that she would be one of the first to bite it and when she miraculously survived past the Corn her sanity snapped. Or something along those lines. Only explanation for her actions because _no_ sane person would think their doctor's code carried over to the goddamn Hunger Games.

Cook and Katie l eave to further patrol and Naomi stays to hover around Emily awkwardly. James plays a game with JJ for a while then announces it's time for his sword practice with an obnoxious air of superiority. JJ just blinks at this. As soon as James is gone JJ turns toward me. I flinch and look away, wondering if he knew I was staring at them. I try to sneak a look back and come face to face with him, our noses inches apart. "Ah! JJ, what the fuck?!" He is just too creepy, sneaking up on me like that.

JJ's eyes are huge and unnerving. He attempts a robotic smile. "I'm glad Emily saved you. While to the untrained observer it may seem to be a mistake, strategically it's actually a very smart move. You know these woods by now, have mapped it completely being a seven girl. We have been here a day and a half but you've been here the entire Game. You'll know where to find water, game-"

"There's no water, little game. I'm not a smart move, are you a moron?" I snap. Maybe once I would have let someone drone on and pretended to listen. But I can't put up with wasteful words here. I don't have time for that. None of us have time for that.

JJ frowns, then says, "You are a good investment and the last piece, the Game is almost done and we need you. Therefore I'm ignoring your statement, though it's surprising and disappointing you have not found water in the forest. I had hoped you would be a better tracker."

The hair on the back of my neck stands at attention. My eyes narrow a warning but he doesn't even blink. "I am an excellent tracker. There. Is. No. Water. What do you mean piece you fucking weirdo-"

JJ puts a finger to his chin and taps thoughtfully, ignoring my venom. "Perhaps they haven't built it yet?"

"Built?"

JJ looks at me again, smiling patronizingly, "Oh, don't worry then, if there's an earthquake in the near future."

I've decided I despise this boy.

**(Naomi)**

The shaking of leaves to my right alerts me that someone has triggered our barrier alarm. My hand goes to my back, where I've strapped the trident I salvaged from the beach. We've expected this since we moved, but now whether it's Crispin and Leio or Effy's crew is up in the air. I'm hoping it's the latter; I have no qualms killing one of her friends. I would _enjoy_ killing Crispin, but Leio I would still hesitate to kill even after he turned on me so readily.

Holding my trident out I circle so that my back is to the fire. No one would be crazy enough to leap through fire right? Emily is on alert too but much less visibly hostile.

Without preamble a girl in plaits emerges from behind a tree. Someone tries to grab her but she pulls away with little effort and walks forward. She is a bundle of nerves, shaking harder than I've ever seen someone shake, but she keeps coming. "'lo. Freds says he saw you had Eff in this lovely camp what you've set up, so we've come to get her cuz she's on our team. Thanks _loads_ for not killing her, but we need her so…" the girl trails off and it takes me a moment to realize she's done.

I can't believe it. That's it? That's all? This girl marches in bold as brass to 'come and get' what, essentially, is a prisoner of war. I could skewer the girl with a step and a thrust. I take a hesitant step forward, away from the fire, unsure of what to do.

From behind me there's a scramble of feet and Emily yells, "You shouldn't be rushing about!", but Effy ignores her and rushes toward the girl, stopping just behind me to say in a firm tone, "Panda, you shouldn't have come! They could kill you!"

The girl, 'Panda', just beams, eyes moist with happy tears, and she barrels past me before I can make a decision. "Effy, I was so scared! You're ok, I knew you would be, you _had_ to be because it's not allowed, you getting hurt!"

All I can do is stand there dumbly as the two embrace and can't properly react as a knife is placed on my throat from behind. "We'll be taking our teammate and going now, no trouble, just stay staring straight-" Then there's a thump and an exclamation of pain, the knife is removed and I turn around to see a dark-skinned boy clutching at his head and Emily holding a big stick in her hands and scowling. "None of that now, it ain't like we've harmed her. But she's staying put for now, she's _my_ patient."

"Your-" the boy begins in disbelief, but he doesn't finish before Emily hits his elbow with her stick for emphasis. A black boy comes out of hiding, holding up his hands and smiling. I tense at his appearance, but Emily just nods and turns away.

"If you're going to stay with Effy go make yourself useful and get firewood and your supplies, we don't need three useless mouths to feed around here."

Mouth gaping I turn to look at Effy and Panda. Effy looks just as dumbfounded but Panda has relaxed and with a bouncy nod goes off after the black boy. It occurs to me I don't want to be the one to take the life of such a trusting kid.

I shake my head. "We are so fucked."

**Ok here's the deal. With about a million stories bopping around in my head it's hard to sit down and focus on any single one, which usually means nothing gets done. Then I feel guilty, the pressure mounts and I get even more discouraged! Haha, I know most of you know the deal. SO. What I'm asking for is a beta. Not strictly for the grammar and misspellings. Basically I NEED someone to email me and give me a kick in the butt so I focus on this. It's not cute when less than four pages takes almost a year. It's frustrating, for me and I'm sure for you as well. I want to work on my other stuff too, and I will, but a reminder would be SO GREAT. The thing is, I ALREADY have an outline for most of this story. This isn't even halfway done BUT I KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT. I know at the very LEAST 2/3****rds ****of what will happen. I have a stupid outline written up. It's not very professional or exact or anything, but I know where this is going, I assure you. PLEASE PLEASE PM me if you're interested in being my beta, I'll send you my email and you can just whale on me. Much love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Naomi)**

Four days since Effy and crew joined up with us, however accidentally they had done it. Emily won't sign Effy off health-wise, but at this point I think she's just being stubborn.

When Katie came back and found three new people at our campfire she was so mad she threw a hatchet at Effy's head. It missed by a nose, so she wasn't trying to kill her, but Freddie reacted badly. Cook had to grab him, laughing all the while. Katie had stomped off into the woods to throw a hissy fit for a few hours, came back and refused to talk to any of Effy's little group for the first few days. Cook and Panda hit if off again instantly and even a wary Effy relented and talked to him more. Freddie tried to be a guard but somehow ended up with Thomas, who had wandered over to a twitchy JJ and struck up a conversation.

They had a separate side to the campsite the first two nights, but by the third the line was indistinguishable.

There wasn't even a single event. Just a sort of melting together none but Katie resisted much.

It didn't make much sense. We were sent in here to kill each other. But a lot of us had been lonely on the outside, and as twisted as it was we were friends in the Arena. All of us were too dumb to shut off our emotions in here.

We figured out pretty quick that there are only three other tributes outside our group. Two of them are Crispin and Leio, which isn't great. The both of them could easily kill most of the kids in our little encampment. They've stayed away so far, wary of Cook and the ever more erratic Katie. The last is, weirdly, a girl named Sophia that none of the others can picture let alone remember her base stats. I seem to be the only person who remembers a thing about her. Even Emily, who knows most about all the kids who came in here, doesn't recall anything specific about Sophia.

I don't know her or anything, but we kept ending up at the same training stations, her survival instincts seemed pretty good, but not amazing enough that I expected her to get this far.

Sometimes, though, I forget our team is ten fucking Tributes. If there are 13 tributes left, that's more than half the kids still alive. When most of the people left alive are your frie- I mean, allies, it seems like way more of us are gone. It _feels_ like all our enemies are almost eradicated because we forget that our alliance _is _the enemy. All of us forget we'll have to kill or be killed.

All except Katie, who has settled for hating all of us because we can't get our heads in the Game.

She's losing it, that Katie Fitch. Spending half her time talking to the air, the other half yelling at us and then stomping off into the forest to probably talk to the air some more. Em spends a lot of time trailing her with a worried look on her face, but she also keeps busy, that girl. Taking care of a mostly recovered Effy, watching over James, making sure everyone keeps camp tidy. She's not in charge exactly, but she supervises a lot of the day to day. Pandora and Thomas have become our chefs. Panda sets traps like a pro. Cook and Katie are in charge of patrols, but the responsibility is falling more and more on Cook's shoulders as Katie loses it. Not that he minds, he likes Katie, I'll never understand why.

Doctor knit me up but I'm still pretty pathetic, like I've been glued shut when I need a stitch. Move too quickly and I double over in pain. Raise my arms above my head and I nearly black out. I'm near useless. I don't think I can protect Emily unless I throw myself bodily on too of her if there's a killing blow. All I do now is stick to Emily's side like a hopeless puppy. So much for any Career image I had. Sometimes when I think about it I distance myself for a time so I don't look like I'm completely attached, go hang out by Cook or Effy, who has grown on me, but I gravitate to Em over and over again. Without even meaning to, trying to prevent it even, I'm pulled to her.

I feel less pathetic when I see others being just as dumb. Freddie for Effy, Effy and Thomas for Pandora, Katie for Emily and James. Morons, all of us. Fueled by a desperate, fleeting love, one that will die in hours, weeks, days. We all feel the time slipping away.

And it's breaking our hearts.

.

Emily pulls me out of camp to find an herb she's run out of that she says will kill the last of Effy's infection. We get a few minutes away from camp and Emily grabs me, pushes me against a tree, and kisses me. The world drops away as I breathe her in, taste her, and I forget, impossibly, that I am living a murder game. Our first kiss since the beach, and this time there are no tears on her cheeks, no excruciating pain in my abdomen. Just us pressed together, a light breeze teasing the branches and leaves crunching under our feet. Nothing like the kiss from Leio, a strange surprise in a hostile land. This was warm and welcome. This felt right.

Emily smiles and breathes out a raspy laugh against my lips to break the kiss. It's all I can do to stay on my feet. Tough Career Naomi was such a farce, but I never knew anyone could catch me in the lie. I was good at lying. Good at keeping up a wall. I didn't have friends in 4, I kept my distance from everyone. I had never really felt I fit in. Then after Mum was taken, I shut off even further. Kids avoided me. Only Leio stuck around since he was going through the same thing with his dad. Since I was thirteen I've been like a pariah. No one wants to associate with the kid of a known rebel.

But she broke down my dumb defenses. Emily isn't like anyone I've ever known.

"Emily-" I start, throat closing up in fear. Because I want to explain all this. I want to tell her about my mum the rebel, the damage the Capitol can do, about a stubborn scared thirteen-year-old alone in the world. No mum, no dad, almost ending up in an orphanage before Leio's mum stepped in to claim me until my uncle could be convinced to take me in. How this can't be happening because I don't get love, or friends, or happiness. I stay at home and read, I get on a boat and read more as the nets fill, I bury myself away, and she wasn't planned. None of this was planned.

But it would be stupid to try and explain the Capitol's damage to a _Fitch_ twin. They know.

Still, I can't help but think Emily wouldn't be the kind to roll her eyes and say something like, "Your pain isn't comparable to mine." Emily would be... empathetic. Something I've never experienced before.

"It's ok," Emily says gently, smoothing my hair behind my ear. She can't know what I'm thinking, it's impossible, but she says just what I need to hear and I lean in and catch her lips with mine.

Emily lets out a gasp of shock and pain and I think I've bitten her too hard, but she steps back from me and turns around and there's-

there's a fucking _knife_ in her back, below her right shoulder.

Emily looks confused, she's in shock, and I pull her behind me and finally see our attacker. Leio, eyes bright with blind hatred, smiles madly. "This is why you ditched me? To be a pervert? Did you think a Fitch twin would better your odds more than me?" And I realize that this isn't even Leio. It's some sickly looking mental case who just tried to kill my Emily.

I dropped my patrol weapon when Emily started to kiss me, and as Leio rushes me with that damn spear again, ready to finish what he started, all I can hope is that by giving her some time as I die. Emily can grab the weapon and get away. Run to Katie, her true protector. Hopefully I'll be useful even for a split second. Emily is behind me and I'm holding her hand.

I squeeze it as tightly as I can. I want it to be the last thing I feel, not the spear. I hope my grip doesn't prevent her from getting away. A girl can be selfish in her last moments.

There's a blur of frizzy hair.

The spear buries itself into District 9 Sophia's stomach.

All of us freeze in shock. Where did she come from. What has just happened?

Sophia grips the spear where it vanishes into her stomach. Red spurts from her wound, slicking her hands with her own blood. And it dawns on me, as I stare, that this girl is dying. She's not just standing there with a spear in her like it's a splinter. She's dying.

I bend down, my stomach screaming in agony at the sudden movement, scoop up my trident, and push the doomed Sophia to one side as I stab the still confused Leio through the neck. Leio looks at me as if he can't believe it and he falls to the forest floor, choking as he dies.

I turn back to see that Sophia is on the ground as well and Emily is kneeling by her head, stroking her hair out of her face like she so recently did mine. The different circumstances are jarring. Emily's face is pale and tight with pain and I rush to her. I reach for the knife and she grabs my wrist hard, saying in her doctor's voice, "Leave it. It's the only thing preventing blood loss. I'll- I'll be fine. I have time. She doesn't." With the same unreadable look on her face she guides my hand by the wrist to Sophia's hand, still gripping the spear. Trembling, I pull her grip away from the spear and hold it in mine. Her eyes find me and urgently search my face.

"I don't-" I manage, eyes clouding with tears. How do I finish that sentence? I don't: know you? think this is right? think I'm worth you sacrificing your life? "Understand," I choke out. I don't understand. Have I exchanged two words with the girl? All I remember is giving her a smile or two. She wasn't even- she blended in, I'd barely noticed her. No one had.

She can't explain it to me. She doesn't have time.

Sophia's breath is sticky, throat gurgling with clogged blood. Her hand is slippery in mine. She stares into my eyes hungrily, and then she smiles.

"You... saw me," she barely coughs out. Her smile widens and her grip on my hand loosens.

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded. I don't... I shake my head, I can't have heard right. "What?" I repeat louder. Sophia still doesn't reply, and my voice starts to rise. "What? What?!"

"Naomi," Emily's voice is distant, soft.

"What?" I scream at Sophia.

"Naomi, she's gone."

I look at Emily wildly, shake my head. "What did she mean? Did she say I saw her? What does that mean? Is that what she said?!" I don't understand, I don't understand. My breath is coming erratically, it feels like I can't see even though I know Emily is in front of me, red hair bright in the sunlight.

"Breathe, love, breathe!"

But I can't, I can't, this girl, a stranger, is dead when I should be, she's not breathing, she can't and I can't and I saw her? I didn't, I knew her name, I knew her face, but I know nothing, _nothing,_ about her.

Did she die thinking I did? Did she die... Did she die with me being the only person to notice her?

How can I live with that?

Emily stands. I hear her groan in pain and vaguely I remember that she has a knife in her. She pulls me to my feet, but I'm still focused on Sophia's dead body.

"Naomi."

Emily pulls me to her and I am just... confused. Numb. Her arms circle me, and I lift my hands to do the same and see that they are coated in a layer of blood. I scream.

Emily grips me tighter as I scream and sob, tears and snot mingling in droplets on my chin. I feel Emily, but I don't. Maybe soon I will feel her again. Maybe soon she will be enough.

But for now, I will mourn.

.

**(Katie)**

I've been pacing the perimeter for twenty minutes, waiting for Emily's return. That's it, I've had enough. When she gets back I'm telling Emily she can't hang out with Naomi _anymore_. No more of that bullshit.

The alert for the south alarm sounds and I run to meet whoever it is, whether it be the enemy or my sister.

Naomi holds Emily up. My sister is impossibly pale, tripping over herself. I run forward in a panic. Blood is all over Naomi's hands.

There's a knife in my sister's back.

I punch Naomi in the face.

**Thank you to everyone who offered to beta for me! And thank you to Tofu9162, who is now my beta. She's been pestering (I say this with complete adoration) me to keep on track, which has helped me so much! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for your patience :)**

**(Arena Control Room)**

Franziska Nato toggles a switch and spins a dial, switching to camera 41B and zooming in on Elizabeth Stonem's face. She's one of the four designers of the whole Arena and during the Games itself she's been demoted to switchboard operator. It makes sense of course: she's still only a District 3 flunkie. The Game Master chooses the theme and gives general direction, but a Capitol resident as important as she is can't be expected to draw up and execute blueprints.

The Game Master for the past nine years, Harriet, isn't a Capitol fluff-head though. Franziska has a grudging respect for the sharp and commanding woman. Harriet is an exacting Game Master and Franziska had worked closely with her for years before she had become one of the head designers.

Presently Harriet is standing at the right hand of the President. His presence puts Franziska on edge. He's been spending entire days in the control room since the Games have begun, an unprecedented amount of time. Every day he's come down, every day finding a monitor with Elizabeth Stonem's face, and just staring.

It's why, Franziska suspects, he hasn't complained that they haven't set off something to kill half the large alliance. Even with finely tuned control of the entire Arena, there's no guarantee that Elizabeth Stonem would be one of the survivors. One wrong step, and off goes a cannon. President Foster settles for staring.

But it's time now. Eleven tributes, ten in a single alliance. Franziska has to keep things moving. It's her job after all. Using her fingers she pulls up a holographic view of the arena, little blipping lights indicate the survivors. Most are centralized in a single location. Franziska frowns. It's too many. She toggles a menu open and scrolls through selections. Choosing one, she draws a line through a portion of the forest, the center of the line goes right through the tribute pack.

This is the part she hates. She doesn't hesitate, it's her job. But she doesn't like it.

She taps on the line once, twice, then taps and holds.

That should do it.

For only a moment, she lets herself hope they run.

.

**(Katie)**

Cook has been sitting on me for the past half hour.

He's not mad at me. No one in camp seems to be, which is weird. Most seem confused. I don't know why they would be, it's all perfectly simple. Naomi got Emily hurt. Nearly killed. Obviously I could punch her.

Moments after I'd hit Naomi I swung back for another blow only to find my arm caught. Then another arm wrapped around me, picked me up, and swung me so I was facing away from Naomi.

Panic replaced anger as I also lost my view of my sister, and I shrieked and squirmed to no avail. When the arms finally turned me around to let me see, the black boy not in our alliance was picking her up and carrying her into camp, a wary Naomi trailing behind and casting glances my way.

The arms, which I'd figured out were Cook's, followed their path and when the black boy finally set Emily down next to James, Cook put me down too, but before I could manage to get away he'd pinned me to the forest floor and sat on me. I screamed and raged, but he just laughed and let me. I settled down after a while, begrudgingly realizing that Cook had made sure I could see what was going on with Em. James had immediately got to work, not yet taking the knife out. For a little kid, he was good at the medic stuff, reminding us all that he'd been trained from childhood same as Emily, she just had a few years on him. Gone was the normal boyish face he usually wore, replaced by a much more serious and focused look. When James finally yanked out the knife and Emily screamed, I blacked out again in panic, but I came round still pinned and was semi-pleased to find that Cook had suffered some damage and was eying me with new respect.

James finishes up bandaging Emily, examined Naomi, and then came over to me. He critically looks me over for a minute, then says, "She didn't hurt her, you can probably let her up now."

"Are you sure, little man? She tried pretty hard to decapitate Naoms with a single punch," Cook says above me.

James actually rolls his eyes. "Come off it, if Katie wanted to kill Naomi, she'd be dead. She lost her temper, she handled it poorly, but if she really thought Naomi had hurt Emily, she'd have snapped Naomi's neck. She could have, easy. She didn't. Katie's fine." I couldn't believe it. The little twerp… He spoke with such authority I didn't even recognize him. After a moment, Cook stands and James helps me to my feet. Immediately his face falls into a familiar petulant pout, and James says, "You shouldn't have punched Naomi, she saved Em's life."

"Wouldn'ta been in danger if they'd stayed here!" I snap, stamping my foot.

"Course it would, we're in the Games!"

I throw up my arms and grumble. I spot Naomi across the camp, hiding near the Effy girl, and march over to her. Even after his rousing speech about me not really wanting to kill her, James trails after me. Effy glowers at my approach, and Naomi tries to shrink behind her. "Naomi!" I bark, and she flinches. "Don't go putting my sister into dangerous situations, you hear me?"

Naomi looks startled that that's all I say and she nods.

Then suddenly, the ground begins to quake.

I turn and run for Emily, but just as I do, a fissure opens in front of me and I have to backpedal, nearly falling in. A hand grabs me and pulls me back from danger. I manage to scramble back, but both James and a startled JJ scream and start to fall in, causing me and my rescuer (fucking Naomi) to leap back towards the edge, reaching for their hands as they disappear over the edge. I grab JJ and Naomi grabs James, and we hold on for dear life.

Behind me Effy shrieks, and when I look across the way I see that Cook barely has a hold of her friend Panda, her legs dangling into oblivion. Thomas is holding my Emily in his arms and he stands well back from the fissure, while Freddie grabs Cook's ankles as he too starts to slide forward. I pull JJ up and push him toward Effy, then help a gasping Naomi pull up James.

Effy is still uselessly screaming behind us, tears streaming down her face. Panda is screaming, too, but she definitely has more reason to be. The ground finally stops shaking, and I pace like a wildcat by the edge of the fissure, trying to figure out if I can jump across it to Emily's side.

Panda screams again, and all my senses go on high alert, because that isn't just a fear scream, that's a pain scream. I look down into the darkness and jump back. "Mutts!" I yell. Cook and Freddie can't see down past Panda, where a giant lizard dragon has clamped its jaws on Panda's leg.

Anyone else would let Pandora go and cut their losses, but Cook holds on, and Thomas puts Emily down to join the boys' chain to pull her up. Effy screams, "Save her, save her!" between sobs and behind me Naomi yells, "Katie!", and I turn just as she tosses me her trident. I think she wants me to toss it at the mutt holding Panda, before I see a set of claws come over our own side. Then another.

You've got to be kidding me. Stuck with the blubbering mess, the uselessly injured Career, and two boys who can't fight for shit, and I gotta fight two mutts? The lizard's head emerges from the pit, and it hisses and flares a giant frill around its neck as I stab toward it to keep it at bay. "Where's my sword?" I yell at Naomi. I can wield a trident, but a sword is my specialty weapon.

"It fell in I think!" She yells back. Fuck. What else have we lost? The lizard and its second pal start to snake up from the fissure and I tighten my grip. Well, this is what I have. Time to do this. Can't think of Em, she's farther than all of us from the fissure. Gotta fight, gotta win, gotta get to her.

The mutts emerge and dart toward me, fast and lethal, and soon they're running around me as I fend them off. One lunges and I dodge just as the other starts to pounce as well, and I realize they're programmed to work in tandem. Probably function on a hive mind. They focus on me, the threat with the weapon, and I catch one by the tail as the other jumps and sinks its teeth into my arm. The trident is buried in the ground, trapping one, so I let go and punch the mutt in the face in succession to try and dislodge it from my arm. Just as I get it off the other splits its tail in half to wiggle free. Fuck, fuck. With their hive mind, two against one is near lethal. I can win, but not without serious injury on my side, an injury I can't afford. Neither can Emily, or the losers behind me. I yell at the top of my lungs, "You lot, take one! Four against one, most of you will survive! You won't survive without me if I get too roughed up!"

I don't turn to look, but behind me I hear Naomi start to take charge. I fend off the mutts for a few more seconds, then manage to grab one and launch it away from me, toward Naomi and them. No practice rounds, this is all or nothing.

I whip around in time to clash with the other mutt, managing to deflect a swipe that would have taken off my injured arm. The lizard rears back, its throat puffs, and I manage to take in a deep breath just before it spits out a viscous liquid that hits my chest and neck. Immediately it starts to burn away my jumper and the flesh of my neck starts to blister. I swear and shed my jumper before it starts to eat away at my shirt, throwing it at the lizard to blind it and following right behind to ram the trident through the lizard's chest.

I spin around to see the four losers on my side of the fissure stomping on a flailing lizard. Pretty sure three have it handled, I grab the nearest tribute, a shocked JJ, and tear off his jumper to wipe at the venom still on my neck. He tries to protest, but I shove him away, grabbing the trident back and skewering the second lizard.

I turn back to the hole in the earth, scanning frantically for Emily. She looks pale and strained, but she's attending to an even worse looking Pandora away from the three boys, who valiantly fight with their own two mutt lizards, though it's clear Cook is the only one with any training. Thomas, to my surprise, holds his own, but squirrel boy Freddie spends half of his time dodging Cook and Thommo's attacks as well as the lizards'. I start to measure the gap's distance again, but it's too far. Even on my best day I couldn't clear it. It splits the Arena in half as far as the eye can see, and I start to panic. Maybe if I use the trident as a pole, I could vault the abyss. The boys are down to one mutt, largely due to Cook's fighting skills. Thomas is strong, but not nearly precise enough in his attacks to do much damage to these particular mutts. And Freddie is just a mess.

Cook has managed to retain a sword, the bastard. He must have had it strapped to his waist. Mine was on my waist before the Naomi incident, but I hadn't noticed it being taken, hadn't noticed it was missing until I needed it. Stupid, stupid Katie. Always know where your weapons are. I'd been too distracted, which was always my problem. All my attention devoted to finding Emily, protecting Emily. So much for all my training.

JJ has joined me by the abyss, face pale and unsettled. I hear him muttering under his breath, as he does, and I ignore him until I hear him say "Emily". I turn in alarm, demanding, "You what?" but JJ ignores me. I growl, grabbing JJ by the throat with both hands. This finally gets his attention and he looks at me fearfully as he claws at my hands around his neck. "_Never_ ignore me. What were you muttering about my sister?"

"Katie!" Naomi yells, running up to me and trying to wrestle JJ from my grip. I shake her off easily.

"No, I am fucking done with this kid and his creepy ways, he's a danger to my game," I snarl, shaking him soundly. I can't let him keep running us around like chess pieces, letting his knowledge of arenas govern us. Gamemakers don't like tributes with inside information. They can be entertaining, but Gamemakers never want it to seem like a tribute can know what to expect. Can manipulate the Games. That is dangerous, grounds for being taken out. I've made up my mind.

I start to tow JJ toward the abyss, ignoring screams and shouts from both sides, ignoring Emily's heartbroken, "Katie, no!", until a rasping voice coming from my intended victim says, "Fazer." I freeze and look at JJ in disbelief. What? Fazer… he can't know the Fazer girl helped me, can he? Does he plan to rat her out before he dies? Do I need to snap his neck before tossing him in to save her hide? JJ's face is turning blue and he still scrambles at my hands, but the kid manages to croak, "Fazer Game."

I relax, starting to get what he's saying, and the spark of understanding makes me shove JJ away from me, safe from death for now. "What are you on about, spit it out." From all sides there's a collective sigh of relief that I didn't kill him. These fucking morons.

JJ picks himself up, keeping a wary distance from me. "You know the Ronnie Fazer Games?"

"Everyone does," I snap. It was one of the most popular Games to date.

"Ronnie Fazer had an alliance of himself and three others that got to the end of the game," JJ says slowly. I nearly throttle him again for explaining when I'd clearly said I knew what he was talking about, but stop myself when I notice the others are all listening. JJ continues, "They'd become friends. So when they parted ways, they shook hands, separated, and slaughtered each other when they found each other again." My lips are set in a grim line. Yes, that had been a popular game, because the message had been clear. Alliances meant nothing. Try to combine forces, and all but one will always fall.

The Capitol residents love to see people who care about one another kill each other.

"We're bigger than the Fazer alliance ever was," JJ says, warming to the topic enough that he actually smiles. "If we wait til we kill Crispin before we turn on one other, we'll be the most talked about Games in history! An alliance ten strong who weeded everyone else out, then took out their own friends."

"You toss that word around, I ain't friends with any of you," I say with a shake of my head. But I can already picture it. Whoever wins (Emily) will spend the rest of their days as the absolute favorite to interview. What was it like seeing so-and-so skewer so-and-so? How could so-and-so turn on so-and-so? Tell us all the grisly details, tell us what it was like to turn on your friends. Tell us how you live with yourself.

The most popular Games. The most psychologically scarring. But we'd already trapped ourselves into it. An alliance of ten with one enemy left. JJ planned this, to pull a Fazer. Not only a Fazer, though. A Fazer with the Cook boy and the Fitch twins, the most famous tributes ever. He used us. I can see the realization dawn on every single person, see Cook's face fall, then harden. I think JJ just broke Cook's heart.

What a little monster.


End file.
